Doctorado en Santana López
by NewNickName
Summary: La historia de cómo la médica interna Brittany Susan Pierce lucha contra sus sentimientos respecto a la residente Santana López luego del constante recuerdo de una matrimonio fallido y el debate interno de su sexualidad.
1. Emboscada

Ella estaba hablando con sus amigas en el fondo del comedor, sonreía a todo lo que le decían ¿Cómo lo hacía? Sus hoyuelos aparecían al costado de su hermosa y clara sonrisa cada vez que su amiga, Quinn Fabray, le dirigía la palabra.

He fantaseado muchas veces con estar en el lugar de Quinn.. Quisiera ser una de las personas a las que iba dirigida esa hermosa sonrisa, a la que le hablara con aquella voz dulce y ronca y con la que pudiera sentirse así de confiada.

En cambio, no he hablado mucho con ella.. Solo unas cuantas palabras cojas respecto al tema que debatíamos en las juntas, nunca se me ocurría nada bueno para decir así que nunca me atrevía a molestarla con alguna metida de pata.

La otra razón de por qué nunca hablábamos fue porque ella era bastante tímida, cuando alguien que no era de su círculo social le dirigía una palabra, ella tartamudearía y se ajustaría sus lentes con nerviosismo, su vista se dirigiría al piso y jugaría con un mechón suelto de su morena cabellera.

''Es una menopáusica insoportable ¿Me entiendes?'' Sacudí la cabeza y aparte la mirada de Santana y la pose en mi amiga, Rachel, tratando de disimular mi pequeño desliz. Intente acordarme del tema en que lo habíamos dejado.

''¿Sugar está en su menopausia?'' Traté de recordar, ella rió.

''Brittany, estaba hablando de Sue'' corrigió '' ¿Acaso estabas escuchando una palabra de lo que decía?'' me encogí de hombros sonriéndole, tratando de que capte mi disculpa. ''No importa ¿Qué estaba pensando esa cabecita tuya?'' sonrió tocándome la frente unas cuantas veces con su dedo índice ''¿Qué fue tan importante como para decidir ignorar mi asombrosa historia sobre el horrible destino que nos depara a las mujeres al llegar a una edad adulta?''

Tome un pequeño sorbo de mi soda y sin querer dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaban hablando Quinn y Santana. Rachel repitió mis acciones, pero al parecer su vista fue mas allá de donde se dirigió la mía, pues la de ella se poso en un muchacho rubio.

''¿Piensas volver con Sam Evans!?'' Volví a apartar rápidamente mi vista de aquellas dos chicas, casi escupiendo mi soda en el rostro de Rachel. Al parecer había elevado su tono de voz, pues los chicos que estaban en nuestras mesas dirigieron sus miradas hacia nosotras dos. Le tape la boca a Rachel.

''Shh'' dije dándole una agradable sonrisa a los que nos miraban ''No es cierto, está menopáusica'' dije tranquila, ellos solo elevaron una ceja y volvieron a sus asuntos. Suspire.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi mano seguía en la boca de Rachel hasta que ésta me la lamio.

''Ewwwwwwwwww''

''Eso fue en protesta a favor de la libre expresión'' recito ''Tienes suerte de que esté cuidando mis dientes para ir al dentista hoy'' se sacudió un mechón que le caía en la cara. Ella suspiro y volvió a mirarme.

''Así que Sam Evans, picarona..'' susurro sugestivamente. Le dí un golpe en el brazo y ella comenzó a frotarlo. Miré a Sam Evans y volví a mirarla a ella.

''No volveré con Sam Evans, es un compañero de trabajo, nada más'' murmure acercándome a ella.

''Ajá, y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra'' murmuró también ella frotándose el brazo. Le dirigí una mirada de muerte y ella tragó saliva. ''Umm.. Creo que Bailey pregunta por mí en recepción'' dijo juntando rápidamente su almuerzo y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida''

''¡Sí, es mejor que corras, cobarde!'' le grité.

Aproveche a estar sola para volver a dirigir mi vista en Santana, pero para mi mala suerte, ella se había ido.. En cambio, me encontré con la mirada de Quinn Fabray, quien elevo una de sus cejas suspicaz para luego posarla en su almuerzo. Tosí.

''Se los solicita a todo el personal en la sala de conferencias y a los médicos internos con los residentes'' Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba como sonaba eso.

SBSBSBSB

''¿Alguien podría decirme por qué los llamé aquí?'' preguntó Sue en el estrado del gran escenario de la sala de conferencias, miré a mi alrededor solo para ver que estaba abarrotada de gente.

Escuché algunos susurros y al parecer Sue decidió cortarlos.

''Éramos unos de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, nunca estuvimos fuera de los 5 mejores ¿Saben en qué posición estamos ahora?'' preguntó elevando su voz. Era una pregunta retorica ''DOCE! Estamos en los 12'' concluyo frustrada '' Hemos perdido dos pacientes en trauma hoy ¡Dos paciente que podríamos haber salvado!''

Miré a Mercedes Jones, sabía que ese era su especialidad, su vista estaba dirigida al suelo y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

''Bueno, he decidido que habrá algunos cambios aquí'' dijo, llamando la atención de todos '' Me he dado cuenta de la mediocridad de algunas personas, además he estado observando que los residente e internos se pasean por el hospital como si fuera un hotel de 3 estrellas… Hemos aceptado enseñarles para ser los mejores, no para lloriquear por no estar en el sector de su preferencia. Desde ahora los internos no tendrán voz ni voto para elegir en que especialidad de su agrado quisieran trabajar, se les será asignado por día.. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja''

Se escucharon algunas protestas en la sala, pero obviamente Sue dio como finalizado el tema. Algunos comenzaban a tomar sus cosas para salir de la sala, yo me preparé para levantarme hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vi a Quinn Fabray levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a Sue Silvester, dejando sola a Santana, quien anotaba unas cuantas cosas en un cuaderno viejo.

Santana llego aquí hace más de once meses, ella fue seleccionada como residente de Quinn Fabray junto con Lexie y O'Malley, mientras que a mí me asignaron como Embajadora Asiática, pues me cedieron a Tina Cohen Chang y a -su-hermano-perdido-en-negación- Mike Chang junto con Sunshine Corazón. No me quejo, son muy buenos aprendices cuando no discuten acerca de cuál emperador japonés fue el más influyente.

Una ardilla camuflayada de cabellera me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Noah Puckerman.. O Fuckerman para quienes lo conocíamos bien.

Era el hombre más detestable del planeta, era un engreído sexual que no era capaz de darse cuenta que sus coqueteos repelían a las mujeres en vez de atraerlas. Desde que tuvimos un encuentro no-tan-agradable en mi primer año nos odiamos a muerte.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de a donde se dirigía.. Santana.

Apreté mis puños y sentí mi mandíbula tensa, tomo asiento junto a Santana, quien esperaba paciente a que Quinn terminara su plática con Sue. El se recostó por el reposa brazos, invadiendo el espacio de Santana quien no le hacía mucho caso, él le susurro algo a su oído.

''Invítala a salir o acércate a ella, o me temo que te encontrare siempre así de nerviosa'' murmuro Kurt saliendo de la nada, exaltándome. Le lance una mirada para luego volver a posarla en aquellos dos, mientras veía que Puck se alejaba dándole un papel a una desconcertada Santana.

''Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, purpurina'' resoplé dándole una mirada cansada. Justo en ese momento Noah venía hacia nosotros.

''Miren a quién tenemos aquí, si no es más ni menos que la frígida de Brittany S. Pierce'' dijo con una sonrisa falsa y arrogante, me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo.

''¿Molestando a los residentes, Fuckerman? ¿Necesitas acaso un arreglo? ¿Es algo que debería informar a la policía? No queremos otro arresto domiciliario, como sabes, Sue dijo que teníamos bastante trabajo como para perder una mano aquí'' le respondí con una inocente sonrisa, haciendo que la de él se le borrara del rostro.

''Bueno, es mejor que no te preocupes tanto por arreglarme o saldré igual que tu matrimonio fallido, ¿Cómo está Sam después de todo? ¿Le podrías preguntar la dirección del club de streeteas dónde frecuentaba cuando estaban casados? Ya sabes, sola para divertirme un poco.''

''Oh claro que podría preguntarle, así por lo menos ayudare a que veas a una mujer semidesnuda por primera vez en tu vida'' sonreí.

''Bueno, Dr Puckerman es mejor que nos vayamos, recibí la orden de pasar por Mercedes Jones en trauma'' interrumpió Kurt, tratando de ayudar a disipar nuestra furia.

''Oh, está bien, he terminado aquí después de todo'' se dirigió a Kurt '' Adiós, Pierce. Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea contigo en la morgue'' dijo yéndose lentamente de allí con su sonrisa arrogante.

''Oh, Dios, jamás he visto tanta disputa y drama como en las Kardashian'' murmuró Kurt ''Nos vemos por ahí Brittany'' se despidió.

Me quede parada en el pasillo de la sala de conferencias viendo como Santana se disponía a juntar sus cosas para salir, me toque el cabello con una mano, suspirando. Di un paso hacia donde estaba, dispuesta a ayudarla, hasta que negué con la cabeza y salí de la habitación.

SBSBSBSB

''¡Te lo estoy diciendo, jamás he visto algo tan traumático en mi vida, Brittany!'' exclamo Rachel paseándose por nuestra sala nerviosamente ''Es decir, era como si hubieran engendrado a Goliat en esa panza'' me miró nerviosa ''Hubieras visto la sangre que salía de esa mujer, parecía como si hubieran multiplicado su periodo a la máxima potencia dividida por seno y coseno''

''Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Rachel'' murmuré tocándome las sienes con los pulgares tratando de controlar mi dolor de cabeza. Estaba acostada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mesita de al lado, tratando de superar mi cansancio.

''No importa, cuando sea una doctora descartare la obstetricia como especialidad'' finalizo con una asentimiento de cabeza y juntando las manos.

''Ser doctor implica mucha sangre Rachel'' dije tomando un sorbo de vino.

''Duh, por supuesto, tonta. Pero no todas las especialidades se basan en tocar la sangre de la vagina de otras personas'' replico. Negué divertida con la cabeza. ''Todo es por culpa de Sue, si no hubiera puesto esa tonta regla de que no podíamos elegir en que especialidad trabajar todos los días no hubiera tenido que ir junto con la psicóloga del hospital después de mi turno''

''Bueno, ya era hora de que decidieras visitar un psicólogo, estaba preocupada por ti. Espero que puedan arreglarte'' finalice mi oración solo para ser recibida por un almohadazo en la cara, abrí los ojos rápidamente solo para percibir el fuerte dolor de cabeza. ''Oh Dios''

''Tampoco fue para tanto, llorona'' se cruzo de brazos. Negué con la cabeza y me levante para sentarme recta en el sofá.

''No es eso, solo es el dolor de cabeza que me está matando'' suspire.

''Oh ¿Quieres que te consiga una aspirina?'' pregunto compasiva, asentí con la cabeza.

''Eso sería genial''

Ella dejó la sala para entrar en su habitación, escuche que rebuscaba en unas cuantas cosas, hasta que volvió a salir con una tableta de aspirinas para dirigirse a la cocina, prendió la llave del fregadero y volvió con un vaso de agua y me la dio para que la tomara.

''Oh Santo Dios ¿Qué haría sin ti?'' murmure luego de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

''Bueno, tal vez estarías muerta.. Pero ¿quién sabe?'' respondió juguetonamente, sonreí.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos, ninguna de las dos hablaba, cada una pensando en diferentes cosas. Hasta que ella saco el tema a colación.

''Hmm.. Sam Evans..''

''Rachel, basta'' La reprendí.

''No tendría nada malo'' me respondió, ignorándome.

''Por supuesto que no, solo que todo el mundo sabía que me ponía los cuernos con Kitty Wilde y se reían a mis espaldas, pero nada más ¿No?'' replique enojada. Sam y yo llevábamos menos de un año de casados, después de haber pasado más de 6 años conociéndonos. El era tierno, amable y caballeroso, jamás hubiera pensado que me engañaba con una de sus residentes.

''¿Hablabas en serio cuando me decías que no volverías con él? ¿Nada de sentimientos encontrados entonces?'' preguntó.

''Rachel, los únicos sentimientos que tengo cuando lo veo son las ganas de darle una patada en sus bolas'' respondí ya cansada de hablar del tema.

''Uy, eso me suena a reconciliación'' dijo divertida. Le lance el cojín que me había tirado pero lo esquivo rápidamente.

''¿Intestaste matarme!?'' me gritó indignada.

''Bueno, claro, si un cojín fuera un arma asesina'' respondí y me levante para dirigirme a mi habitación. ''Es mejor que no me denuncies a no ser que quieras que te eche de la casa'' le dije antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

''¡Sí, señora!'' escuché antes de tirarme en la cama de dos plazas. Negué con la cabeza divertida antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

SBSBSBSB

Me senté en el comedor, con una bandeja de frutas y yogur y me dispuse a desayunar. Rachel hoy descansaba ya que por la noche estaría con su médico interno, Finn Hudson. Por lo que estaba sola en la gran mesa del comedor.

Comía tranquila hasta que sentí a alguien tomar asiento junto a mí. Moví mi rostro hacia Kurt Hummel mientras masticaba mi manzana. Conocí a Kurt hace un año, antes de un mes de mi divorcio. Nos hicimos grandes amigos cuando lo pusieron como mi residente, hasta que Sue decidió cambiarlo. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de mis miradas hacia una de las residentes recién llegadas, Santana López. No solo lo sorprendió a él, sino también a mí misma, no sabía que tenía un gusto hacia las mujeres, y me confundía, trataba de reprimir esos sentimientos diciéndome a mi misma que eran solo por unos delirios a causa del divorcio, pero con el pasar del tiempo esos supuestos delirios jamás desaparecieron. Cuando escuchaba su nombre me exaltaba, cuando estábamos en la hora del almuerzo siempre la seguía con mis ojos y cuando hablaba con sus amigos no podía reprimir el placer que me hacía sentir su dulce voz. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar en voz alta mi preferencia hacia las mujeres.. O al menos, especialmente hacia una mujer. ¿No sería muy raro haber salido de un matrimonio con un hombre para encarrilarme a las dulces curvas de una mujer? Además, no tenía la seguridad de saber si Santana tenía los mismos pensamientos.

''¿Me estas escuchando?'' Kurt me dio una mirada acusadora. Negué con la cabeza. ''Has estado por las nubes mucho tiempo'' Sonreí tomando un sorbo de mi yogurt y encogiéndome de hombros.

Sentí a alguien sentándose frente a mí por el rabillo del ojo, y encontré nada más que a Quinn Fabray con una bandeja de desayuno.

''Buenos días'' murmuro tomando un bocado de un emparedado de maní y jalea, mientras nos lanzaba una mirada a Kurt y a mí. Al mismo tiempo, Tina, Mike y Sunshine tomaban asiento junto a mí.

''¿Es está alguna clase de emboscada?'' pregunté. Esto era muy raro. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

''Sólo venimos a desayunar en paz y tranquilidad'' sonrió Tina. Dudé. Bajé mi manzana en la bandeja y me cruce de brazos.

''Escúpanlo'' exigí.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez excepto Quinn que veía la escena con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. Los hice callar a todos, hasta que le di la palabra a Tina.

''Uhm, sólo pensamos en venir a decirte que estás asombrosa y me encanta trabajar contigo y-''

''Okay, Basta. ¿Qué está pasando Kurt?'' corte la adulación de Tina, ya que pareciera que no me diría lo que pasaba. Sabía que me ocultaban algo.

''Odio ser el vocero, pero al parecer todo el hospital está contento de que por fin el Dr Sam Evans y la residente Kitty Wilde por fin consumaran su amor en el Santo matrimonio'' dijo tranquilo. Intente ocultar lo mucho que me afectaba, además ni siquiera sabía por qué me sentía así, estaba claro que Sam Evans no me gustaba. Le sonreí a todos.

''¿Es por eso que lucen como si esto fuera una intervención?'' les pregunte a mis internos, ellos se miraron y se encogieron en sus asientos. ''Bueno, entiendo que hayan venido aquí solo para decirme eso..¿Pero tú?'' dije señalando a Quinn. Ella se encogió de hombros.

''Solo pensaba en venir a hablar contigo y creo que fue en el mejor momento, ya que tuve un grandioso espectáculo de la versión asiática de Ed, Edd y Eddy'' dijo refiriéndose a Tina, Mike y Sunshine. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para responderle, pero ella me corto tratando de llamar a la persona que con solo la pronunciación de su nombre lograba cortar la circulación de mi sangre. Santana López.

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! **


	2. Llegada tardía

Bueno, antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero aclara unas cuantas cosas del fic investigado en Internet

1-En méxico, la diferencia entre Médico Interno y un residente es que, El médico interno está en una etapa de formación, se prepara para aprender y practicar para poder después hacer su examen profesional y poder ser llamado ''medico general''. En cambio, un médico residente es aquel que está haciendo una especialidad en alguna área de la medicina, este ya es un medico general que ahora se está especializando en pediatría, ginecología, anestesiología, medicina interna, cirugía, etc.

2- En estados unidos es de al revés, y cuando digo ''ESTADOS UNIDOS'' me refiero a Greys Anatomy. Por lo que opté en usar este.

HE ESTADO EDITANDO Y EDITANDO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS ESTOS TÉRMINOS, Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN. Fue más por un tema de confusión. Tratando de averiguar los significados exactos de residente y médico interno, llegué a la conclusión de que en vez de aclararme las dudas, me las ponía más difícil.

Pero en fin, pude saber que en México, Residente es superior a Interno. En USA, interno es superior a residente y, en España, se usa el término Médico Residente Interno. ¿Loco? Ojala está información me sirva para conseguir trabajo en un futuro próximo.

Había empezado la historia con el significado de méxico porque era el único que encontré al investigar, pero lo he cambiado.

3- Como algunos de ustedes verán, no sé una mierda de medicina, soy una ciudadana que ve Greys Anatomy y dice ''¿Y qué mierda es eso?'', así que siéntanse libres de expresar su ignorancia conmigo.

4-No soy una buena escritora y no sé cómo continuar mis historias, así que hago lo que puedo.

AGRADEZCO A **CVLBRITTANA, Britt-Britt, Sweetie, Jeyx, y otros **POR EL COMENTARIO**(Disculpenme si olvide a alguién, pero en editar y editar ya no sé que hago) **, Sí, coloque eso en mayúscula para llamar sus atenciones.

Sin más..

**Capítulo II**

''¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera?'' preguntó Tina '' Dra. Pierce, está helando'' dijo frotándose las manos juntas. Ignore sus palabras mientras saltaba de un pie a otro tratando de contener un poco de calor.

''¿Ese es tu baile para que te llueva un paciente?'' bromeó Kurt. Tina enarco una ceja.

''¿Y por qué demonios Kurt Hummel está con nosotros?'' volvió a preguntar insistentemente sacándome de quicio. No me malinterpreten, quiero creer que soy una buena maestra para mis residentes, siempre trato de escucharlos y contestar a sus preguntas, pero en este momento no quería escuchar nada además de la sirena de una ambulancia, advirtiéndonos que llegaría un paciente.

''Dra Pierce, estoy muriendo de frío '' murmuró Sunshine, acercándose un poco a Mike Chang y recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Tina. ''¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?''

''Bueno, esperamos que un paciente llegue con todos los huesos rotos y los órganos perforados para que pueda ocuparme de él todo el día'' murmuré tratando de no pensar en el frío.

''Wouh ¿Dónde quedaron nuestros pensamientos cristianos?'' exclamo Mike.

''Bueno, creo que quedaron en el comedor con el orgullo de Brittany'' interrumpió Kurt divertido. Le lance una mirada de muerte y mis internos lo miraron confundidos ''Brittany espera mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en la desdichada presentación que tuvo con la residente, Santana López'' finalizó. Sacando una cuantas risitas de los asiáticos.

Fingí no escucharlos y seguí moviéndome para mantener el calor. El hielo estaba por todo el estacionamiento, y el viento soplaba el aire frío a nuestros rostros. No pude evitar que mi mente reviviera los hechos de hace apenas unas horas.

''_Perdonen la demora, las calles están llenas de hielo'' se apresuró a disculparse la morena que me sacaba miles de suspiros. Y Dios, su voz.. Esa voz sería mi placer y mi martirio._

_No pude evitar notar que Quinn le sonreía comprensiva._

''_Descuida, no habíamos empezado nada todavía'' la calmó mientras Santana tomaba asiento junto a ella '' Bueno Santana, tal vez debería presentarte formalmente a Porcelana, La Unión Asiática y Risitos de Oro'' finalizó con una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño pensando en protestar ante el sobrenombre, me parecería simpático si no me lo hubiera dicho Quinn, quién al parecer no sabía que ella misma era rubia. No me atreví a hablar frente a Santana._

''_No puedes sólo venir aquí y ponernos apodos, Dra. Fabray'' murmuró Sunshine irritada._

''_Perdón, pero no hablo Chino'' respondió tranquila acomodándose la servilleta de su muslo_

''_Soy de filipinas'' protestó._

''_Irrelevante'' Tosió. ''En fin, creo haber visto que ya habías escuchado de ellos, Santana'' dijo mirándola, esperando una respuesta mientras ella tomaba un poco de su jugo. Santana se acomodó un mechón de cabello y respondió tranquila._

''_Por supuesto, Kurt Hummel, La Dra Pierce y sus residentes, Tina, Mike y Sunshine'' recordó amable'' He oído bastante de ustedes.. Y desearía que también fuera reconocida de la misma forma'' murmuro tiernamente. Sonreí abiertamente, halagada de que Santana López supiera de mi existencia._

''_Oh, créeme querida, he escuchado bastante de ti'' respondió Kurt soltando unas risitas en su asiento. Yo sólo me removí incómoda, pidiendo a todos los dioses que matarán a Kurt con un rayo._

''_¿Qué es tan gracioso, trasero de bebé?'' preguntó irritada Quinn. Kurt tragó saliva y se propuso a contestar, acomodando nerviosamente su corbatín azul._

''_Solo un chiste que me había contado Brittany hace unos minutos'' murmuró. Le lance rápidamente una mirada de muerte, para volver a posarla en Quinn quien me miraba enarcando una ceja, esperando que siguiera. Mire a un costado de ella, dónde estaba Santana, prestando atención a la interacción. _

''_Emm.. Bueno, no es tan gracioso..'' comenté nerviosa ''Eran un perro a quién llamaron gomito, cuando le dijeron gomito.. Gomitó'' dije con una risa incómoda. Sentí todas las miradas posadas en mí, mientras Santana dirigía su mirada a la mesa. Kurt estallo en una risa fingida._

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, y no sólo era por el frío del estacionamiento. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Hasta un niño de tres años podría contar mejores chistes que yo. Debí parecer una idiota mientras salía disparada de la cafetería después decir que tenía trabajo por hacer.

''Brittany, vamos, tu vergüenza y tu pueden esperar a un paciente moribundo en la recepción'' alentó Kurt '' O me temó que si seguimos quedándonos aquí afuera, nosotros seremos los pacientes hipotérmicos'' espetó.

Suspiré audiblemente y me dí la vuelta para encararlos, mientras tomábamos pasos hacia las puertas corredizas del hospital. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon las sirenas viniendo hacia nosotros.

Cuando estacionaron y los paramédicos abrieron las puertas traseras del camión, pudimos observar a un hombre con una sonda metida en la garganta, mientras sangre salía de su pecho.

''Tina, Mike, encárguense de la sonda, Kurt ve a preparar una sala'' ordené '' Mike, tu ayúdame sujetando la herida para intentar parar el sangrado'' terminé. Esto si que sería una tarde ajetreada.

SBSBSBSBSBSB

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, sólo para encontrar a Rachel dando vueltas en el salón. Al parecer no encontraba sus llaves, llegaría tarde a su turno.

''¿Buscando la entrada secreta al país de las maravillas?'' musité colgando mi abrigo en la perchera ''Déjame decirte que no lo encontrarás debajo de los cojines del sofá, Rachel'' dije arrojando los zapatos dios-sabe-donde-.

''Ja. Ja, muy gracioso'' Respondió con sarcasmo ''No encuentro las malditas llaves, Finn me ahorcará si llego tarde'' dijo nerviosa mientras atacaba todos los rincones de la sala, yo solo tome asiento tranquila en uno de los sofás.

''Bueno, si lo piensas bien.. Vivimos a dos cuadras del hospital. Literalmente'' dije sin importancia. ''Te esmeras en ser una floja, no puedes vivir sin ese cacharro'' opiné.

Rachel había comprado a Lucy desde que entro en la universidad de medicina. Ella creía que era la cosa más bella del mundo, en cambio yo, cambiaria un escarabajo por esa cosa. Hasta un caballo sería mejor. ¿A quién engaño? Hasta mi tía Gertrudis llegaría más rápido al hospital caminando que Rachel en esa porquería.. Y eso que mi tía Gertrudis era reumática…

''En fin ¿Revisaste si no están en tus bolsillos?'' Pregunté encendiendo la televisión

''¿Qué piensas con ''¿Revisaste en tus bolsillos?'' dijo imitando mi voz, haciendo un tono chillón. ''Brittany, no creo ser tan estúpida'' murmuró tocando sus bolsillos. Enarqué una ceja al darme cuenta de sus ojos saltones, no movía ningún músculo. Soltó una risa incómoda.

''¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón'' dijo elevando sus manos en forma de paz ''El hospital está a tan sólo 2 cuadras. No me haría nada mal un poco de ejercicio, ¿Sabes?'' finalizo. Se removió en su lugar ante mi mirada suspicaz.

''Uhm, ajá'' dije levantándome del sofá, dirigiéndome a mí habitación. ''Conduce con cuidado, Rachel'' espeté y cerré la puerta.

''¡Para tu información, ya sabía que estaban en mi bolsillo!''

Rachel se había mudado a vivir conmigo hace 1 año, ingresó al hospital como interna el mismo día que Santana. Aunque Rachel tiene 24 años y Santana 23. Al principio no me había dado cuenta de Rachel, porque al parecer solo tenía ojos para un recién ingresada. No fue hasta que necesite un compañero de cuarto dónde la conocí. Las cuentas me parecían bastante altas por lo que colgué en el tablero del hospital un aviso dónde señalaba que necesitaba un compañero de piso.

Rachel fue la primera en aparecer, era pequeña y hacia muchas preguntas, terminé aceptándola porque pensé que tenía algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y me dije que no me vendría mal una persona que mantenga limpia la casa.

No fue ese el caso. Termine preguntándole si no padecía de ese trastorno en la primera semana de su estadía, la cual negó.

No me importó de todas formas, era una buena compañera y , aunque no lo pareciera, una gran oyente.

Me senté en la cama y froté mis cansados ojos, pensé en darme una ducha pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. De todas formas ya me había duchado en el hospital.

Abrí mis ojos y los posé en el calendario. Faltaban sólo 4 semanas para mi cumpleaños, cuatro semanas dónde podría pensar que los 27 me harían sentir como una anciana.

Suspiré.

Tomé la manta y me enrollé en ella, mis mejillas se calentaron cuando volví a pensar en Santana. Qué ridiculez, ¿Por qué no sólo me disculpe y salí del comedor antes de contar ese vergonzoso chiste? Ni siquiera contaba chistes. Maldito Kurt, se las vería conmigo mañana. Al parecer hoy no tuve suficiente tiempo como para pensar en una venganza hacia él. Estaba tan absorta en mi orgullo herido y en ese paciente.

Gracias al cielo pudimos mantenerlo estable, al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo, ya que había perdido mucha sangre. Lo habían apuñalado 4 veces en la misma zona del pecho. ¿Qué clase de salvaje podría hacerle eso a un ser humano? ¿A dónde es capaz de llegar una persona? No quería averiguarlo. Y respecto a esos temas, era feliz viviendo en mi ignorancia.

No me di cuenta a qué hora caí dormida. Y menos el por qué Santana López invadía todas las noches mis sueños.

SBSBSBSBSBS

''Buenos días Dra Pierce'' saludó Bailey ''Era hora que dejara su cama para alistarse al trabajo, ¿No?'' espetó mientras revisaba unos papeles ''Llega 15 minutos tarde''

''¿Murió alguien mientras no estaba?'' contesté mientras sorbía un trago de mi café. Ella negó con la cabeza. ''¿Entonces de qué se queja?''

''Sólo digo que si vuelve a llegar tarde, no dejaré que vea una sala de operaciones en meses'' expresó tranquila mientras dejaba los papeles a un costado y tecleaba en la computadora.

La Dra Bailey era una de mis superiores, ella fue mi médica interna cuando apenas era una residente. Ahora, no se ha decidido por una especialidad, por lo que sigue siendo una médica general. Es una de las mejores en Trauma, aunque ella dice que no podría vivir de ello, por lo que prefiere sentarse a esperar que su trabajo de ensueño llegue a ella y le golpeé en la cara.

''¿Rachel ya se fue a casa?'' pregunté mientras firmaba unos documentos que me había tendido.

''No, está en la conferencia'' explico. La mire confusa, tratando de descifrar cuándo habían avisado de esta conferencia. Ella se encogió de hombros leyendo mis pensamientos. ''Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado 15 minutos más temprano'' dijo triunfal.

''¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'' exigí.

''Significa, Querida Pierce, que estás llegando tarde a la conferencia'' sonrió.

SBSBSBSBSBSBS

''Es por eso que hemos llegado al acuerdo de que los residentes serán asignados todos los días a otros médicos internos, para aprender más del conocimiento de estos'' escuché explicar a Sue, seguro en el estrado del escenario. Frente a todo el personal médico quienes la escuchaban atentos.

Una de las puertas del gran salón chirrió mientras yo ingresaba, maldije a los cielos mientras todas las cabezas se dirigían a mí. Sentí la mirada de Sue quemándome viva mientras seguía con su discurso. Vi a Kurt haciéndome señas para que me sentara en uno de los asientos vacios que estaba junto a el.

''¿Dónde mierda te has metido? Has llegado tarde'' me susurró.

''¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me dice eso?'' se encogió de hombros.

''No habrá protestas. La Dra Bailey está cansada de ellas tanto como lo estoy yo.'' Siguió Sue, tocándose el cabello.

''¿De qué diablos está hablando?'' pregunté a Kurt. Escuché protestas para que me callara de algunas de las personas que estaban atrás. Giré mi cabeza sólo para encontrar a mis residentes; Mike, Tina y Sunshine, quienes fingieron que no habían sido ninguno de ellos.

''Lo que está diciendo, amiga mía'' susurró '' es que ya no tendrás que ver al trío asiático tanto tiempo y que, además, podrás tener a este sexy hombre en tu equipo si tienes suerte'' dijo con una sonrisa graciosa. Negué con la cabeza divertida.

Sue siguió hablando de algunas normas de las cuales estábamos artos. Estaba más que segura que nadie la estaba escuchando. Mi vista se dirigió a una cabellera negra, que seguía anotando cosas en aquel viejo cuaderno, ¿Qué tanto escribía?.

Negué con la cabeza pensativa, mientras que algo golpeó en mi mente. Sujete el brazo de Kurt con fuerza, sacándole un chillido. Sue volvió a mirar hacia dónde estábamos, y fingimos que no había pasado nada. Luego de que nos haya dejado, kurt me lanzó una mirada.

''¿Qué rayos te pasa?!'' susurró frotándose el brazo ''Esto dejara una marca y-''

Kurt dejó de hablar cuando vio mi rostro de pánico. Me tocó el rostro preocupado.

''¿Te ocurre algo?'' Susurró ''Brittany, me estás asustando''

''Te das cuenta de que eso significará también que deberé pasar tiempo con ella'' dije parpadeando. Tratando de salir de mi estupor.

''¿'Ella'? ¿Quién cariño?'' murmuró.

''Con Santana..'' murmuré ''Deberé enseñarle a Santana López'' finalicé.

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! Y Gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Sugar Motta

Antes de empezar a leer agradecería que tomen atención a mis notas, pues he ido haciendo algunos cambios. Pues estos involucran al primer y segundo capítulo.

(Estas notas parecerían ser las mismas del capítulo 2, pero no, están ligeramente cambiadas y explican algunas cosas que no salían en la segunda)

1-En méxico, la diferencia entre Médico Interno y un residente es que, El médico interno está en una etapa de formación, se prepara para aprender y practicar para poder después hacer su examen profesional y poder ser llamado ''medico general''. En cambio, un médico residente es aquel que está haciendo una especialidad en alguna área de la medicina, este ya es un medico general que ahora se está especializando en pediatría, ginecología, anestesiología, medicina interna, cirugía, etc.

2- En estados unidos es de al revés, y cuando digo ''ESTADOS UNIDOS'' me refiero a Greys Anatomy. Por lo que opté en usar este, para no confundirme al escribir.

En fin, pude saber que en México, Residente es superior a Interno. En USA, interno es superior a residente y, en España, se usa el término Médico Residente Interno. ¿Loco? Ojala está información me sirva para conseguir trabajo en el futuro.

HE ESTADO EDITANDO Y EDITANDO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS ESTOS TÉRMINOS, Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN. Fue más por un tema de confusión. Tratando de averiguar los significados exactos de residente y médico interno, llegué a la conclusión de que en vez de aclararme las dudas, me las ponía más difícil.

Había empezado la historia con el significado de México porque era el único que encontré al investigar, pero lo he **cambiado** por la de **USA**

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y respondiendo a **CVLBRITTANA**, _quiero darte las gracias por tu comentario, aunque deberías haber leído mis historias de hace dos años.. Eran horribles. Y lamentablemente también me he topado con historias que son eclipsadas por la redacción de los escritores. Diciendo esto, no es que me considere una escritora experta, sigo cometiendo errores y aprendiendo de ellas. En serio, tus comentarios me agradan mucho._

**PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA NO HARÉ NOTAS TAN LARGAS Y ABURRIDAS.**

Capítulo III

''Juro que si no dejas de mover las piernas harás un hoyo como el tamaño del gran cañón en el suelo'' susurró Kurt cabreado, deteniendo el movimiento nervioso de mis piernas con una mano.

''Dios Kurt, ¿Qué pasaría si me tocara con Santana?'' dije mirando nerviosamente hacia dónde se encontraba aquella morena ''¿Y si hago el ridículo por segunda vez?'' murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

''Brittany, no harás el-''

''Ya sé, le diré a Bailey que tengo una enfermedad contagiosa y no asistiré al hospital hasta que Sue recapacite y se olvide de estás tontas ideas'' concluí interrumpiéndolo. Volví a mirar a Santana, quién al parecer estaba siendo distraída por Quinn.

Kurt me tomó del rostro para que me concentrara en él.

''Mírame, Brittany'' dijo comprobando si lo estaba escuchando ''No harás el ridículo, ¿Sabes por qué?'' negué con la cabeza, mientras él soltaba sus manos lentamente de mi rostro ''Porque para ti, la medicina es tu vida. Amas enseñarla, y no hay otra cosa en la que seas tan buena como en esto'' asentí suspirando. Tal vez tuviera razón. Le sonreí agradecida.

Anteriormente, después de las constantes miradas lascivas que le brindaba a Santana, las sospechas de Kurt se hacían más grandes. No tenía claro entender por qué la miraba tanto, por qué la buscaba, por qué me llamaba tanto la atención. Solía pensar algo como 'Bueno, es porque es una chica atractiva, no tiene nada de malo mirarla'… Pero esas pequeñas ideas fueron convirtiéndose en sentimientos confusos y pensamientos de deseo.

Fue a mitad de año, con unas copas de más, cuando le confesé a Kurt mis pensamientos hacia Santana y mi teoría de que tal vez todo se debía a la pesadez de mi divorcio. Hablar con Kurt respecto a eso fue como abrir una caja de pandora ya que después de esa confesión llego otra.. Y otra.. Y otras más.

Sentía que podía hablar de esos temas sólo con él, y no sólo porque se supiera que era gay sino porque él transmitía algo que me decía que podía contarle cualquier cosa con el conocimiento de que nunca me juzgaría.

Aceptar que era lesbiana fue como un balde de agua fría.

Nadie lo sabía excepto Kurt, pero no fui yo quién lo contó. Él lo había descubierto por sí mismo. Es decir, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta porque sabía que si lo hacía se sentiría todo más real.

¿Qué pensarían mis padres? ¿Qué harían mis amigos? ¿Qué pensaría Sam de todo esto?

Descubrir que habías estado casado con una lesbiana ¡Vaya Broma! Es más, solía tener está loca idea de rondar en los pasillos del hospital con el micrófono de Sue gritando mi lesbianismo sólo para pagar a Sam el hecho de que me había engañado. Pero internamente sabía que eso no me haría más feliz.

Guardaba un gran rencor a Sam, tal vez era porque intenté de todo para salvar nuestro matrimonio. Pensando solo que ''la chispa'' de nuestra relación estaba desgastándose, pase medio año tratando de contentarlo, haciendo que vuelva a sentir que podríamos seguir con nuestro matrimonio, y que solo estábamos pasando por unos malos momentos, que todas las relaciones solían llegar a ese punto pero que podían superarse.

Fui tan tonta en no darme cuenta de que Kitty Wilde lo contentaba mejor que yo.

''Dra. Pierce, necesito hablar unos momentos con usted'' interrumpió Sue mis pensamientos ''Me encantaría que me siguiese a mi oficina luego de terminar su conversación con Kurt'' finalizo, con un rostro de póker. No me había dado cuenta que la conferencia había terminado y todo el personal estaba dejando la sala.

Cuando se había ido mire a Kurt, quién me devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada

''Ya oíste a la capitana, 'Dra Pierce''' murmuró con una sonrisa, divertido ''Esperemos que no te haya llamado para practicar la Eutanasia contigo''

Suspiré y me levante de mi asiento, sintiendo el cansancio por los nervios en mis hombros. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibí un masaje al llegar a casa? Ni en más de un año.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Toqué la puerta de la oficina de Sue, esperando ser recibida. Cuando no me contesto nadie decidí empujar la puerta, solo para encontrar a Sue leyendo unos papeles, muy concentrada. Ni siquiera alzo la vista al verme llegar.

''¿quería hablar conmigo, Dra Silvester?'' pregunté tratando de llamar su atención. Hizo un asentimiento hacia la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio, haciéndome una invitación para tomar asiento.

''Dra Pierce, la he estado observando toda la semana, y pareciera ser que se especializa en importunar'' Me removí incomoda en el asiento. ''Pero lamentablemente, eso no le quita lo buena que es en su trabajo, por lo que no podría sacarla de este hospital'' siguió. Trague un suspiro contenido, aliviada ''Aún'' finalizó. La miré inquieta.

''¿Va sacarme del programa?'' pregunté, tratando de averiguar porque me había llamado.

''No'' negó con su cabeza, mirándome por fin '' Como sabe, desde que Erica Hans ha dejado este hospital, hemos estado buscando a una cardióloga que pueda sustituirla'' comentaba. Asentí al recordar a la Dra Hans, era el diablo encarnado.

''¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?'' pregunté, no sabía a dónde iba dirigido esta conversación.

''Bueno, tenemos a una de las mejores cardiólogas esperando en recepción. Lo único que debe hacer es mostrarle el hospital, y si no hay inconvenientes podrá trabajar con ella y un paciente que necesita un trasplante de corazón'' dijo elevando sus brazo y colocándolo detrás de su cabeza, mientras se recostaba en su amplio sillón. Le sonreí.

''Espere'' dije '' ¿Está diciendo que lo único que debo hacer es mostrarle a esta persona todo el hospital y así podré estar en una operación?'' murmuré, dudosa. Esto sería grandioso.

''¿Acaso lo dije en otro idioma, Pierce?'' murmuró rodando los ojos.

''Bueno, no'' corregí '' Solo estoy sorprendida. Esto sería una gran oportunidad para mi historial''

Los médicos internos aprendíamos así, algunas veces teníamos suerte de que nos permitieran estar en una operación, ya que era muy riesgoso, pero al participar aprendíamos bastante. Recordé algunos inconvenientes que habían pasado entre los médicos internos, quienes solían pelearse por estar en alguna operación. Era una batalla, y ganaba el más astuto.

Y yo solo estaba aquí, sentada en una oficina, estática. Lo único que debía hacer era dar un tour por el hospital a una mujer que se encontraba en la recepción y me ganaría una oportunidad de presenciar un trasplante de corazón.

Esto era demasiado bueno, pensé.

''¿Cuál es la trampa?'' pregunte suspicaz cruzándome, Sue sonrió.

''No hay ninguna'' respondió ''Pero es mejor que le agrades, también trabajaras con Quinn'' dijo tranquila. Asentí.

No sería tan malo trabajar con Quinn, era una gran médica aunque tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Ella espera especializarse en cirugías, mientras que yo esperaba poder ser la mejor en oncología.

''Pierce, si te vuelves a colgar en tus pensamientos y te quedas con esa cara de idiota frente a mí otra vez, te pateare el trasero hasta que salgas del hospital'' espetó Sue con mal humor, yo asentí disculpándome. ''Ahora quita tu blanco trasero de mi sillón y sal de mi oficina''

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndome al ascensor que me llevaría a la recepción para recibir a la nueva doctora. Cuando las puestas se abrieron vi a Quinn con unas carpetas, maldiciendo en voz baja.

''Es una maldita excéntrica, Pierce'' me habló. La miré sin entender de qué hablaba antes de tocar el botón de la planta baja. ''De la nueva doctora'' dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, respondiendo a mis pensamientos. Asentí tratando de no cabrearla más de lo que estaba, ella siguió hablando. ''Me mando por estas carpetas sólo para certificar lo que yo le había dicho'' dijo rodando los ojos. ''Es decir, el paciente exige un cambio de corazón, uno que ya le habíamos implantado por el antiguo. Habíamos dormido su corazón después de sacarlo para ver si volvía a funcionar.'' Siguió mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, dejando entrar a más personas ''Al parecer este loco, pertenece a una tribu de idiotas que piensan que el espíritu de la persona del corazón que el paciente quiere extirparse lo podría estar siguiendo'' soltó una risa irónica y yo la seguí escuchando ''¿No es estúpido?'' preguntó.

''Bueno, cada uno tiene sus creencias y costum-''

''Sí, sí. Y una mierda de Blah Blah Blah'' me interrumpió, fruncí el ceño '' El problema es que su antiguo corazón no podría despertar a tiempo, por lo que lo llevaría a una muerte rápida'' asentí cansada, esperando que el elevador llegase a la planta baja '' Es decir, este tipo prefiere morir a tener que seguir viviendo con un espíritu que posiblemente ni siquiera exista'' , espetó. Bajamos otra planta y el elevador volvió a abrir sus puertas callando las palabras de Quinn.

Creo que en ese instante olvidé como respirar. Santana ingresaba con unas cuantas carpetas saludándonos. Su cabello caía en cascadas onduladas, mientras se sonrojaba ante mi atenta mirada. Desvíe rápidamente mi vista al darme cuenta de mi –no-tan-disimulada- inspección. Tiñendo mis mejillas de un color carmín.

''¿Te asignaron a un nuevo médico?'' preguntó Quinn, haciendo tema de conversación con su antigua residente.

''Esperen, ¿Ya asignaron los residentes?'' pregunté interrumpiendo la conversación y ganando una mirada de Santana. Eso significaba que también asignaron a los míos.

''Duh, eso es de lo que estoy hablando'' contesto de mala gana Quinn ''Y ni siquiera te preocupes'' siguió '' A nosotras no los asignaron por la llegada de está desquiciada'' espetó con rabia, refiriéndose a la nueva doctora.

Yo suspire aliviada. Por lo menos hoy no me tocaría preocuparme por eso, pero sentía curiosidad por Santana ¿A quién le habían asignado? Decidí preguntar, ya que mi curiosidad era más grande que mi orgullo.

''¿A quién te asignaron, Santana?'' dije fingiendo que no me importaba tanto, ella me sonrió bajo esos lentes y se toco un mechón de pelo que caía hacia su rostro.

''Estoy con el Dr Puckerman'' respondió sin importancia. Quinn me miró insegura y elevo una ceja, ella abrió la boca para responder a Santana hasta que esta se dio cuenta que había llegado a su piso. Se despidió antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo.

''Bueno'' continuo Quinn '' Creo que estamos pensando lo mismo y por diferentes motivos'' murmuró. Enarque una ceja ante su comentario. ''Oh vamos, sé lo que piensas. Todo el hospital sabe que ustedes dos no se han llevado bien desde que llegaron aquí. Y eso me hace feliz, porque si llega a tocar un pelo de esa niña..'' Yo la miré y ella completo su frase.

''Cortaré las bolas de Noah Puckerman''

No sabía si sonreír.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Llegamos a la recepción, pero no vimos a la doctora por ninguna parte. Quinn suspiro cansada y dejó las carpetas en el escritorio donde estaba sentada la Dra Bailey firmando algunos papeles. Tenía ojeras y el ceño fruncido.

''Bailey, ¿has visto a la cardióloga excéntrica?'' pregunto recostándose en el escritorio con aire perdido ''Parece una maldita niña, la deje aquí apenas unos minutos'' murmuró. Yo solo me quede allí parada, esperando a que terminaran su interacción.

''Dra Fabray, me gustaría que no volviera a referirse a la Dra Motta como excéntrica'' dijo sacándose sus lentes y recostándose en su asiento. ''Y baje la voz, porque al parecer, está caminando directo a nosotras'' finalizo humilde.

Gire la cabeza para encontrar a una mujer castaña con la mirada perdida, tenía unas cadenas largas y extravagantes colgadas a su cuello, después de unos pasos se quedó estática a unos centímetros de nosotras. Mire a Quinn quien me lanzo una mirada de 'Te-lo-dije' y negué con la cabeza. Decidí presentarme.

''Dra Motta, soy Brittany Pierce y trabajaré con usted el día de hoy'' la saludé amable, mientras extendía mi mano para que la estrechara. Ella me miro inexpresiva, sin siquiera tocar mi mano y decidió hablar.

''¿Sabe usted cuantas bacterias podrían vivir en su mano?'' preguntó con cara de póker. Negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras bajaba mi brazo. '' Se estima que en ellas pueden estar presentes más de 150 clases de bacterias. Sin embargo, según el estudio de 2008 de Proceeding of the National Academy of Sciences, en las manos femeninas pueden existir hasta cuatro mil tipos diferentes de bacterias.'' Finalizo, pasando a un costado mío. Yendo directo hacia las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio de la Dra Bailey. Dándonos la espalda a mí y a Quinn.

''Esto tiene más sentido que sus extensas explicaciones, Dra Fabray'' dijo leyendo atentamente las carpetas. Quinn respondió astuta.

''Es lo mismo que le había explicado''

''No, le había pedido que me diera el historial médico del paciente'' siguió ''No su historia de vida''

Miré a Quinn, quien estaba roja de rabia. Esta mujer que la estaba sacando de quicio, no hacia ninguna mueca, respondía a las personas con fluidez y sin expresión. Como si fuera algún tipo de robot.

''Bueno, señoras, es hora de ver al paciente'' dijo mientras nos encaraba.

''¿Qué pasa con el tour por el hospital?'' pregunté, recordando las palabras de Sue.

''Oh, no se preocupe, la Dra Fabray me llevó a conocer el hospital mientras usted atendía su inconveniente'' me comentó mientras daba un paso hacia el elevador, esperando que la siguiéramos.

''¿Cuál inconveniente?'' le susurre a Quinn, esperando una explicación. Ella sonrió divertida.

''Bueno, como te tardaste tanto y no venias, le dije que tenías diarrea'' explicó mientras seguía a la Dra Motta. Yo fruncí el ceño, y decidí dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

Sólo un día de trabajo con Quinn Fabray.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

''Me está diciendo que prefiere morir por culpa de un ser hipotético, tal como un supuesto espíritu'' habló la Dra Motta al paciente que se encontraba en la cama del hospital mientras yo me encargaba de la intravenosa. ''Eso es ilógico. Se estima que si abandona este corazón, podría perder la capacidad de vivir unos cuantos largos años, es decir, rechaza nuestra oferta para hacer una petición de que devolvamos su viejo corazón, que se encuentra congelado y posiblemente inactivo, incapaz de volver a despertar durante la operación.'' Finalizo, parada recta y sin expresión alguna en medio de la sala.

''Así es'' respondió tranquilo el hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, mientras yo le sonreía tratando de brindarle un poco de apoyo. ''Y espero que puedan darme, al final de la operación, el corazón que me quiten para lograr hacer un ritual que libere el espíritu que se encuentra dentro de él'' siguió, mirando a la castaña. La Dra Motta lo miró estática.

''Es imposible, las normas del hospital señalan que los órganos y residuos de una operación son cremados para evitar posibles accidentes o situaciones que afecten de manera negativa en cualquier aspecto, sea social o médico. Esto que pide podría ser considerado hasta insalubre y no podemos cumplir sus caprichos por una creencia'' Citó, mientras Quinn la miraba cansada. Lo único que queríamos era que le aseguren al hombre que podíamos brindarle el maldito corazón para que pudiera hacer su ritual y así poder seguir con la operación.

''¿Normas?'' preguntó el hombre. La Dra Motta asintió, lanzándome una mirada mientras me alejaba de la cama para volver a mi lugar. ''Señora Motta-''

''Doctora, soy una Doctora'' interrumpió, tocando la placa en su pecho para ver si seguía allí, dónde estaba su distintivo médico.

''Dra Motta'' se corrigió, sin verse afectado por la abrupta interrupción de la mujer ''¿Cree usted en algo?'' preguntó.

''Por supuesto'' respondió ella ''Yo, señor, creo en la ciencia'' siguió sin problemas.

''¿En la ciencia?'' sonrió él. Ella asintió ''La ciencia. Significa que usted cree en algo alcanzable. Algo de lo que puede estar segura, algo tangible'' explicó. ''Yo creo en más'' terminó tranquilo. ''Y desearía que pudieran respetar mis creencias, como yo las suyas''

''Pero eso no está en las normas'' comentó confusa. Yo suspire cansada y salí de la habitación, harta de aquella discusión.

Mire las sillas de la sala de espera y me senté en una de ellas, cerrando mis pesados parpados.

Si seguíamos con esta discusión, jamás podríamos hacerle la operación, lo que significaba horas innecesarias de trabajo. Sugar Motta era terca, no dejaría que aquel hombre ganara la batalla con sus creencias.

''Se ve bastante cansada'' señaló una persona tomando asiento a un costado mío. Me exalte al darme cuenta que esa voz pertenecía a Santana, abrí mis ojos con pesadez solo para encontrarla tomando un jugo, tranquila, mirando el reposabrazos que nos separaba.

''Estarías de la misma forma si entraras a presenciar lo que sucede en aquella sala'' murmuré sin nerviosismo. Todavía no era capaz de procesar que Santana López se encontraba hablando conmigo, y todo por culpa de que mi mente se desviaba en aquel caso.

''¿Es algo de lo que quiera hablar?'' preguntó compasiva.

''Es solo que al parecer a Sugar Motta le interesan más las normas del hospital que las creencias de un hombre moribundo'' murmuré, incapaz de contener mi disconformidad. Ella me brindo una mirada comprensiva.

''Bueno, si tanto sigue las normas, haga de las opiniones de los pacientes una'' reformulo. La miré abriendo mis ojos como plastos, por fin encontrando la solución al problema.

''Eres un genio'' susurré. Ideando un plan. Ella se sonrojó y me sonrió agradecida. ''Tengo que irme'' finalicé, parándome de mi asiento, lista para salir de esa sala de espera. Después de dar unos 3 pasos, regresé a dónde estaba Santana y le estreche la mano totalmente agradecida, ella me sonrió.

Volví a girarme para salir de esa sala, era exactamente la opinión que necesitaba. Y si yo aguante horas escuchando discusiones sobre normas y creencias, Sue resistiría aguantando las mías.

Santana López, eres un jodido genio.

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Corazón funcional

Buenas madrugadas. Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar, pero una semana sin padres, sin hermanos y un gran hoyo negro en la cabeza me llevó a atrasarme en la actualización. Espero que me disculpen.

**Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

**Dualk:** _Es un total halago que decidieras comentar mi fic, espero que aunque no me comentes, sigas el fic con ansias._

**Cvlbrittana:** _Al entrar a Fanfiction tengo la idea de que encontraré un comentario tuyo, y no me equivoco. Me agrada que te guste el fic, y como describí a Sugar. Tus dudas se aclararan dentro de.. ¿Ahora?_

**Britt-Britt:** _Quise dibujar en este capítulo a una Brittany más segura con respecto a sus conversaciones con Santana, y espero que tus dudas se aclaren dentro de poco. En cuanto a los capítulos, intento hacer de todo para hacerlos más largos pero es como que quiero hacer lo posible por actualizar, además de que mi cabeza me impide extenderlos. Intentó hacer todo lo que puedo. Agradezco bastante tu comentario y que te guste tanto el fic._

**Perdonen las faltas gramaticales**, es que siempre subo el fic al segundo en que lo termino. No tengo ni idea de por qué. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.

**Capítulo IV**

''A ver si entiendo'' dijo Sue, sacándose los lentes y colocándolos en su escritorio. Yo estaba parada frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, esperando nerviosamente su opinión respecto a la idea que le había formulado. ''¿Me está pidiendo que diga, ante usted como testigo, que el personal médico no tiene la autorización de oponerse a las creencias religiosas, u otras, de los pacientes del hospital y que considere ese hecho como una norma general?'' Asentí efusivamente. ''¿Con qué objetivo?'' preguntó, elevando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Solté un suspiro y me derrumbe en el cómodo asiento que descansaba frente a su escritorio.

''La Dra Motta se empecina en respetar las normas del hospital antes que al paciente'' respondí cansada, recordando todas las horas que pasamos en aquella habitación discutiendo el tema con el hombre, y como Sugar defendía las reglas como si fueran su biblia ''Hemos perdido más de 5 horas discutiendo con el hombre, ya que se reúsa a hacer la operación sin que nos comprometamos a devolverle el corazón que le extirpemos'' ella asintió pensativa, mientras yo seguía ''Es decir, este hombre, a lo sumo, llevará el órgano a su tribu y lo quemarán o algo parecido.'' Le insistí ''No afectaría al hospital en ningún ámbito'' expliqué, tratando de que Sue lo considere, omitiendo algunas implicaciones respecto a este paciente y al corazón.

Ella volvió a tomar sus lentes del escritorio y volvió a colocárselos, me miró por unos segundos sin parpadear y sonrió de lado. ''Bueno, pues acepto eso'' espetó sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

''No, no'' La paré, ella enarco una ceja ''Debe decirlo completamente y en voz alta'' la corregí, acomodándome en el asiento.

'' Es mejor que salgas ahora mismo de mi oficina o cambiaré de opinión'' me respondió pedante, mientras volvía a sus documentos.

_Bueno, era más de lo que podía esperar._

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

Estábamos en la sala de cirugía. Quinn buscaba el ángulo perfecto para que la luz diera a la abertura en el pecho del paciente, mientras la Dra Motta se concentraba en no cortar nada con su bisturí. Yo estaba frente a Sugar, mientras observaba atentamente todo el protocolo que debían hacer para poder extirparle el corazón al hombre.

Llevaba unos guantes, un tapabocas y la blanca vestimenta del hospital como atuendo.

''Este hombre está perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida'' comentó la Dra Motta llamando nuestra atención. Se la veía tan concentrada mientras utilizaba el bisturí para cortar una zona alrededor del corazón.

''Bueno, creo que él estaría más feliz sin ese corazón'' respondió Quinn al encontrar el lugar perfecto para la luz. Yo asentí en acuerdo, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos pareciera notarme.

''¿Feliz?'' preguntó Sugar, atenta a sus movimientos y dirigiéndole una mirada a Quinn ''Podría morir por una creencia absurda'' dijo sin expresión, al tan-característico-estilo-Motta.

''La felicidad es subjetiva, Dra Motta'' interrumpí, tratando no solo de defender a el hombre que, ahora mismo, se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de operaciones, incapaz de defenderse.. Sino también para aprovechar la ocasión de que me tomarán en cuenta.

''Tal vez'' murmuró sin convicción, mientras seguía con su trabajo '' Sin embargo, puede analizarse mediante procedimientos objetivos'' explicó. Miré a Quinn cansada, tratando de pedir ayuda sutilmente, a lo que ella respondió rodando los ojos. ''Para algunos este caso les parecerá tonto e inhumano'' siguió, volví a dirigirle la mirada ''Según ustedes, el hecho de que le acortemos la vida a este hombre, lo hará más feliz'' dijo, agarrando una pinza ''Pero la felicidad es un estado de ánimo cambiante, variable, alterable, tornadizo, inestabl-''

''¿Cuál es su punto?'' la molesto Quinn, cortándola. A la Dra Motta pareció no importarle la interrupción, pues seguía estoica.

''Mi punto, Dra Fabray, es que este hombre pide menos tiempo de vida, por un minuto de paz y felicidad.. Porque no le durará para siempre porque así es como la felicidad funciona'' explico tranquilamente ''Miles de personas no tienen la oportunidad de vivir y este hombre pide que se la acortemos'' dijo, pensé en escuchar un atisbo de rabia en su voz. Pero al mirarla atentamente me daba cuenta que no realizaba ninguna expresión, dándome la idea de que me lo imaginaba.

''Los médicos estamos para salvar vidas, para ayudar a las personas que quieren una vida menos efímera.. No para arrebatarlas.'' Repitió, más clara.

''Bueno, nos guste o no, debemos respetar las decisiones de los pacientes'' afirmó Quinn sin darle importancia ''No podemos influir en la decisiones de los demás''

''No, no podemos'' murmuró mientras sacaba el corazón del hombre, una médica lo tomó y le pasó el corazón que habíamos congelado hace tres meses, esta era la primera vez en la historia del hospital donde un hombre que se había hecho una operación para alargar su vida volvía para reclamar que ya no la quería. ''Y esta operación será un desperdicio de tiempo, el hospital no concederá el corazón para su ritual''

''Umm.. Respecto a eso Dra Motta'' interrumpí ''Creo que la Dra Silvester olvidó informarle sobre una norma del hospital bastante importante'' dije incómoda y es que debemos respetar las creencias y religiones de los pacientes, por lo tanto el hospital podrá ceder a este hombre el corazón que tanto pide.. Es por eso que el paciente aceptó hacerse esta operación'' finalicé. La Dra Motta elevo su vista del paciente para dirigirla a mí, poso sus ojos marrones por unos segundos en mi rostro hasta que Quinn estalló en una pequeña risa, haciendo que esa oscura mirada pasara de mí a Quinn. La rubia tragó saliva y comenzó a buscar algo en qué entretenerse.

''¿Me está diciendo, Dra Pierce-'' empezó a decir lentamente, dejando los utensilios a un costado del hombre, para tomar un vistazo completo de mí ''-que el hospital concedió a este hombre un corazón funcional, sano y estable, que una persona a punto de morir en algún lugar del mundo, o incluso en este hospital, podría tomarlo para salvar su vida? ¿Sólo para que este hombre lo tire a la basura o lo queme como parte de un ritual?'' contestó, haciéndome sentir abrumada. No lo había pensado de esa forma.

La Dra Motta desvió su mirada sin esperar una respuesta y siguió con su trabajo en silencio.

No volvió a hablar hasta que termino la operación.

Y yo… No volví a levantar mi mirada.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

El sol se estaba poniendo, Quinn y yo completábamos algunos papeles en recepción acerca de la operación.

El corazón congelado fue insertado en el paciente, se había tornado morado hasta tomar su color característico, sorprendiéndonos a todos en la sala de operaciones. El paciente estaba sano y salvo.. Hasta que ese corazón viejo dejara de funcionar, claro.

La Dra Motta exigió imponente que lo quitaran de la lista de donantes para siempre.

Por una parte me sentía mal, las palabras de la doctora Motta eran claras y ciertas, incluso me hacía dudar de la decisión que había tomado acerca de mi petición a Sue.

El corazón que había pedido para el ritual de este hombre podría seguir sano, estable y funcional para salvar una vida… En cambio, en este momento estaba en alguna bolsa de basura, esperando a entregársela a un hombre que lo destruiría. ¿Para qué? Para usarlo en actos increíbles y egoístas.

Por otra parte, no podía negar que el rostro de felicidad y las palabras de gratitud de aquel hombre removieron algo dentro mío ¿Me hacía eso una pésima medica? ¿Una mala persona?

Ese hombre tenía la tonta esperanza de que destruir un corazón lo ayudaría a estar en paz con un ser trascendental.. ¿Pero quién era yo para decirle a un niño que Santa Claus no existía? Nadie. No tenía el coraje para ofenderlo.

''Brittany, debo pedirte que lleves a la excéntrica a la salida'' dijo Quinn, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ella entregaba sus papeles completos a Bailey. La miré aturdida tratando de asimilar lo que me estaba pidiendo. Ella lanzó una vista por encima de mi hombro, giré la cabeza para encontrar a la Dra Motta a unos metros de nosotras esperando recta, lanzando miradas por todas partes, de forma paranoica. Volví a mirar a Quinn.

''No puedes pedirme eso. No ahora'' le supliqué susurrándole, acercándome un poco a ella. Ella rodó los ojos.

''No te lo estoy pidiendo. Lo vas a hacer te guste o no'' me retó. ''Te cubrí con ella esta mañana, es hora de que tú me cubras a mí'' siguió mientras se colocaba el bolígrafo que había utilizado en el bolsillo delantero de su bata. ''Sue me pidió que la acompañara y le preguntará si le gustaba el hospital, y si decidiría quedarse a tiempo completo como Doctora de turno'' explicaba ''Pero no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para conversar con esa psicópata. Debo dejar el hospital en 5 minutos o me perderé el metro para llegar a _una cita_ en mi apartamento'' comentaba. No me había esperado lo último.

''_¿Una cita?_'' pregunté elevando mis cejas, ella se sonrojó, al parecer se le había escapado lo último.

''No te incumbe'' me espeto. ''Ahora ve con la loquita''

Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella me calló con un dedo. ''No es un asunto para discutir'' sentenció.

Di un suspiro exasperado, negué con la cabeza y tome todas mis fuerzas para girarme y encarar a la Dra Motta, quien me lanzo una mirada por el exabrupto.

Le asentí con la cabeza mientras me paraba junto a ella y tocaba el botón de la planta baja para llevarla a la salida.

''La acompañaré'' sugerí cordialmente, sin que se notase que no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Ella asintió mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían ante nosotras. Entramos en silencio hasta que ella decidió dirigirme la palabra, tratando de hallar un tema de conversación.

'' Sabe, la cardiología es un campo complejo, por eso muchos cardiólogos se sub especializan en diferentes áreas, como son la electrofisiología, cardiología intervencionista, cardiología nuclear, eco cardiografía, rehabilitación cardíaca, terapia intensiva cardiológica y unidad coronaria'' la escuché ''Yo me especializo en todas'' comentó, la miré atenta. ''El corazón es un órgano tan complejo, por eso me atrae tanto'' siguió, no tenía la menor idea a dónde quería llegar. ''Dra Pierce, los médicos estamos hechos para salvar vidas, no para comprender y ser compasivos''

''Ser médico es una profesión, Dra Motta.'' La corté, tratando de hacerla sentir lo equivocada que estaba ''En cambio, todos somos seres humanos, y es la comprensión y la compasión lo que nos diferencia de los animales'' ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la callé con mis palabras ''Sé que piensa que soy una pésima médica por ayudar a ese hombre'' le dije, ella volvió a abrir su boca pero la interrumpí ''Pero si soy una horrible médica por ayudarlo, usted es una burla de persona por no sentir lástima por él'' seguí elevando la voz, perdiendo los estribos. A ella parecía no afectarle mi estado, pues se quedaba parada sin inmutarse, inspeccionándome ''Y es irónico que a una persona como usted le aficionen tanto los corazones cuando, obviamente, pareciera que usted no posee uno'' finalicé, tratando de controlar mi respiración por el exabrupto. Mis hombros se elevaban a la par que mi profunda respiración, mientras trataba de hiperventilarme. No podía respirar bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo observe la mano huesuda de la doctora Motta, quién me tendía una botella de agua para que la tomara. La acepte y me tranquilice lentamente, volviendo a regular mi respiración. Dirigí una mirada a la castaña, para encontrarla observándome estática como siempre. Ella rompió el silencio.

''¿Sabe lo que es el Asperger, Dra Pierce?'' preguntó, dirigió su mirada a las puertas del elevador, dándome la vista de su perfecto perfil. Asentí aunque dudé de que pudiera verme.

''Es un síndrome que altera la interacción social y la comunicación de gravedad variable, forma parte del trastorno autista'' recordé.

''Entonces, creo que también sabe que es el autismo.'' Dijo tranquila, sin mirarme.

'' Un trastorno que afecta la socialización, comunicación, imaginación, planificación y reciprocidad emocional, y se evidencia mediante conductas repetitivas o inusuales'' respondí, dando lugar a todo y lamentando lo que pensaba que estaba por llegar a pasar.

''Durante mi niñez me habían llevado a un médico en África, dónde vivía'' empezó a decir ''Me había diagnosticado Asperger de una manera negligente. Mis padres se volvieron locos, pero luego ya no les pareció tan grave porque llegaron a la conclusión de que me seguían amando y de que yo los amaba también, nada más importaba'' La seguí escuchando, tratando de no realizar ningún movimiento ''Al mudarnos a América, ingresé a la facultad de Ciencias de la Salud en Harvard, donde unos compañeros notaron algo en mí y me obligaron a hacerme unos estudios... Hallaron que además de aquel diagnosticado Asperger, padecía una clase extraña de autismo, no tan grave, pero influyente.'' dijo tranquila, sin emoción alguna. ''Entonces, no me diga que no soy una persona, sino un animal por no poder compadecerme de una persona-'' me contestó, dejándome estática ''-cuando lo único que sé y trato de hacer es salvar vidas'' terminó, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. ''Y no creo que su intención era burlarse de mí, y no creo que sea una pésima doctora, no creo que sea una mala persona, no creo que sea una burla y agradezco que me haya acompañado hasta la salida'' dijo lentamente, mientras dejaba el elevador para dirigirse a las puertas de cristal del hospital.

Me quedé mirándola sin parpadear mientras abandonaba el edificio por la salida, hasta que una enfermera entró al ascensor con una niña en silla de ruedas, con un respirador siguiéndola detrás de ella. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron sacándome de mi estupor. Sacudí mi cabeza y me sujete por una de los costados del ascensor para no caerme, mis rodillas temblaban y me sentía cansada. Los ojos me picaban y mis parpados se sentían pesados. Comenzaba a marearme.

''¿Piensa que encontrarán a una persona que me doné un corazón, Dra Jonson?'' preguntó la niña mientras el elevador paraba en mi piso, me bajé antes de escuchar la respuesta.

Cuando salí del elevador tambaleándome, me encontré con Bailey quién hablaba con un paciente en el pasillo. Pasé junto a ella y posó su mirada en mí, mientras yo intentaba llegar a la sala de descanso.

''Brittany ¿Qué haces aquí?'' preguntó después de disculparse con su paciente para seguirme ''Tu turno término hace 30 minutos'' me recordó mientras tomaba en cuenta mi aspecto ''¿Te ocurre algo?'' dijo todavía siguiéndome preocupada.

No encontré las palabras para contestarle, mi boca estaba seca. Observé las butacas que se encontraban frente a la sala de descanso y me derrumbe en ellas antes de que mis rodillas dejaran de funcionar. Comencé a respirar rápidamente, mientras mi mente repasaba los hechos.

En ese momento Santana salía de la sala de descanso con su ropa cambiada y una cartera, dispuesta a dejar el edificio, con su teléfono en mano. Cuando alzó su vista nuestros ojos se encontraron y justo en ese instante las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

''Oh Dios, respira Brittany'' me recomendó Bailey, tratando de ayudarme, aunque lo único que logro fue que empezará con los sollozos. Bailey miraba por todos lados en busca de ayuda y encontró a Santana, parada estática frente a nosotras sin saber qué hacer. ''No te quedes allí, recuéstala mientras busco un poco de agua'' le ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo. Santana la obedeció, dejando su cartera en el suelo, mientras ayudaba a levantarme y dirigirme hacia el interior de la sala de descanso. Me sentó en una de las camas mientras seguía sujetándome. La miré mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

''¿Crees q-que'' intenté hablar pero mis sollozos me lo impedían. Santana extendió su mano detrás de mí, haciéndome círculos en la espalda para calmarme, mientras me susurraba pequeñas palabras. Intenté de nuevo.

''¿P-piensa que so-soy una mala per-persona?'' logré decir mientras me daba un hipo por los sollozos, las lagrimas seguían abandonando mis ojos sin cesar. Ella me miró compasiva, con una sonrisa.

''¿Por qué pensaría eso, Brittany?'' preguntó, brindándome una sonrisa mientras seguía haciéndome círculos. No pude evitar notar que me había llamado por mi nombre.

''Es qu-que le arrebaté la po-posibilidad de viv-vir a una persona, y-y- ofendí a una muj-jer co-con autismo que demostró m-mas compasión qu-e yo, incluso m-me ayudo a tranquilizar y yo-''

''Shhh'' me interrumpió Santana, dejando de hacer círculos en mi espalda, separándome de ella para tener una mejor visión de mí. No me había dado cuenta de la calidez y confort que me ofrecían sus brazos hasta que me soltó. ''No puedo entenderte, debes tranquilizarte'' me aconsejó. Mientras, elevó sus manos a mi rostro, para sujetármela y secar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Descanse mi cabeza en sus manos, cerrando los ojos, mientras trataba duramente de tomar respiraciones profundas para explicarle lo sucedido.

''Le pedí a Sue que le diera a este hombre un corazón que se le había extirpado'' dije con hipo, abriendo mis ojos. Ella me soltó y asintió para que siguiera contándole.

''Pero él lo quería para destruirlo o algo así'' murmuré ''Prácticamente le dije a la doctora Motta que era un animal sin sentimientos, pero resultó que sufre de asperger pero con tendencias autistas'' expliqué, mientras ella volvía a detener una lágrima que iba cayendo de mis rostro. Sus ojos expresaban pena.

''No sabías eso, no puedes culparte'' dijo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro para reconfortarme.

''¡Pero debía saberlo, mostraba todos los síntomas!'' dije elevando mi voz, haciendo que ella alejara su mano de mi, estremeciéndose. Me lamente por eso ''Lo siento'' me disculpe, ella asintió mirando sus manos unidas sobre sus muslos. ''Perdóname, Santana, estoy muy alterada'' le dije tomándole las manos en forma de disculpa. Ella me sonrió de lado, esperando que siguiera con la historia.

''Después que ella me dejó sola en el elevador, una niña entro preguntando si podrían conseguir un corazón'' seguí, mareándome un poco por el recuerdo y la culpa.

''Brittany, no puedes culparte por eso, tal vez esa niña no sea compatible con ese corazón'' explico amable ''Incluso el corazón que le extirparon no funcionaba y-''

''Ese es el problema'' la acorte, mirándola con culpa ''No le había dicho a Sue que el corazón que el hombre pedía, era uno que ya le habíamos cambiado. Es decir, este hombre llevó un corazón en perfecto estado para destruirlo, mientras que decidió vivir con uno viejo'' murmure, con la vista fija en nuestras manos. ''Significa que, en parte, engañe a la doctora Motta al decirle que el paciente tenía la total aprobación del hospital para llevárselo cuando en realidad solo estaba engañando a todo el mundo para ayudar a un ingenuo hombre'' dije mientras más lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

La sala permaneció en total silencio, hasta que me calme y la incertidumbre llevo a que elevara mí vista a Santana, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Note su rostro perfecto en la concentración, mientras que sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, su cabello caía sobre sus orejas, mientras que otra parte caían en cascadas por sobre sus hombros y espalda. No podía creer que me gustaba esta mujer y que ella ni siquiera lo notara.

Se dio cuenta que la miraba y me sonrió tranquila, apretando más nuestras manos.

''Brittany, no creo que seas una mala persona'' murmuró, recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos, seria ''Tus intenciones, desde el principio, fueron buenas y sinceras'' continuo ''No quisiste lastimar a nadie, quisiste hacer feliz a una persona''

''Pero yo-''

''Sh'' me cortó, mientras trataba de recordar lo que iba a decir ''Cometiste el error de enfrascarte en un único objetivo, sin pensar en qué consecuencias podría traerte'' bajé mi mirada apenada, enojada conmigo misma.

''A veces, cuando nos sentimos mal respecto a nuestras decisiones.. Explotamos y buscamos culpar a alguien que no sea nosotros mismos.'' Explico, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en mis manos ''Eso fue lo que paso con la Dra Motta'' me dijo, sin ningún atisbo de maldad en su voz.

''Tampoco puedes ir mintiendo a otras personas para ayudar a una, Brittany.'' Me regaño ''Aunque tus intenciones son buenas, nunca podrás salvar y ayudar a todo el mundo. La vida a veces solo toma su rumbo, y nadie puede evitar que sucedan las cosas que pasan'' siguió hablándome con una voz tranquila, mientras que sus caricias nunca vacilaban.

''No puedes deshacer tus errores.. Pero podrías remendarlos empezando con una disculpa'' finalizo. Asentí agradecida por sus palabras, sin separar mi vista de nuestras manos y sus caricias, que me hacían sentir un cosquilleo.

''¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre sabes que decir?'' pregunté, alzando mi vista y mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome modesta.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, junto a ella, agarradas de la mano. No creía que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir tan blanda, tan insegura respecto a algo, tan extraña. No me consideraba una persona fría, pero tampoco tan sentimental como cuando pienso en ella.

Nunca me había sentido de esta forma con Sam, aunque me seguía sintiendo enojada por su traición, no significaba que me siguiera gustando.

Al mirar a Santana, tan concentrada tratando de hacerme sentir bien, se me olvidaba todo, los prejuicios, las consecuencias, el mundo exterior en general. Solo quería acercarme un poco más hacia ella, hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraran frente a frente y poder juntar mis labios con los de ella, y que ella respondiera al beso.

Era un poco injusto de mi parte aprovechar esta situación mientras ella no sabía de mis sentimientos, tal vez si supiera en qué pensaba se apartaría de mí y nunca volvería a hablarme.

Como cobarde, decidí callarme mientras seguíamos en el silencio de la habitación.

''¿Estás mejor?'' preguntó en un susurro. Asentí brindándole una sonrisa agradecida, ella siguió hablando ''¿Tomás solo agua de montaña?''

''¿Eh?'' respondí a su pregunta, tratando de comprender de qué hablaba.

''Que si tomas agua de montaña o algo por el estilo'' volvió a decir ''Es que como la Dra Bailey se había tardado, pensé que fue a buscar algún rio de montaña para embotellarlo y traértelo'' me dijo, le sonreí.

''Imaginando como es Bailey, seguro esta en urgencias, olvidándose de mí'' concluí, ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

''No quiero dejarte sola pero creo que es hora de irme, se hace muy tarde y tengo que llegar al departamento de una amiga'' dijo separando sus manos de mí, haciéndome sentir miserable, fijándose la hora en el reloj ''Y llevo 45 minutos de retraso'' dijo maldiciendo por lo bajo. ''Me matará''

''Siento tomar todo tu tiempo'' me disculpé, sin lamentarme sinceramente, pues tuve la dicha de estar con ella. ''Es mejor que te vayas ahora, a no ser que quieras que tu cuerpo aparezca encontrado en un río en las noticias de mañana'' bromeé, ella negó con la cabeza.

''Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti como testigo, para vengar mi muerte'' respondió levantándose de la cama, tomando sus cosas, lista para salir.

''Entonces es mejor que me digas su nombre, para denunciarla'' dije bromeando, pero en parte curiosa por saber a dónde iba.

Ella dudó en responder.

''En ese caso deberás culpar a Q'' contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Q?'' pregunté confundida, ella rodó los ojos ante su respuesta indescifrable. Hasta que se corrigió.

''Quinn, Quinn Fabray''

_Junté los rompecabezas, y no me gustó lo que hallé._

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Distanciamiento

**¡Nuevo capítulo! (Se ha activado sola la letra negrita, soy muy floja para quitarla ahora)**

**Cvlbrittana:**_Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy tratando de que el hoyo negro de mi cabeza no consuma todas mis ideas. Respecto al foro, seguí tus instrucciones, pero me cuesta encontrarle la onda a los sitios de la página. Además de mi incapacidad de navegar por otros sitios, quiero estar segura de esta historia para ver si la comparto allí. Espero que tus preguntas se vayan aclarando dentro de poco. En serio tus comentarios me agradan mucho, espero que sigas por aquí._

He aquí otro capítulo. Repito, **disculpen los errores.**

**Capítulo V**

Quinn estaba al otro extremo del comedor sola en una mesa, jugando con su desayuno con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo inspeccionaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de hallar una pista que aclare mis sospechas respecto a Santana.

Ayer, cuando Santana se fue y dejó a mi mente trabajando a mil por segundo en la sala de descanso del cuarto piso, comencé a mentirme, diciendo que no podía ser cierto lo que comenzaba a imaginarme.

Me encontré tratando de hallar una excusa para justificar el hecho de que Santana debía ir a el departamento de Quinn, cuando ésta se suponía que tendría una cita.

Tal vez esté suponiendo mal las cosas, ¿No significaría eso que Quinn y Sanana eran lesbianas? Nunca habían dado un indicio de serlos. Entonces, eso significaba había una posibilidad de que Santana pudiera ser lesbiana y podría llegar a responder mis sentimientos, pero en este caso, no quería que lo fuera. No quería que fuera de Quinn Fabray, quería que fuera solo mía.

Volví a mirar a Quinn mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano que descansaba en la gran mesa donde me encontraba desayunando una gelatina y un emparedado de queso.

''¿Por qué tan sola, guapa?'' me exalte saliendo de mis pensamientos. Miré a mi lado para encontrar a Rachel, tratando de imitar su mejor voz de camionero. Estaba todavía vestida con su indumentaria del hospital, arrodillada en una de las sillas rojas, mirándome.

''¿Qué acaso tu turno no había terminado ya?'' pregunte, dando una mordida a mi emparedado.

''Brittany, sabes que mi turno termina a las ocho'' respondió tranquila. Mire más allá de ella para encontrar el gran reloj del comedor colgado en la pared, señalando que eran las 8:43 am. Enarqué una ceja hacia ella. Ella miró el reloj y se encogió de hombros.

''No tengo nada que hacer en casa, después de todo'' dijo bajándose del asiento y sentándose en una posición recta. ''Tengo una grandiosa noticia'' comento feliz cambiando de tema, con una sonrisa formándose en toda la cara.

''¿Segura que es una buena noticia?'' pregunte escéptica, mientras ella asentía efusivamente ''Porque la última vez que me dijiste que tenias una buena noticia, me pase noches sin dormir porque te habías comprado un karaoke de Barbra Streisand''

''Sí, lo sé'' Asintió recordando aquella vez ''Es una lástima que se lo hayan robado'' se lamentó. Sonreí por lo bajo, recordando cómo había arrojado ese juego a la basura, mientras que le dije a Rachel que no sabía lo que había pasado. Fue en ese momento en que ella llego a la conclusión de que una persona se metió a la casa para quitarle su _'valiosísimo'_ karaoke de la _'diva'_ Barbra Streisand. Me había asustado que pensara en llamar a la policía para que investiguen el caso, pero estos le dijeron que no perderían su tiempo en juego de niños. ''Bueno, eso no importa'' Finalizo, saliendo de sus recuerdos ''Al parecer, la estúpida idea de la Dra. Silvester de hacer este tipo de rotación de residentes, me trajo algo para estar feliz'' me comento.

''¿Y qué se supone que es eso?'' pregunté, abriendo mi gelatina, concentrada.

''¡Tengo un día libre!'' sonrió ''Comienzo pasado mañana a hacer turnos de día'' dijo con efusividad, me alegré por ella, sabiendo como odiaba tener que trabajar a altas horas de la noche ''Eso significa que ya no me desvelaré en las madrugadas y podré pasar más tiempo contigo''

''Bueno, no sé si eso deba alegrarme o asustarme'' fingí pensarlo con una cara seria, hasta que ella me dio un empujoncito juguetón con su hombro.

''Cállate'' me espeto ''Tu me amas, mujer'' dijo sonriendo, mientras sacaba su teléfono para enviar un mensaje.

Desvié la mirada hacia Quinn, quien elevó su vista hacia la puerta. Seguí sus ojos sólo para ver a Santana entrando con una bandeja de desayuno, y haciendo caso omiso de ella con un ceño fruncido, pasando su mesa de largo para sentarse con otros residentes. Vi maldecir a Quinn por lo bajo, mientras regresaba a jugar con su desayuno, no había probado nada.

Durante unos minutos, no pude apartar la vista de la rubia, quien parecía cansada y resentida por algo. Apretaba sus utensilios tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, y sus cejas parecían optar por tomar un ceño fruncido permanente.

''Wouh, se la ve fatal'' dijo Rachel, siguiendo mis ojos ''Escuché que encerró a J.B.I en la morgue esta mañana solo porque no sabía qué decirle cuando ella le hizo una pregunta'' comento, la miré escuchándola, ella continúo ''Al parecer su humor está de perros. Todos piensan que está en algún estilo de menopausia prematura o lo que sea'' dijo apartando su vista. Eso me intrigó, algo debió salir mal con Santana y Quinn, pues ayer estaban como siempre, en cambio ahora parecían bastante enojadas.

''¿Notas algo raro en Santana y Quinn?'' pregunté, necesitaba saber la opinión de Rachel.. Debía saber si era tan ciega como para no darme cuenta que ellas salían o si no había nada allí.

Rachel alzo su vista hacia las personas que había nombrado, sin disimulo.

''Están distantes'' opinó.

''No, quiero decir, mucho antes que ahora. Cuando Santana era la residente de Quinn'' me corregí, encogiéndome un poco hacia ella para que me escuchara mejor.

''Bueno, nosotros pensábamos que Santana era la mascota de Quinn'' me dijo confundiéndome. Ella pareció notarlo por lo que siguió ''Los residentes nos dábamos cuenta que Quinn controlaba mucho a Santana'' se encogió de hombros.

Traté de analizar la información que Rachel me estaba ofreciendo, tratando de hallar un momento donde Quinn se mostrara controlista, pero no recordaba. Todas las veces que las veía estaban sonriéndose, incluso, aquella vez que Quinn y Santana se sentaron con nosotras, la rubia le lanzaba miradas comprensivas a la morena y cuando Quinn se alteraba, Santana la calmaba, acariciándola.

_**'' Creo que estamos pensando lo mismo y por diferentes motivos''**__ murmuró. _

''_**si llega a tocar un pelo de esa niña..''**__ Yo la miré y ella completo su frase._

_**''Cortaré las bolas de Noah Puckerman''**_

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Era tan obvio que esas dos tenían algo.. No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar todos aquellos detalles frente a mis propios ojos. ¿Era por eso que envidiaba tanto a Quinn Fabray? Ya lo creo.

¿Pero cómo es que nadie piensa que no pasan más allá de una simple amistad?

Miré a Santana, quien estaba mirando su bandeja de desayuno mientras sus compañeros hablaban sin cesar alrededor de ella. Se la veía tan.. rara.

''Todo se vuelve más claro cuando observas en retroceso'' murmuré pensativa.

''¿Dijiste algo?'' me preguntó Rachel, la miré pensativa y negué con la cabeza.

''Si me disculpas'' dije levantándome de la mesa, ella me lanzo una mirada confundida, sin saber porque la abandonaba sin haberme terminado mi desayuno ''Recordé que tenía unos papeles que rellenar'' mentí. Ella me miro escéptica y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

''Te veo en casa, Brittany'' me dijo tomando sus cojas para levantarse. Asentí.

Ella pasó a un costado mío cuando salió. Tomé unos pasos hacia la salida, pero me giré para observar a Santana, quien al parecer aparto rápidamente la vista de mí. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y volví a mantener el paso hacia la salida con una sola cosa en mente.

_Averiguar qué pasaba entre Santana López y Quinn Fabray._

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

''Brittany, ¿Estás mejor?'' me asaltó Bailey cuando caminaba por los pasillos que me llevaban a la recepción. La miré con una ceja alzada.

''¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?'' pregunté mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a la sala, dónde vería en qué sector trabajaría hoy.

''¡Oh vamos! Me llamaron de emergencias, tuve que atender a un paciente'' se justificó, mientras yo miraba la tabla de médicos.

''No estoy diciendo nada'' le dije mientras buscaba mi nombre en la larga lista de médicos. Ella se quedo parada junto a mí, esperando que termine mi concentración. Me giré hacia ella al no encontrar mi nombre. ''¿Sabes qué sector me tocó?'' le pregunté. Ella asintió.

''Trauma con Mercedes Jones'' me informó mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, yo la seguí.

''¿Me han asignado residentes?'' pregunté con gran interés.

''Uh, a ver'' dijo sentándose en el escritorio, buscando archivos en la vieja computadora. Yo espere paciente. Luego de unos minutos, tamborileé mis dedos sobre su escritorio perdiendo la paciencia, me giré mientras ella seguía buscando en la computadora, sólo para encontrar a Quinn dirigiéndose hacia nosotras. La miré mientras venía con paso apresurado y un ceño fruncido.

''Bailey ¿Has visto a Finn Hudson?'' preguntó irritada, mientras yo le lanzaba miradas en mi lugar, tratando de leer su mente.

''Espera un segundo, estoy ocupada, Dra Fabray'' dijo tarareando mientras seguía en la computadora, ella golpeó sus puños sobre el escritorio.

''¿Requiere tanta concentración decirme si lo vio o no?'' dijo totalmente irritada, Bailey siguió tarareando y Quinn resoplo enojada. Se giró solo para encontrar que la estaba observando detenidamente.

''¿Qué miras, Paris Hilton?'' se burló, mientras respondía mi mirada con la ceja enarcada. Le di una sonrisa fingida. No podía creer que Santana tuviera tanta paciencia con esta... mujer.

''¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?'' pregunté, haciéndome de la desentendida, mientras alzaba mi mano para observar mis pulidas uñas. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

''Te había dicho que no es de tu incumbencia'' dijo rodando los ojos, mientras volvía a darle la cara a Bailey. Yo resoplé por su respuesta. ''¡Vamos mujer, no tengo todo el día!'' la apresuró.

''Dra Fabray, me está sacando de mis casillas con su molesta voz'' alzó la voz la morena, mientras soltaba el mouse y le dirigía una mirada de muerte, me encogí ante su reacción. ''El Dr Hudson se encuentra en pediatría.'' Le espetó ''Ahora lárguese antes de que me lance sobre usted'' la recomendó. Quinn la miró y se giró con paso apresurado hacia el ascensor.

Era cierto, Quinn ayer se había portado de una manera más decente. Se podría decir que incluso se la veía más feliz, más alegre. Me había tratado con menos insultos mientras trabajábamos juntas. En cambio, ahora, se la veía tan malhumorada, irritante y grosera.

No creo que Santana haya hecho nada malo contra Quinn, ellas dos eran polos opuestos, el yin y el yan, solían complementarse muy bien ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué paso en su relación para que estuvieran tan enojadas una con la otra?

Seguía sin querer pensar que tuvieron un romance. Que Quinn tuviera lo que yo tanto anhelaba me destruiría por dentro, la idea de que ella fuera la que recibiera aquellas dulces caricias y unos apasionados besos de la mujer que me sacaba el aliento, me mataba.

''Lauren Zizes, Rick Nelson y Kurt Hummel'' la voz de la doctora Bailey me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza y una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro cuando entendí de qué hablaba.

''¿Kurt Hummel?'' sonreí, pensando que al fin volvería a trabajar con él después de casi un año.

''¿Acaso es sorda, Dra Pierce?'' preguntó molesta, llamándome por mi apellido. Al parecer la irritabilidad de Quinn era contagiosa. Asentí con la cabeza sin querer molestarla, mientras le daba las gracias y me dirigía hacia la sala de trauma.

Tal vez Kurt me daría la razón.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Entré a la sala de trauma donde se encontraban Mercedes Jones, O'Malley, y unos residentes tratando de calmar los gritos de unas dos muchachas que se encontraban en camas separadas, con raspaduras y heridas sangrantes. No veía a Kurt por ningún lado.

Tomé un impulso y ayude a la Dra Jones para sujetar a la niña de, no más, de 16 años, quien parecía querer saltar sobre la otra paciente mientras seguía lanzándole insultos.

''¡Eres una idiota, Linzie'' le gritó, mientras yo me encargaba a duras penas de que se calmara ''¡Espero que papá y mamá te maten por esto!'' decía inquieta, la tome del brazo para que Lauren pudiera encargarse de una hemorragia en el hombro.

''¿Qué fue lo que paso?'' preguntó la Dra Jones, impaciente, tratando de averiguar los hechos para hacer el papeleo.

''¡No le digas, Ashley-'' le suplicó la otra niña sentándose en la camilla con brusquedad, que al parecer, era su hermana por la similitud ''-no se lo-''

''¡Esa tonta tomo el auto de nuestros padres y me engañó diciéndome que solo daríamos una vuelta por la manzana!'' explicó la niña. La otra chica, se tumbo exasperada en su camilla, mientras O'Malley la atendía. ''¡Ni siquiera es legal que condujera porque tiene 17 años!'' informo mientras Mercedes anotaba lo que decía, en una hoja blanca del hospital.

''¡Eres una maldita soplona, Ashley'' la insultó su hermana.

''¡Tú eres una bestia!'' le respondió con brusquedad.

''Niñas, deben decirme sus nombres para que pueda llamar a sus padres'' explicó Mercedes, tratando de ser agradable, pero fallando, porque al parecer esas chicas no tenían la intención de dejar de gritarse.

''¡Haz el favor de cerrar tu boca está vez Ashley!'' la retó, mientras sus ojos suplicaban que se callara. Su hermana la ignoró.

''Soy Ashley Morello y la estúpida es Lenzie Morello'' dijo sacando un celular de la parte trasera de su bolsillo ''Puede tomar mi teléfono, ya estoy marcando a mi padre'' le explicó a Mercedes, quien asintió y sujeto el teléfono.

''¡Eres idiota! ¡Papá y mamá me castigarán por esto!'' le gritó con rabia, mientras Rick la sujetaba para que O'Malley pudiera revisar sus signos vitales.

''¡Claro que te castigarán! ¡Fue tu idea, pedazo de idiota!'' le respondió.

''¡Cálmense!'' interrumpí, perdiendo la paciencia. ''No importa quién tuvo la culpa'' señale irritada, este no era mi día ''Y agradeceríamos que se quedaran quietas para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo'' las corté. Ellas obedecieron y guardaron silencio.

Le tomé el pulso a Ashley, hasta que sentí la mirada divertida de Mercedes sobre mí, levante mi vista hacia ella solo para encontrarla negando divertida con la cabeza. Suspiré en respuesta.

''Iba a ir a la reunión de jóvenes líderes en Washington esta semana'' comentó, la escuche mientras la revisaba. Ella siguió cuando se dio cuenta de mi atención. ''Pero no podré asistir con estas heridas y con un posible castigo'' espetó, llamando la atención de su hermana. Volviendo a pelear.

''¡Por favor! ¡Yo me llevaré como un año de castigo!'' le respondió desde su camilla, irritada, mientras veía un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Fruncí el ceño ante ese movimiento y me aleje de Ashley para ver el trabajo de O'Malley, quien paso de ser residente a médico interno. Debería acordarme de felicitarlo más tarde por pasar el examen.

''¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de chocar contra ese camión!'' dijo perdiendo los estribos.

''Oh Dios, mejor hubiera muerto para no escucharla'' dijo cerrando los ojos. Tomé la linterna de mi bolsillo y me acerque a su rostro, pidiéndole que abra los ojos. Ella obedeció. Su mirada estaba perdida.

''¡Nos habrías hecho un gran favor!'' dijo enojada, mientras Lauren le ponía unas gasas en su hombro herido.

Su hermana no le respondió, mientras seguía mirando a la nada. Apunté la luz en los ojos de Linzie, y le pedí que la siguiera, pero solo su ojo derecho se movió. Hasta que el tic volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Negué con la cabeza y apague la linterna rápidamente.

''Llévenla rápido a tomografía, algo anda mal'' le ordene a O'Malley, quién asintió y empujo la camilla junto con Rick.

''Oh, sí, llévenla'' exigió su hermana ''¡Ojala y te mueras!'' le gritó, mientras la sacaban de la habitación. Le lance una mirada preocupada a Mercedes antes de seguir a los muchachos afuera.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Caminé apresurada hacia la recepción, tratando de ahorrar tiempo. No veía por donde iba hasta que choqué con alguien, echando un montón de papeles en el impacto.

Miré arriba para encontrar a Puckerman, quien estaba mirando sus hojas en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

''Apártate de mi camino, tengo prisa'' le dije imponente, el asintió y se agacho para recoger sus papeles sin mirarme. Enarqué una ceja.

_¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?_

''¿En serio? ¿Sin ningún insulto?'' le pregunté, él se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de tomar sus papeles en orden. Resoplé y me agache a ayudarlo.

''Todo el mundo está raro hoy'' comenté, recordando a Santana y Quinn, que según mis fuentes, seguían distanciadas.

''Bueno, tuve una mala noche'' dijo pensativo, negué con la cabeza juntando el último documento.

''No quiero escuchar de tu vida sexual, Fuckerman'' le espeté, entregándole los papeles.

''Ni siquiera llegamos a primera base. Tiene carácter'' siguió diciendo, con los ojos perdidos. Negué con la cabeza y me tapé los oídos, y seguí caminando mientras tarareaba una canción. No me interesaba lo que tenía que decir.

Al doblarme en la esquina de la recepción, me destape los oídos y fui directo hacia Bailey, que se encontraba atendiendo unas llamadas. Espere que cortara su plática.

''¿Necesitas algo, Brittany?'' me preguntó, con una mirada más amable que cuando la deje la última vez, después del encuentro con Quinn.

''Bailey, necesito que me llames lo antes posible cuando los señores Morello lleguen'' le dicté, ella tomo nota y me pidió el nombre de los pacientes. ''Ashley y Lenzie Morello''

Si mi historial médico no me falla, aquella niña podría empezar con un problema cerebral, el tic en su ojo izquierdo y su vista perdida me indico que algo estaba mal. Podría incluso ser un ataque cerebral, porqué alguien que esté sufriendo un ataque cerebral puede parecer simplemente distraído o confundido.

Las víctimas de estos ataques pueden quedar menos afectadas si alguien a su alrededor reconoce los síntomas y actúa rápidamente.

Aunque esa niña sea bastante joven para tener uno, en el accidente pudo dañar alguna parte del cerebro, provocándole una inflamación que impide la circulación por esa zona deteniendo algunas funciones de su cuerpo.

Era mejor que O'Malley estuviera apresurándose con la tomografía porque cada minuto cuenta. Cuanto más tiempo dure la interrupción del flujo sanguíneo hacia el cerebro, mayor es el daño.

''¿Necesitas algo más Brittany?'' preguntó, asentí rápidamente.

''Aparte un cirujano, envíelo a la sala 154'' le ordené, antes de darme la vuelta para volver junto a Mercedes Jones, toqué el botón del elevador, para que me llevara al primer piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ingrese rápidamente, y toque sin cesar el botón para que cerrara las puertas, una mano morena impidió el cierre de las puertas metálicas, empujando luego a un anciano dentro del elevador.

Santana sonrió ante las palabras del hombre, quién parecía regañarla divertidamente por tomar el ascensor. Ella negó con la cabeza y me lanzó un pequeño saludo con la mano cuando toco el botón del quinto piso. Al parecer se la veía más alegre que esta mañana.

''Te dije que no quería entrar a esta máquina infernal'' la regaño ''Podíamos ir por la escalera'' le espetó, tratando de hacer rodar su silla antes que las puertas se cerrarán. Golpeé repetidas veces mi pie en el suelo, intranquila.

''¿Sabe cuánto pesa, Señor Jonson?'' dijo juguetonamente ''No pienso empujar su silla por unas escaleras'' finalizó. El negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Las puertas se cerraron y por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que Santana levanto la mirada de su paciente para posarla en mí, giré un poco mi cabeza para poder verla. Ella me sonrió amigable.

''Pareces tensa'' señalo. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, para aligerar la tensión en mi cuello para luego asentir.

''Estoy bastante estresada'' le dije, sin tratar de seguir con la conversación. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a la sala de trauma, para hablar con Mercedes.

Ella asintió comprensiva mientras las puertas se abrían en mi piso, di unos pasos abandonando el elevador, me giré al escuchar que seguía hablándome.

''Bueno, si quieres hablar de ello, sabes dónde encontrarme'' sugirió con un encogimiento de hombros. El anciano con el que estaba, me guiño el ojo y las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Mi rostro se arrugo en disgusto y temblé de asco.

''¿Brittany, dónde estabas?'' salió Kurt de la nada. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

''Eso debería preguntarte yo'' lo regañe molesta, el se encogió ante el tono de mi voz ''Te necesitábamos hace dos horas en trauma, y no apareciste'' Le dije, renovando mi caminata hacia la sala. ''¿Dónde demonio estabas, Kurt?''

''Por aquí'' dijo nervioso. Levante una ceja escéptica.

_Lo vuelvo a decir, ¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?_

No me detuve a pensar, quería llegar lo más rápido a la sala de trauma. Cuando empuje la puerta encontré a Mercedes Jones leyendo las tomografías, mientras que la niña miraba preocupada a su alrededor sin saber qué pasaba. Mercedes me lanzó una mirada.

''La llevaron a la sala de operaciones'' me explicó, antes de que pudiera preguntarle los resultados. Asentí entendiendo el significado detrás de sus palabras, sabía que no me diría nada frente a su hermana.

''¿Le pasa algo a Lenzie?'' preguntó. La ignoré y me dirigí hacia la sala de operaciones.

''Kurt, quédate con ella'' le ordene, salí de la habitación rápidamente, preparada para ayudar en cualquier cosa.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

El Dr Shue, uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, estaba abriendo el cráneo de la paciente, cuando pudimos ver lo que pasaba dentro empezamos a trabajar, la inflamación hizo que algunas venas conectadas al cerebro explotarán formando una hemorragia.

''Succionen la sangre para que pueda controlar la hemorragia'' le ordenó a una de las enfermeras. Yo intenté controlar la zona inflamada mientras que la enfermera trabajaba en succionar la sangre para que el Dr Shue pudiera parar el sangrado en esas venas.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro trabajo. Esta niña respiraba tranquila mientras nosotros, prácticamente, le abrimos la cabeza para controlar el rompimiento de tres venas en la parte derecha de su cráneo. Era muy injusto que una persona tan joven como ella estuviera en esta situación.

El grito de una persona me desvío de mi trabajo. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Kurt con Ashley en una silla de ruedas, en la puerta de la sala de operaciones, mientras pedía que soltáramos a su hermana.

''¿Qué le hacen a mi hermana?'' nos gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos ''¡Déjenla, aléjense de ella!'' insistió.

Lance una mirada de muerte hacia el castaño, se suponía que debía mantenerla en la sala de trauma, no dándole un Tour por las habitaciones más sanguinarias del hospital.

''¡Lenzie! ¡Despierta Lenzie!'' lloró, el dolor notándose en sus ojos.

''¿Qué demonios, Kurt?!'' le grité, enojada. Tratando de no soltar la cabeza de la paciente.

La niña seguía gritándonos, sabía que era muy doloroso para ella ver a su hermana de esta forma, sabía que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Pero su presencia aquí no era buena para ella, y menos para nosotros, quienes debíamos seguir con la operación.

''¡Sácala de aquí!'' le espeté. Kurt asintió rápidamente, mientras retrocedía la silla de ruedas. La niña se movía inquietamente, tratando de levantarse sin suerte de esa silla.

''¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con Lenzie!'' gritaba. La máquina comenzó a dar un pitido molesto. Miré rápidamente al Dr Shue, quien tenía sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

''¡Suéltenla! ¡Lenzie! ¡Perdóname Lenzie!'' gritaba mientras era sacada de la sala, pero sus gritos seguían escuchándose del pasillo.

La máquina dio el pitido agudo final.

''_¡Perdóname Lenzie!''_

Miré al doctor Shue, quién miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se quito el tapabocas y habló después de un suspiro.

''Muerte cerebral, 11:27 A.M'' dijo suspirando, negué con la cabeza impotente. Tratando de reprimir los gritos que se escuchaban del pasillo.

''_¡Perdóname!''_

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! ¡Gracias por los comentarios!**


	6. Invitación

**¡Otra actualización!**

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero responder a algunos comentarios del capítulo 5:

**Jexue:** ¡Hey! Gracias por la crítica, me alegra mucho que me sigas leyendo.

**Cvlbrittana:** Tus comentarios y tus preguntas siempre me hacen feliz. Entré a 'stalkearte' y me di cuenta de que me había leído 'Nueve Meses' como hace menos de un año, cuando ya estaba completo. Me gustó tanto ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú? Con respecto al foro, intentaré lo más posible en entender y si tengo cualquier duda no pensaré dos veces en pedirte una ayuda, si no es molestia, claro. Te agradezco tanto.

**GarcaS: **Me alegra tanto que te guste mi forma de escribir. ¡El capítulo de la bomba! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Creo que había borrado toda la segunda temporada de mi mente. Creo que por ahora hacer eso sería un poco complicado, porque estoy haciendo esta parte del fic desde el punto de vista de Brittany, así que por ahora no pondré eso, ya que sería bastante costoso explicarlo si ponemos a Santana en lugar de Meredith ¡Pero es una idea genial! Esperare usarla. Agradezco tus sugerencias y tus críticas. Espero que sigas leyéndome. Saludos.

**Respondiendo a las personas que comentaron los capítulos anteriores al 5:**

**Britt-Britt: **Creo que este capítulo irá aclarando unas cuantas dudas, respecto a la Dra Motta, no te preocupes, volverá. No pienso despacharla. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que me sigas leyendo.

**Nay-M****: **Debo admitir que Monchele hacían una bonita pareja, pero no me agrada Finchel. No te preocupes porque no pienso escribir mucho del personaje de Finn. Gracias por tus críticas, espero que sigas leyéndome.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS SUGERENCIAS; ESTOY ENCANTADA CON ELLAS. **

Sin más que añadir, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Capítulo VI**

Me pare frente a aquella puerta blanca, debatiendo si debía entrar o no ¿Y si ya se había ido? El que me hubiera sugerido que podría encontrarla aquí no significaba que me esperaría una hora después de que haya terminado nuestros turnos. Todos los residentes habían ido a sus casas para descansar.

Además, nunca recibió una respuesta de mi parte ¿Cómo sabría que había querido que me esperara?

¿Qué sentido tenía, después de todo, estar debatiéndome sola? Podría empujar esa puerta, y mis preguntas se aclararían rápidamente ¿Pero por qué mis piernas no se movían del lugar en el que estaba parada?

''Nop'' me exaltó una voz ronca, haciendo que diera un salto de la sorpresa ''¿Qué tiene de divertido mirar esa aburrida puerta?'' Preguntó Santana, llegando por atrás de mí, con su bata colocada pulcramente en sus brazos. La miré mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho, para sentir el latido rápido y constante de mi corazón. Santana observo esta acción y me sonrió en forma de disculpa.

''Pudiste darme un ataque cardíaco'' bromeé, mientras me tranquilizaba. Ella rodó los ojos divertida y empujo la puerta. La seguí. ''Pensé que ya te habías ido'' le comenté, mientras me desplomaba en la pequeña cama de la sala de descanso.

''Desearía poder irme más temprano, pero esta semana es como imposible'' respondió. Arrojo su bata en una cama más alejada y tomo asiento junto a mí, mientras me daba la vista de su definido perfil.

''¿Complicaciones?'' pregunté, esperando seguir con la conversación. Ella asintió cansada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Estiró los brazos para atrás, para poder posarse sobre ellos.

No podía quejarme ante la vista.

''No me han asignado a otro médico desde que me han puesto en este caso'' me explicó, asentí para que siguiera, aunque sabía que no podía verme. ''Amo pediatría, la idea de estar con niños me alegra el día'' dijo mientras una sonrisa surco en su rostro ''Hay un niño, Danny Jackson. Es un niño encantador, adorable y tierno'' recordó, fruncí el ceño, no podía creer que tuviera tantos celos de un niño ''Pero que sus ojos de borrego no te engañen, es un tramposo'' dijo negando con la cabeza.

''¿Cuál es su caso?'' pregunté, intentando cortar todos aquellos adorables adjetivos ¿Qué me pasaba? Era sólo un niño.

''Bueno, ha asistido a este hospital desde sus 6 años. Ha tenido 12 resecciones intestinales'' explicaba, arrugué el ceño ante el pensamiento.

Las resecciones intestinales eran, prácticamente, una cirugía dónde removían parte del intestino grueso y delgado, cortándolo para evitar infecciones u otros problemas. No podía imaginar su caso, pues se lo habían hecho 12 veces.

''Al parecer, según Bailey, su madre es soltera y trabaja como loca para que ese niño tenga seguro médico'' me explicó, mientras movía su rostro para poder observarme. ''Bailey le hacía tantos cumplidos diciéndole que estaba más alto y más fuerte que la última vez que lo vieron, pero luego de salir de la sala me afirmó que no veía progreso en su metabolismo, y que se lo veía peor'' se encogió con una mirada triste y distante, le sonreí compasiva.

''Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, ese niño tiene suerte de tenerte'' le dije con un guiño. Ella soltó una risa angelical y negó con la cabeza. Se estiró, y se sentó recta, mientras se acomodaba para poder tener una mejor visión de mí.

''¿Qué hay de ti?'' preguntó ''Se te veía muy tensa en el elevador'' recordó. Suspiré mientras cruzaba mis piernas por sobre la cama.

''¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?'' pregunté, colocando las manos en la rodilla.

''La que tú prefieras'' se encogió de hombros, suspiré.

''En resumen, tengo a una niña de quince años sedada en una habitación mientras que su hermana de diecisiete se encuentra en otra, conectada a una máquina que la mantiene viva ya que su cerebro dejó de funcionar, me tomé toda la tarde en hablar con sus padres'' acorté recordando como Ashley intentaba zafarse de los médicos que intentaban calmarla, tirando golpes por doquier.

''La niña debió tomarlo mal'' opinó.

''Al principio parecía que se odiaban, pero debiste verla después que se enteró lo de su hermana'' le relaté, ella siguió mirándome atenta ''Parecía ser experta en karate'' dije, ella sonrió.

''Es una lástima que haya muerto a una edad tan temprana'' murmuró, asentí y desvié mi mirada por toda la habitación. Mientras un silencio cómodo reinaba entre nosotras, comencé a pensar en todas aquellas dudas que se habían dormido mientras realizaba mi trabajo esta tarde.

Pensé en preguntarle qué pasaba con Quinn, traté de morderme la lengua, pero después de todo, mi curiosidad nubló a mi conciencia.

''He visto que tú y Quinn están muy distantes, ¿Paso algo?'' pregunté, tratando de sonar desinteresada. Ella resopló.

''No es '_'algo''_ es más bien _'alguien_''' murmuró por lo bajo, mirando sus manos inquietas. La miré confundida.

''¿Alguien?'' pregunté tratando de entenderla, ella negó con la cabeza y alzó su mirada.

''Deberíamos dejar esa historia para mañana o me hará querer golpear a alguien'' me suplicó.

''Y es mejor que ese alguien no sea yo'' bromeé, tratando de subirle los ánimos. Ella rió asintiendo.

¿Dejarlo para mañana?¿Debería preguntar si eso era una invitación para volver a encontrarnos? Deseaba que fuera así… Pero ¿Qué quería decir con ''alguien''? Empezaba a pensar que alguien interfirió en lo que sea que tenían ella y Quinn.

¿''en lo que sea que tenía''? Podría simplemente preguntarle si tenía algo con Quinn para dejar de pensar en mis tontas ideas, porque era cierto que mi mente no dejaba de trabajar a mil en ese asunto.

No puedo creer mi capacidad de hacer suposiciones sobre Santana y Quinn, pareciera que nunca me cansaba.

''¿Por qué nunca veo a nadie por aquí?'' dije tratando de pensar en otra cosa, viendo la sala de descanso vacía.

''Bueno, por lo general todos prefieren la sala del segundo piso'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros ''Esta no tiene aire acondicionado'' sonrió, girando los ojos. Reí. ''No importa, es como mi escondite secreto. Cuando solo quiero dejar de pensar, vengo aquí a relajarme'' dijo sonriendo.

''Y al parecer te gusta pensar mucho'' me burle al recordar que la encontraba la mayoría del tiempo aquí.

''Algo así'' sonrió por lo bajo.

La miré mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, concentrada.

No podía recordar en qué momento, exactamente, fue en el que caí rendida a los pies de esta hermosa mujer. Fue tan rápido. Con su sonrisa llegó a lograr que se me subiera el pulso, con sus adorables gestos que se me apretara el corazón y con su angelical risa que me mareara, de la buena forma, claro.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí?

''Al parecer, eres tú la que piensa mucho'' se rió de mí, haciendo que volviera a pisar tierra. Me sonrojé un poco. ''Cuando te cuelgas, frunces el ceño levemente'' comentó mientras acercaba su mano un poco hacia mi rostro ''Y se forman unas pequeñas arrugas en este lado de tu frente'' dijo, tocándome sobre la ceja izquierda. Tosí un poco y ella alejo su mano. ''¿En qué piensas tanto?''

''En el trabajo'' mentí.

En parte era un poco cierto. Me convertí una profesional en pensar en Santana López, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siente días de la semana, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año ¿No se convertía mi profesionalismo en un trabajo? Y el mejor, si me preguntasen.

''Lo haces de nuevo'' señalo divertida. Sonreí avergonzada y me encogí de hombros.

Alcé mi vista al gran reloj de pared sólo para entretenerme en otra cosa que no fueran los cálidos ojos marrones de Santana, sólo para encontrar que marcaban las dos de la madrugada. Ella siguió mi vista al observar mi ceño fruncido.

''Oh Dios ¿Cuándo se nos hizo tan tarde?'' dijo brincando de la cama y guardando sus cosas, yo suspire sabiendo que debíamos separarnos.

''Yo también debería irme, estoy tan cansada'' admití, estirando mis piernas en la gran cama. Ella asintió mientras volvía a tomar su bata.

''Nos vemos mañana, Brittany'' murmuró, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sacándome una leve sonrisa.

Nos veríamos mañana, era un tipo de promesa, ¿No?

Estaba avanzando con Santana, pero sólo necesitaba hacerle una pregunta para subir de nivel y estar segura.

''¿Santana?'' le detuve antes de que abriera la puerta, ella se giro a mirarme. ''¿Somos amigas?'' pregunté, sonrojándome. Ella pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir sonriente.

''Somos amigas, Brittany''

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Entre a mi departamento, para ser recibida por el sonido de música proveniente de la sala de estar. Camine lentamente hacía allí sin prender las luces para encontrar a Rachel repitiendo los diálogos de la película, que al parecer era una especie de musical.

Caminé lentamente detrás de ella, y me apoyé por la cabecera del sofá, donde ella descansaba su cabeza. Le hablé en un susurro.

''¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?''

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Ella dio un grito ahogado para luego tomarme por los brazos y tirarme en el sofá, dispuesta a arrancarme los ojos, hasta que vio que sólo era yo.

''¿Qué diablos, Brittany?'' me regañó, mientras yo trataba de orientarme con los ojos entornados. ''Pensé que eras algún tipo de acosador que quería robar mi virginidad'' dramatizo llevando una mano a su frente, haciéndose de la víctima. ''Pude haberte matado'' terminó.

''¿Cómo sabría que reaccionarías de esa forma, psicópata?'' le espeté burlona, mientras me sentaba en el sofá de forma recta ''¿Dónde mierda aprendiste a defenderte así?''

''Bueno-'' empezó a explicar mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sillón ''-antes de que llegaras estaban pasando una maratón de las Tortugas Ninjas'' se encogió de hombros. Resoplé mientras dirigía mi vista hacia el televisor.

''No respondiste mi pregunta'' le recordé, ella me miró confundida. ''¿Qué haces despierta?'' volví a preguntar.

''Bueno, como tengo todo el día libre, decidí sentarme frente a la televisión para contaminar mi mente con un poco de malos programas'' explicó, yo asentí escuchándola ''Hasta que pasaron un comercial de Funny Girl, así que decidí quedarme a verlo hasta que comenzara'' se encogió de hombros.

''¿Y ese comercial lo pasaron hace…?''

''Cinco horas'' completó sin reacción. Negué con la cabeza, mientras veía a Barbra Streisand cantando y bailando. Decidí hacer tema de conversación.

''¿Qué hiciste en todo el día?''

''Bueno, llegué, comencé a prepararme un esplendido almuerzo rico en proteínas y un licuado que ayude a mi figura'' dijo sin limitarse en los detalles ''Miré por la ventana, mientras tomaba mi licuado, para pillar infraganti a un vago que desparramaba nuestra basura'' recordó frunciendo el ceño ''Así que tome la manguera y le lancé agua'' dijo, como si lo que había hecho fuera un acto heroico.

''¿Qué hiciste qué?'' pregunte incrédula ''Rachel, estás loca, lo que hiciste fue inhumano''

''El único inhumano aquí es aquel hombre. ¿Quién le dio derecho a desparramar la basura que me había tomado horas en apilar? Además, el que lo haya bañado con la manguera cuenta como una obra de caridad. Hubieras estado ahí, el hombre salió limpio del vecindario'' dijo con orgullo.

''Cada día me das más razón para creer que estás loca'' le confesé. Ella se encogió sin inmutarse.

''A ver dime, Señora-hago-todo-bien. ¿Qué me cuentas?'' preguntó.

''Hoy hablé con Santana'' dije con una sonrisa surcando en mis rostro ''Le comenté sobre mis pacientes'' Rachel asintió mientras miraba la televisión.

''Quise preguntarle qué le ocurría hoy en el almuerzo'' seguí. ''Aunque no me dijo que pasaba con ella y Quinn'' le comenté recordando, Rachel parecía no prestarme atención. ''¿Me estás escuchando?''

''Un poco'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el ceño.

''¿Por qué siempre actúas con desinterés cuando hablo de ellas?'' le pregunté, enojándome porque no me prestaba atención.

''¿Por qué debería interesarme lo que pase con Quinn Fabray?'' dijo a la defensiva, ignorando a Santana, subiendo el volumen a la televisión.

''Porque yo me intereso en las cosas que dices'' le espete con brusquedad, sin corregirla, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

''¿Y por qué te interesa tanto su asunto?'' me preguntó irritada ''¿Acaso te gusta Quinn Fabray?''

Me quedé en silencio por su pregunta, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Estaba irritable, ella no solía ser así y no actuaba de esta forma.

''¿Qué rayos te pasa?'' le pregunté molesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y se paró del sillón, apagando la televisión, ignorándome ''¿A dónde vas?'' le pregunté.

''Si no puedo ver tranquila la televisión, entonces será mejor que me vaya a acostar'' dijo abandonando la sala, cabreándome más, dejándome sola en la habitación.

_Bueno, no me esperaba eso._

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

''¿Cuándo volverás a hablarme?''

Ignoré a Kurt mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del hospital, esquivando a las personas que interferían mi camino. Eran las ocho y media y se suponía que tenía que estar firmando los papeles en la recepción para poder trabajar. Estaba tan apurada, mientras que Kurt insistía en seguirme por todo mi recorrido.

Seguía enojada con Kurt por no asistir al trabajo ayer, esperaba con ansias poder explicarle mis pensamientos respecto a Santana y Quinn, pero no apareció. En cambio, cuando lo hizo sólo trajo problemas, y tal vez un posible trauma a aquella niña.

''Brittany, no podrás ignorarme toda tu vida'' me habló. Doblé una esquina y entre a una habitación antes de que él pudiera verme y volver a seguirme. Miré por la ventana de la habitación para ver que Kurt pasaba de largo. Suspiré.

''¿Te escondes de alguien?'' me preguntó una vocecilla. Me giré para encontrar a un niño de diez años acostado en una cama del hospital, mientras leía algo con mucho interés. Le sonreí.

''Sólo un molestoso amigo'' le expliqué, el sonrió.

''¿Eres doctora?'' preguntó, mientras tomaba una mirada de mi atuendo. Asentí confirmando ''¿Quieres ayudarme a conseguir deseos?'' preguntó con unos lindos ojos cafés, tendiéndome el papel de sus manos. Me acerqué a él.

''¿Qué es esto?'' le pregunté, tomando aquel documento.

''Es una lista de deseos'' explico con un brillo en los ojos '' Debes marcar cruces en los deseos que te parezcan los indicados para mí, y luego firmar en la pequeña línea de atrás'' dijo señalándome un lugar en blanco. ''No pueden concederme los deseos si no están firmados por un médico'' dijo con un puchero. Lo miré complacida y comencé a dictarle algunos.

''¿Qué te parece tirarte de un paracaídas?'' le pregunté, leyendo ese en particular. Él negó con la cabeza.

''Me asustan las alturas'' explicó, enarque una ceja y el siguió ''Me caí de un árbol cuando tenía ocho'' se encogió de hombros.

''¿Un paseo por DisneyWorld?'' pregunté, viendo otro deseo.

''Me asusta un poco el Pato Donald'' me susurró, como si fuera un gran secreto. Asentí en acuerdo, el Pato Donald es muy extraño.

''¿Qué haces aquí, Brittany?'' preguntó de repente una voz a mis espaldas, exaltándome. Giré mi cabeza para ver la mirada curiosa en el rostro de Santana, mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia nosotros. Me encogí de hombros y levante el papel.

''Estamos escogiendo deseos'' respondí.

''¿Qué?'' dijo sin poder creerlo, lanzando una mirada de mí a el niño ''Pero no pueden, esos deseos solo se los conceden a niños con enfermedades terminales'' explicó con el ceño fruncido. Alcé mis cejas en sorpresa y mire al niño que ponía cara de inocente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

''Tú, tonto tramposo'' le susurré, llamando su atención sin que Santana me escuchara. El alzó sus ojitos hacia mí.

''Disney World suena increíble'' respondió tranquilo.

''¡Le tienes miedo al Pato Donald!'' le respondí molesta, acusándolo con un dedo.

Santana negó con la cabeza y se acercó a quitarme el papel de las manos para encarar al niño.

''Danny, ya hablamos de esto'' le regaño ''No puedes conseguir esos deseos''

''Pero me gustaría conseguir uno'' murmuró con un puchero frustrado. Resoplé ante su encantadora mente vil.

''Sólo pueden conseguirlo los niños que están por morir'' explico ''Debes agradecer que estás fuerte como un León'' le dijo haciéndole cosquillas. El niño rió.

Oh sí, ya recordaba. Este era el niño que hizo que me causaran celos, no podía culpar a Santana, ahora la entendía. Era muy lindo.

Pero con una mente maligna.

Niño -lindo -maligno.

''Creo que la Dra Pierce se merece una disculpa'' le sugirió Santana, el suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

''Perdóneme Dra Pierce'' murmuró. Asentí , aceptando la disculpa y me giré para poder abandonar la habitación.

''Nos vemos, Santana'' dije mientras abría la puerta.

''Nos vemos, Britt'' escuché, haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Estaba firmando los documentos de la forma más rápida que podía para lograr ir a la sala donde se encontraba mi paciente con sus familiares. Hasta que escuche una voz.

''Los rayos equis muestran que el hueso roto de su costilla hace contacto con el corazón''

Me giré y mire a la Dra Motta mientras le explicaba a unos señores un caso, intentaba no hacer contacto visual con ellos, incómoda. Se encontraba estática moviendo sus ojos por todo el piso, tratando de que entendieran lo que decía para poder dejar de hablar con ellos, negué con la cabeza y decidí ayudarla. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de cómo la había tratado.

''Buenos días señores, en unos momentos una doctora vendrá a explicar el asunto con más detalles, pero en este momento necesitamos a la Dra Motta en urgencias'' interrumpí. La Dra Motta me miró estática mientras aquellos hombres asentían. La tomé del brazo para poder apartarnos de ellos.

''¿Cuál es la urgencia?'' preguntó, mientras me seguía por el pasillo. Me giré hacia ella cuando doblamos la esquina. Evitando la mirada de aquellos hombres.

''Yo tengo una urgencia'' le expliqué, ella siguió mirándome estática sin entender ''La vi hablando con los hombres incómoda y pensé en sacarla de allí para que aceptara hablar conmigo'' le pedí, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

''En estos momentos tengo una cirugía a corazón abierto'' comentó mientras juntaba sus manos, haciéndome entender que decidió quedarse en este hospital por más tiempo ''Pero la buscaré cuando tenga tiempo'' me tranquilizó. Yo asentí, ella retomo su caminata mientras yo lancé un suspiro.

Ahora tendría tiempo para disculparme.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Estaba almorzando cómoda y tranquila en una gran mesa del comedor, mientras pensaba en como disculparme con la Dra Motta. Recordé como la había tratado, y esperaba tener un poco de tacto para no volver a comportarme de esa forma.

Estaba tranquila en mi círculo de paz hasta que Kurt volvió a invadir mi espacio.

''Brittany, esto es una intervención, deja de ignorarme'' exigió mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo, sin responderle.

''Vamos, no me hagas eso'' suplicó, yo me limpie la boca con una servilleta y seguí con mi almuerzo.

No lo estaba escuchando, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su presencia. Alcé mi vista para observar que Santana entraba con una bandeja de comida, mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. Llamé su atención con una mano. Kurt enarcó una ceja.

''Buenos días, Kurt'' le saludo Santana, mientras tomaba asiento frente a nosotros.

Podía sentir una mirada a mi lado derecho, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con la sonrisa apretada de Quinn. Volví a mirar a Santana rápidamente.

''Buenos días, Santana'' respondió Kurt con una mirada de '_¿Esto cuando demonios paso?'_

''¿Qué hacen?'' preguntó, mientras probaba un bocado de su comida. Sonreí al darme cuenta que separaba las zanahorias a un costado.

''Santana, hablas como si estuviera acompañada'' le respondí, recibiendo un gemido de frustración de Kurt. Ella levanto una ceja confundida.

''Dile a Brittany que deje de actuar como si no estuviera aquí'' le pidió, sonreí de lado.

''¿Qué fue lo que paso?'' preguntó ella. Decidí responder antes que Kurt lo haga.

''Además de que se ausento cuando más lo necesitábamos, dejo traumada a una niña de 15 años de por vida'' le explique, él se quejo.

''Dije que estaba ocupado'' se justifico, quitando pelusas imaginarias de su bata ''Además no tenía el conocimiento de que le abrirían la cabeza''

''Lo sabrías si hubieras asistido al trabajo'' le respondí enojada, mientras probaba un bocado de mi almuerzo.

''¡Me hablaste!'' dijo aplaudiendo con una risa feliz, le lance una mirada de muerte y paro de reír. Él miro a Santana pidiendo ayuda, y ésta negó con la cabeza.

''No puedo hacer nada al respecto'' se encogió de hombros ''Brittany tiene razón. Además no asistir al trabajo no es un asunto opcional para nosotros, los residentes'' explico. Kurt suspiro, callándose por fin. Le mande una sonrisa agradecida a Santana.

Comí en silencio, escuchando la conversación de Kurt y Santana con disimulo, ya que no quería entablar conversación con Santana mientras el invasor de Kurt seguía con nosotros.

Todavía estaba cabreada.

Volví a girar mi rostro del lado derecho, donde se encontraba Quinn, mirándonos. No aparto su mirada de la mía. En cambio, se levanto con su almuerzo y arrojo las sobras en la basura, mientras se dirigía con su bandeja hacia la salida, cruzándose con el hombre que esperaba fingir que no existía por el resto de mi vida.

_Sam Evans._

Y no fue el hecho de que Quinn lo haya empujado con el hombro lo que me sorprendió, sino fue el hecho de que aquel rubio se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros, mientras yo tomaba un bocado de comida.

''Buenos días, Brittany'' dijo ignorando a Kurt y Santana, quienes pararon con su plática y fruncieron el ceño.

''¿Me estás jodiendo?'' pregunté luego de tragar la comida de mi boca, no podía creer que tuviera la osadía de venir a hablarme después de que me había dejado como la burla del hospital hace un año.

El negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa arrogante, mientras me tendía un sobre rosa, sin decirme nada más. Se quedó parado como idiota esperando que abriera el sobre.

Pensé en no abrirlo, pero empezaba a pensar que nunca podría ganarle la guerra a mi curiosidad.

Lo abrí y vi una hermosa tarjeta decorativa.

La leí:

….

_El Sr. Sam Evans y la Sra. Kitty Evans_

_Tienen el honor de invitarla cordialmente a su boda._

…_._

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! ¡Gracias por los comentarios!**


	7. Pato Donald

**Decidí poner las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo, para no molestarlos maldita sea.**

**Capítulo VII**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos podía sentir los ojos sobre mí, al girarme los encontraba mirándome sobre sus hombros, susurraban y reían bajo. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Me preguntaba constantemente, aunque siempre sabía la respuesta.

Pensaban que era estúpida.

No era estúpida.

Ellos no me conocían, inventaban historias sobre mí y bromeaban con sus compañeros. Utilizaban cualquier dato sobre mí para poder divertirse un poco.

Intentaba no escucharlos, fingiendo que no sabía que yo era el objeto de sus burlas.

No era estúpida.

Quería creer que no lo era, es decir, mientras ellos se burlaban de mí, yo estaba empacando mis maletas para poder salir de esa ciudad con la cabeza en alto, con una beca en medicina en las manos y con mi mejor amigo, Sam Evans.

Y por supuesto, no era estúpida.

Sabía que Sam Evans tenía un leve enamoramiento por mí, pero fingía que no me daba cuenta porque sabía que no lo correspondía de la misma forma, y no podía engañarlo. Sólo lo veía como un amigo, un hermano. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él porque me entendía, o al menos, intentaba hacerlo. Me defendía de las personas que se propasaban conmigo, quienes me humillaban y quienes se reían de mí por creer que era estúpida.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que las burlas terminaran, porque Sam me lo había dicho.

Y porque no era estúpida.

Dejé de relatar a la gente mis comentarios sobre Lord Tubbington, uno de mis mejores amigos, oprimí las ganas de mostrarles todos los bonitos trajes que le había comprado y de imitar su gracioso ronroneo cuando le acariciaba por todos lados. Evite hablar de enfermedades de gatos, que al parecer, a nadie le importaba. Paré de hacer bromas sobre personajes ficticios y evité juntarme con algunas personas que Sam no creía actas para mí.

Arrojé todos los peluches que me habían regalado desde que era una niña y pinté mi nuevo cuarto de blanco, recordando mis paredes rosas con motas violetas de la habitación de mi antigua casa.

Hice todo eso porque Sam me lo había dicho.

Y porque no era estúpida.

Al final termine aceptando las insistentes invitaciones de Sam, sobre llevarme a una cita, porque me había dicho que esa sería mi última oportunidad de salir con él y me aconsejó que no la desaprovechara.

Me inquieté cuando me dio a entender que creería que sería estúpida si no aceptaba su oferta.

No quería que pensara que era estúpida.

La cita resultó ser normal, no tuvimos platicas incomodas o risas forzadas. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? Era el mismo chico que me acompañaba desde la secundaria y me defendía de todos.

Fue muy atento mientras pasábamos tiempos juntos.

Su compañía, al transcurrir el tiempo, comenzó a ser necesaria para sentirme segura de mis demonios internos. Fue por eso que tuve que tomar una decisión.

Porque pensaba que no era estúpida.

Acepté la petición de matrimonio de Sam después de graduarnos de medicina y entrar como residentes en el programa del hospital. Nos casamos por civil ya que no éramos muy creyentes. No celebramos la boda porque el insistía en que debíamos usar nuestros ahorros en una causa más importante ¿Pero que podría ser más importante que nuestro matrimonio? Llegué a creer por un momento que él no pensaba que nuestra boda era algo de su interés.

Lo dejé pasar ya que tal vez tenía razón, tal vez necesitaríamos nuestro dinero en otro momento.

No era estúpida.

Después de nuestra luna de miel todo se volvió gris, aunque fingía que no lo notaba.

Los mimos se habían terminado, los apodos ya no se sentían tan bien, y el despertar a su lado era inquietante. La mayoría de las veces, él insistía en comprarme vestidos bonitos para salir con sus amigos a reuniones importantes para alardear de lo buena que era en todo. Aunque no quería asistir, no me negaba.

Todo porque me decía lo que yo ya sabía.

Que no era estúpida.

Me obligó a tomar clases de cocina, para abrirme a más ''horizontes''. Me dijo que le gustaba que aprendiera nuevas cosas porque sabía que tenía mucha capacidad para ello. Me halagaba diciéndome que era la esposa modelo, así que le sonreía y me enlistaba a nuevos cursos, no porque quisiera, sino porque él me los recomendaba.

Nuestra vida era de en sueño, o eso es lo que quería creer.

Porque, obviamente, no era estúpida.

Volví a sentirme como en la escuela secundaria después de pasar mi examen para convertirme en médica interna del hospital. Sentía los ojos sobre mí, me miraban sobre sus hombros, susurraban y reían bajo.

Mis demonios volvieron a la superficie y comencé a pensar ¿Acaso la gente seguía pensando que era estúpida?

No importaba, sabía que no era estúpida.

Sabía que Sam tampoco creía que era estúpida.

Seguí tratando de ignorar todas las miradas, tratando de no mostrar la inseguridad y la perturbación que me causaban todas las personas del hospital. Seguí con esos sentimientos hasta que descubrí un día, por los susurros del pasillo, que no pensaban en que era estúpida, sino que Sam Evans me era infiel.

¿Pero a quién creer? ¿A las personas que hablaban en los pasillos y me hacían sentir mal o al hombre que me había ayudado desde que tenía memoria?

Por supuesto que no les creería.

No era tan estúpida.

Comencé a mimar a Sam, con la ideas de las personas del pasillo rondando en mi cabeza. El no podría hacer eso, me amó incondicionalmente cuando nadie lo hacía ¿Porqué me dejaría ahora?

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, porque sabía que no debía darle mucha importancia.

Un día, cuando volvía del hospital, escuche ruidos en la habitación. Me asusté sabiendo que Sam seguiría en el hospital con sus pacientes, ya que le había tocado un caso muy importante en el cual estaba tan involucrado.

Inquieta tomé un cuchillo de la alacena y subí lentamente por las escaleras, sujetándome de las barandillas para no ceder a mis piernas temblorosas. Mis manos sudaban y mis brazos se sentían pesados. Temía lo que pudiera encontrar.

Escuché a una mujer justo cuando abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Solté el aliento que contenía desde mis pulmones, mientras el cuchillo se deslizaba de entre mis dedos.

En ese instante me sentí un poco estúpida después de todo.

No grité ni me inmute, sólo vi a la rubia disculpándose mientras se vestía, recogiendo rápidamente su cartera y llaves.

Sam ni siquiera intentó hablar.

Me sentí utilizada, no se molestó en decir las típicas frases clichés de 'No es lo que parece', sino que dejo que tomara en silencio mis ropas y pertenencias, mientras salía echando lagrimas de aquella casa.

Me sentí estúpida, por supuesto, por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con él, sin haberme dado cuenta que sólo me quería como una esposa trofeo.

Me había cambiado, me había humillado, y me había intimidado a hacer cosas por él, de una forma de la cual era inconsciente.

O de la cual era consciente, abnegada a aceptar la verdad.

Todos esos años había seguido sus órdenes. Había cambiado por él y sabía que debía empezar a pensar que no volvería a hacer eso por nadie, porque descubrí que la única opinión que debería importarme y debería escuchar, era la mía.

No era estúpida… O al menos, no volvería a serlo.

No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo y este día no sería la excepción.

Estaba tan furiosa, enojada. Sentía que mi mandíbula comenzaba a apretarse. Sabía que eso era lo que quería, hacerme sentir de esta forma, por eso debía demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Le lancé una mirada sin expresión, sin demostrar los pensamientos que volaban en mi cabeza mientras él me brindaba una sonrisa apretada, esperando a ver alguna reacción, que nunca llego, al menos no de parte mía.

''¡Eres un cerdo!'' le espetó Kurt, rompiendo la invitación y arrojándoselo en el rostro. No pude negar que me sobresalto su estridente voz. Lo tomé del brazo antes de que pudiera golpear a Sam.

No le convenía pelearse con un superior.

''¡El asunto no es contigo!'' gritó, molesto por la interferencia de Kurt. Trató de reunir un poco de cordura hasta que volvió a mirarme, ignorando a Kurt.

''¿Qué dices?'' preguntó, tratando de obtener una respuesta antes de que el castaño pudiera volver a interrumpir. ''¿Asistirás?''

Yo lo miré, tratando de entender por qué volvía a hablarme y más para intentar hacerme sentir enojada, molesta e irritada. ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Comencé a pensar que era un desquiciado, no podía venir aquí; presentarle a su ex esposa una invitación a su boda con la mujer con la que la había engañado durante su matrimonio, con la mujer que la había hecho sentir insuficiente.

Así que volvía a repetir ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Si quería hacer que me sintiera pésima, no lo lograría.

Ya no más.

''No asistiré'' dije encogiéndome de hombros, sin ninguna expresión. Él frunció el ceño sin entender.

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó enojado, haciendo que me cabreara un poco ¿No debía ser yo la que debería enojarse?

''Vamos Sam'' le dije soltando una risita intencionada, el enloqueció más ante la acción ''Sabes que no asisto a los circos desde secundaria'' respondí, sin inmutarme ante su mirada. Las puntas de sus orejas se colorearon de carmesí, indicando que estaba por perder la cabeza.

''¿Por qué finges que no te importa?'' preguntó, con los puños apretados. Me encogí de hombros antes de enarcar una ceja, cruzándome de brazos en mi asiento.

''¿Por qué quieres que me importe tanto?'' le respondí, mirándolo mientras respiraba para poder tomar un poco de autocontrol.

''Kitty y yo nos casaremos'' repitió como si pensara que no entendía la situación.

Como si pensara que era estúpida.

''Y los felicito'' dije con convicción, haciendo que el volviera a fruncir el ceño. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Santana removiéndose en su asiento, haciendo que una llama se encendiera en mi interior ''Mira Sam, creo que esa mujer llego a hacerme un gran favor'' le dije con una sonrisa fingida ''Eres escoria, no necesito esa mierda en mi vida'' dije, levantándome del asiento. ''Ahora, gracias a este espectáculo que le estamos brindando a estos espectadores'' dije señalando todo el comedor, haciendo que las personas que nos escuchaban fingieran volver a sus asuntos. ''Todos saben la clase de persona que eres; un egoísta, ególatra y engreído'' le hablé. El se quedo parado lanzándome dagas con sus ojos hasta que el borde de sus labios se curvaron, no me inmute.

''Siempre fuiste una jodida idiota'' murmuró mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida ''Y todo el hospital piensa lo mismo'' Me estremecí, mientras miraba sus ojos.

No otra vez. Sabía que no era cierto, sabía que lo hacía para sacarme de quicio. Traté de recordar mi mantra y no perder mi paciencia.

''No, el único idiota eres tú'' escuché decir a la morena sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella rápidamente se levantó a interponerse entre Sam y yo, antes de que Kurt pudiera tirarse sobre él.

''¿Ahora necesitas guardaespaldas?'' dijo Sam soltando una risa, ante la atenta mirada de Santana. Me quedé estática viendo como Santana levantaba y metía su dedo índice en el pecho de Sam, empujándolo.

''¿En realidad sabe lo que todo el hospital piensa, Dr Evans?'' dijo con un gruñido irreconocible, Sam no vaciló y mantuvo el contacto de ojos con la morena, mientras ella seguía señalándolo con su índice. ''La verdad es que nadie nunca pensó eso de Brittany'' le aclaró, haciendo que me quedará estática, pensativa.

''Wouh, ¿Brittany? ¿Desde cuándo empezaron los tuteos? '' preguntó haciendo que Santana se molestara más, aunque ella siguió con su guión.

''Todos piensan que eres estúpido, todo el mundo sabe que no solamente engaño a la mujer, que todos dicen, que es la más bonita, divertida e inteligente del hospital, sino que también saben de su incapacidad cerebral Dr Evans'' siguió con rabia, no podía detenerla, mis músculos parecieron adormecerse mientras la escuchaba. Sam comenzó a ponerse rojo de la ira, mientras miraba a Santana quien seguía con el monólogo ''Todo el hospital sabe que hizo trampa en su examen médico, todo el hospital sabe lo incapaz que es en medicina, todo el hospital piensa que es asqueroso y engreído, y todo el hospital le oculta la verdad para poder seguir burlándose de usted a sus espaldas'' terminó, mientras Sam le bajó bruscamente el brazo con enojo.

Perdí la cordura ante su acción.

''Vuelve a tocarla y estarás muerto'' le dije interponiéndome entre ellos dos, Kurt se acercó a un costado y vi a O'Malley acercándose a nosotros. Sam elevó las cejas.

''Claro que no volveré a tocarla'' dijo, haciendo contacto visual conmigo ''Porque le diré a Sue que la eche hoy mismo'' finalizó con una sonrisa torcida. Escuche a Santana reír a mis espaldas y Sam no lo tomó muy bien. ''¿Qué es tan gracioso?''

''¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta?'' dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas, quise darme la vuelta para detenerla con mi mirada pero temía que Sam tomara una ventaja. ''La Dra Silvester aprovecharía cualquier momento para deshacerse de usted, hasta ella piensa que es inservible. Incluso pidió que investigaran el fraude que cometió en el examen'' dijo.

Sam dio un paso hacia nosotras con los puños apretados y Kurt, junto con O'Malley, lo sujetaron por los hombros. Haciendo que Santana se burlará de él.

''Vamos, déjenlo que me golpee, así le ahorramos a la Dra Silvester un motivo más para echarlo'' Me di la vuelta para encararla, mientras los chicos empujaban a Sam hacia la salida, mientras éste le gritaba insultos a Santana.

Conocía el carácter volátil de Sam, no quería que haga daño a Santana y menos por tratar de defender la pelea que comencé.

''Basta Santana, lo estas empeorando'' le espeté, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

''¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?'' dijo con un tono molesto.

''No debiste haber dicho nada de eso'' le dije, tratando de que entendiera el temor que sentía por lo que Sam pudiera hacerle. Pero no había controlado mi tono de voz, no pretendía que me saliera como un regaño.

Ella asintió con los labios apretados, mientras tomaba la bandeja de la mesa. Traté de detenerla por el malentendido.

''No, Santana-'' le murmuré tratando de que me escuchara, ella negó con la cabeza y junto sus cosas.

''Debo llegar a mi turno'' dijo pasando a mi lado, cortándome ''Perdóneme por haberlo empeorado, Dra Pierce'' dijo dura, antes de apresurarse con enojo hacia la salida, haciendo que me estremeciera ante el sonido de mi apellido en sus labios. Al parecer, volvía a ser la doctora Pierce.

No quería volver a ser la doctora Pierce, al menos, no para ella.

Intenté seguirla pero ella apresuro el paso por los pasillos, la vi a unos metros llegando al elevador mientras pasaba por recepción. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente haciendo que resoplara impotente.

¿Cuándo podría tener un buen día?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

No pude haber llegado en un momento más lúgubre.

Lenzie estaba conectada a una máquina por miles de cables que la ayudaban a respirar y controlar el pitido constante que indicaba que su cuerpo seguía con vida, aunque su cerebro ya no lo estaba.

Su piel estaba pálida y sus labios azules, tenía una venda que le tapaba la mitad de su nuca, escondiendo la zona que le habíamos rapado para hacerle la cirugía.

Su hermana, Ashley, lloraba mientras su padre trataba de consolarla. Su madre, estaba sentada a un lado de su hija inconsciente, peinando los enmarañados pelos que le caían a su frente.

Comencé revisando la máquina en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir el melancólico momento familiar.

Mi mente estaba tratando de procesar lo ocurrido en la cafetería. No tenía la intención de que Santana se enojara conmigo, no quise sonar de esa forma. No medí mi tono de voz por tratar de que Sam no se acercara a nosotras en el descuido.

Ella se había comportado tan bien, haciéndome sentir mejor, defendiéndome de las palabras de Sam. Era algo increíble, dio la cara por mí enfrentándose a aquel rubio que me había insultado ante todo el comedor. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que peleara mis batallas, no quería que se metiera en el drama de mi vida.

Esperaba poder encontrarla para disculparme.

''¿Puede escucharme?'' preguntó Ashley llamando mi atención. Las lágrimas silenciosas seguían abandonando su rostro y su mano sujeto la de su hermana a un costado de la cama. La miré cariñosa abriendo mi boca para hablar pero una voz me interrumpió.

''Es ridículo'' comentó, haciendo que todas nuestras miradas se dirigieran a ella. ''No puede escuchar ya que el cerebro es el que hace funcionar todo el cuerpo, él único propósito de esa máquina es bombear sangre por el corazón'' explico la Dra Motta, quien se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta con sus inquietas manos mirando a la niña conectada a todos esos aparatos, la Dra Bailey la acompañaba en silencio. ''Técnicamente está muerta, sus órganos podrían utilizarse antes de la descomposición'' comentó, traté de frenarla pero volvieron a interrumpirme.

''¿Quién es usted?'' preguntó histérica la niña ''Lárguese'' le pidió con rabia.

''Es una niña joven, tal vez podría salvar otras vidas'' respondió, sin darse cuenta del enojo de la familia ante su comentario.

''Es nuestra hija de quién está hablando'' le espetó con lágrimas la mujer que se sentaba junto a la inconsciente niña. Era el momento de interferir.

''No debería estar aquí, Dra Motta'' le dije amable, tratando de controlar la situación.

''Pero usted necesitaba hablar conmigo, Dra Pierce'' me respondió con la mirada perdida. Yo asentí mientras Ashley volvía a acariciar la mano de su hermana.

''Ella me preguntó donde se encontraba y no tuve más solución que traerla aquí'' comentó Bailey.

''Vamos a hablar'' le asegure a la Dra Motta ''¿Pero podría esperarme unos minutos en el pasillo?'' le pedí. Ella asintió pero no se movió de su lugar, ni aparto la mirada de la niña que parecía tener un profundo sueño en la pequeña cama del hospital.

''¿No la ha escuchado?'' le espetó Ashely ''¡Ha dicho que se largue!''

Antes de girarse volvió a hablar.

''La muerte es irreparable, en cambio, la vida podría tener soluciones. Su hija podría ayudarnos si nos permiten'' finalizo.

''¡Lárguese!'' le gritó Ashley, mientras su madre comenzaba a mirar a su hija con la vista perdida. Le asentí a Bailey para que sacara a la Dra Motta de aquí. Ella me obedeció.

Miré a Ashley, quién tocaba la mano de su hermana con cuidado, tratando de hacerla sentir que ella seguía a su lado. Su madre parecía no estar en su cuerpo, ya que no realizaba ningún movimiento y se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Pasaron minutos así, mientras yo seguía parada, sin poder hacer nada, con miedo a interrumpir su duelo.

''Le dije que quería que muriera'' rompió el silencio que se había formado luego de que la Dra Motta abandonara la habitación, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mi estómago se removió ante la escena ''Lo último que escuchó de mí fue que la odiaba'' siguió ''Nunca quise decirle esas cosas''

''Entonces dile lo que en verdad querías decir'' le interrumpí desde mi lugar haciendo que sus ojos se dirigieran a mí ''Dile como te sientes, ella te escuchará'' le prometí. Ella volvió a mirar a su hermana en silencio, tratando de prensar como quería comenzar.

No había prueba científica de cómo se sentía la muerte, nadie podría saber de las posibilidades de que un muerto pudiera escuchar o no. La teoría de la Dra Motta era incompleta, abarcaba sólo lo que la ciencia podría demostrar con hechos.

La muerte era incierta.

''Lo siento mucho, Lenzie'' empezó con lágrimas, su padre tomó asiento junto a ella mientras le frotaba la espalda. ''No quiero que pienses que te odio, nunca lo hice, te amo. Debería haberte dicho muchas veces cuánto te quería'' murmuró mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos en la mano de su hermana. ''Y no sabes cuánto te extrañaré'' le habló mientras comenzaba con los sollozos ''Es decir, te estoy extrañando ahora mismo'' siguió.

No podía quedarme en un momento así, no en uno tan íntimo y doloroso. Tomé una respiración profunda y me retire en silencio de la habitación, dispuesta a hablar con la Dra Motta.

Estaba parada frente a los asientos de espera, inquieta. Miraba los asientos fijamente, tratando de encontrar algo allí. Decidí acercarme.

''¿Está pensando en la vida microscópica, Dra Motta?'' le pregunté, exaltándola, tratando de encontrar un tema que pudiera mantener mi mente ocupada. Ella me miró y volvió a dirigir su vista al asiento.

''¿Sabe cuántos gérmenes contiene un asiento así?'' preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa ''Más de diez mil tipos, en los bancos públicos podrían llegar a multiplicarse la cantidad'' dijo acortando las estadísticas, de una forma impropia de Sugar Motta.

''Eso es sorprendente'' le dije pensativa, agradeciendo internamente de que lograra hacerme olvidar lo que pasaba en esa sala, aunque fuera inconsciente de ello.

''¿Quería hablar conmigo, Dra Pierce?'' preguntó, yo la miré tranquila.

''Por favor, llámeme Brittany'' le sugerí, ella no se inmutó y asintió para darme a entender que debería seguir con la conversación ''Le pedí que hablara conmigo para poder pedirle disculpas sobre la noche en el elevador''

''No hay porque disculparse, Brittany'' me tranquilizo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

''Sí la hay'' afirmé ''Me comporté como una idiota y lo lamento tanto, usted no se merecía todo lo que le había dicho'' me reproché cerrando los ojos. ''Últimamente siento que todo lo que hago me sale mal'' comente frunciendo el ceño ''Mi vida llegó al punto de parecer un desastre, como un puzzle de miles de piezas que se ha deshecho por completo'' dije resoplando, recordando todos los acontecimientos de mi vida, desde la boda hasta hoy en día.

''Eres una buena persona''

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarla mirándome, haciéndome sentir incómoda ante la intensidad de su vista. Pareciera querer inspeccionarme de alguna manera.

''Si lo que quieres es que acepte tus disculpas para hacerte sentir mejor, lo haré, aunque déjame repetir que no consideré el arrebato del elevador como una ofensa. A veces las personas sólo deben soltar lo que piensan'' dijo estática, sin expresiones ''Acepto tus disculpas'' me aseguró.

''Gracias'' le murmuré. Ella siguió hablando.

''Hay pocas personas como tú'' comentó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño

''¿Cómo yo?'' pregunté.

''Personas que anteponen sus sentimientos ante la razón'' explico ''Brittany, como puedes saber, no soy lo que se diría una especialista en sentimientos'' dijo con su vista perdida, yo asentí tranquilizándola aunque ella no pareció notarlo. ''Te preocupas de las personas, haces cualquier cosa para hacerlas feliz, pero a veces no es tan bueno como parece.'' Dijo mientras miraba a una doctora que había pasado cerca de nosotras ''Dicen que no hay dolor más grande que ser lastimado emocionalmente, y pienso en eso como un mantra, como un privilegio para aceptar mi condición'' explicó, asiendo que se me revolviera el estómago'' Algún día encontraras algo que pueda matarte por dentro, pero pareciera que no te importa estar constantemente arriesgada a eso''

''Entonces dígame que hacer'' le pedí ''¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?''

''No puedes hacer nada'' respondió perdida en sus pensamientos ''Por eso me parece inquietante'' dijo, haciendo que volviera a fruncir el ceño ''Quiero aprender más de ti''

''¿Me está diciendo que quiere experimentar conmigo?'' le dije con el ceño fruncido, ella negó seria.

''Sólo quiero conocerte más'' dijo con convicción, mientras la miraba atentamente. Yo asentí emocionada.

¿Significaban sus palabras que quería que fuera su amiga? La mujer que se paraba frente a mí, acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja inquietamente, mientas se removía ante mi mirada.

Al parecer no le gustaba mucho cuando alguien la miraba.

''¿Es esa una petición de amistad?'' le sugerí.

''La amistad es un vínculo emocional del que carezco, no tengo muchos amigos'' dijo sin importancia.

''Entonces deje que sea su amiga, o al menos, déjeme poder mostrarle que puedo llegar a serlo'' le respondí con una sonrisa. Ella asintió lentamente.

''Creo que podré lidiar con eso''

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Recorría los mismos pasillos que esta mañana cuando había estado escondiéndome de Kurt, decidida a encontrar a Santana. No podía dejar que pensara que no significó nada el hecho de que había dado la cara por mí, pero debía dejarle en claro que no debía volver a pasar porque temía que se metiera en líos por mi culpa.

Hoy fue la primera vez que vi a Santana tan enojada, tan irritada y molesta. Ella siempre estaba alegre, sonreía a todo lo que la gente le decía y desaprobaba a quién se comportaba de manera inadecuada.

Me doblé en una esquina, reconociendo uno de los números de la puerta que se encontraba allí. Esta era la habitación del paciente en la cual ayudaba Santana, era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

Lentamente tome el picaporte, girándolo para abrir la puerta blanca de la habitación. Entre con pasos decididos hasta que me encontré con la vista de Fuckerman.

''¿Qué haces aquí, Puckerman?'' dije evitando decir el apodo al que tanto me había acostumbrado, ya que un niño de diez años nos miraba inmóvil desde su cama.

Esta vez se lo veía peor, los cables parecían haberse multiplicado desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora llevaba una respirador y estaba conectada a la maquina del hospital.

''Sabes, soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso, éste es mi paciente'' me aclaró tratando de sonar educado. Recordé que Santana me había dicho que no le habían cambiado de médico desde la primera vez que la asignaron.

Había olvidado por completo que la habían puesto con Noah Puckerman.

''¿Por qué Santana no está aquí?'' le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos, recordando que debía encontrarla para poder hablar.

''Bueno, hay dos motivos'' me respondió, mientras revisaba la máquina alrededor del niño.

''¿Puedo saber cuáles son esos motivos?'' dije molesta, tratando de apurarlo para que cortara las pausas de suspenso, quería saber donde se encontraba, nada más.

''No puede soportar estar en la misma sala que yo'' se rio, mientras que el niño volvía a sujetar el documento de deseos en sus manos, leyéndolas.

''¿Por qué eres un cerdo engreído?'' le respondí impaciente.

''No, porque al parecer soy la causa de su problema con Queen'' dijo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

''Su nombre es Quinn'' le corregí impaciente ''Espera ¿Qué?'' dije entendiendo lo que había dicho.

''Lo sabía, eres una cotilla, Pierce'' me dijo divertido, mientras tocaba algunos botones de la máquina.

''¿Qué tienes que ver con Santana y Quinn?'' pregunté curiosa, ignorando su insulto, posiblemente esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de saber que pasaba entre ellas dos.. ¿O tres? Contando con Fuckerman.

''Eres amiga de Santana, averígualo'' me dijo, riendo bajo. Fruncí el ceño. ''Además, no has venido a saber de mi vida, has venido a buscar a Santana'' recordó.

''¿Cuál es el segundo motivo después de todo?'' pregunté, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada del moreno.

''Le pedí que eligiera mis deseos'' interrumpió el niño, tratando de hablar bajo la mascarilla de oxigeno. ''Le dije que quería que sólo ella las eligiera'' respondió con la mirada perdida, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

''Ella te había dicho que no podías'' le recordé, lo sabía porque este niño me había utilizado para dictarle la lista del papel ''De todas formas ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no se encuentre aquí?''

El niño no respondió, siguió pensativo. Puck aprovechó su distracción para sujetarme del brazo y llevarme a un lugar más alejado del niño, mientras me miraba con pena en sus ojos.

''Está muriendo, Brittany'' dijo mirando sobre sus hombros para ver al niño. Me estremecí al enterarme de la situación. Puck siguió hablando, haciendo que le prestara atención ''Necesita órganos en menos de 72 horas, riñones, páncreas, todo. Es un caso imposible, no era una simple infección, era una catástrofe y necesitamos cambiárselos en un corto tiempo'' Se pasó una mano por su pelo, mientras trataba de prestar atención al caso ''Lo pusieron en la lista de donaciones esta mañana, pero sabemos que eso tarda mucho más que tres días'' dijo, explicándome el caso de manera paciente. Yo trate de asimilar todo lo que me decía ''Santana se ha encariñado con él. Lo tomó muy mal cuando se enteró'' recordó, haciéndome sentir el nudo en mi estomago ''Danny le había pedido que quería que lo ayudase a tomar la decisión de los deseos que quería, sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad de vivir'' me contó, haciendo que me preocupara por Santana ''Es irónico, ¿sabes? Su último deseo es poder pedir un deseo''

''¿Dónde está Santana?'' lo apure, sabiendo que Santana necesitaría algún consuelo. No podía imaginarla sola en un rincón del hospital, con su corazón desbocado por la situación. Sabía que amaba a ese niño, sabía el cariño que le tenía. No podía sopórtalo.

''Salió rápidamente de la habitación y nadie sabe a dónde fue'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros ''¿Dónde creerías que podría estar?'' preguntó.

No pensé ni un segundo antes de salir disparada por la puerta, corriendo por los pasillos bajo la mirada del personal, hasta el elevador.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, empecé a tocar incesantemente el botón del cuarto piso.

Necesitaba ver a Santana.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Cuando empuje la puerta de la sala de descanso, fui recibida por la oscuridad, la luz que se había filtrado de afuera se había cortado al cerrarse las puertas.

Mi respiración estaba agitada haciendo que mi pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

Busque el interruptor de la luz en las paredes pero no sabía dónde se encontraban, luche con mis manos en el camino por las paredes hasta que escuche un sollozo en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

''¿Santana?'' pregunté en la oscuridad, haciendo que los sollozos se hicieran más audibles, rompiendo mi corazón lentamente.

Trate de caminar por los diminutos pasillos que realizaban las camas, para poder llegar hasta aquel sonido desgarrador, a medida que me acercaba, más doloroso sonaban esos sollozos.

''¿Santana?¿Dónde estás?'' pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, extendiendo mis manos para no chocar con nada.

''Vete, Brittany'' escuche a algunos metros cerca de mí, antes de que otro sollozo escapara de ella.

''No voy a dejarte aquí'' le respondí, mientras sus sollozos me guiaron a la litera de la esquina de la habitación, donde al parecer se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas, echa una bola en el extremo.

La busqué con mis manos y cuando la sentí, me acerque lo máximo a ella para poner mis brazos a su alrededor aunque ella quiso impedirlo, tratando de empujarme antes de soltar un potente sollozo.

El pecho me apretaba al escuchar esos destructores sonidos, mientras se sacudía en mis brazos, tratando de escaparse débilmente.

La abrace mas a mí, mientras ella se rendía antes los toques que le brindaban mis manos a su espalda. Mi toque fue subiendo desde su espalda hasta su cabello, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza con toques suaves para tranquilizarla.

''Santana, déjame estar contigo'' le susurre, no recibí una respuesta de ella, pero metió su cabeza en mi cuello, mientras volvió a temblar por los sollozos.

No creí que la primera vez que estuviéramos así de cerca sería de esta forma y en esta situación. Santana seguía temblando en mis brazos, sin esperanzas. Este no era el fin de ese niño, había horas que lo separaban de la muerte.

''No deberías llorar'' le aconsejé. Le acaricie la cabeza con la mano, mientras que la otra la sujetaba más cerca de mí por la espalda. Ella se aparto de mí un poco para mirarme a los ojos, con lágrimas en los suyos.

''¿No debería llorar?'' me contestó un hipo ''Brittany, ese niño tiene tres días de vida nada más'' me dijo con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a desviar sus ojos a sus manos.

''En tres días podrían pasar cualquier cosa, Santana'' la animé, mientras apartaba un mecho de pelo que caía en su rostro mojado ''Deberías ir junto a él. Estaba muy confundido cuando lo dejaste''

''N-no puedo'' murmuró ''No puedo estar con él sabiendo que en tres días podría dejarme''

''¿Entonces por qué no aprovechas esos tres días?'' le pregunté, ella me miro impotente.

''No espero que me entiendas'' me contestó, bajando su mirada a su regazo.

''¿Qué es lo que no esperas que entienda, Santana?'' le pregunté, mientras trataba de encontrar su mirada ''Ese niño te necesita. De entre las cuatrocientos mil del personal médico te eligió a ti para que lo ayudaras en un último deseo'' la consolé.

''No puedo aguantar la idea de que otra persona me abandone'' murmuró secándose una lágrima y aspirando por la nariz.

''¿Es por eso que estás decidiendo abandonarla tú?'' le pregunté con el ceño fruncido tratando de ignorar el hecho de que había dicho que ya la habían abandonado, pero ¿Quién? ''¿Sientes miedo de que podría dejarte? Me acabas de decir que a ese niño le quedan, posiblemente, solo tres días de vida, entonces ¿Cómo crees que se siente él?''

''¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?'' dijo impotente sin mirarme a los ojos.

'' Tenía un gato'' le conté, tratando de llamar su atención ''Lo amaba con mi vida, porque era uno de mis mejores amigos, era quién más me entendía'' recordé a Lord Tubbington ''Cuando me gradué, alguien me dijo que no lo llevara conmigo por mi bien y seguí su consejo, así que lo deje con mis padres en mi antigua casa, aunque el hecho de estar separados me mataba día a día'' seguí relatando, mientras recordaba que Sam me había dicho que sería mejor que no viniera con nosotros ''A unos meses mis padres me llamaron a decir que mi gato se puso muy enfermo, pero les dije que se encargaran de él y lo llevarán al veterinario porque tenía planes que realizar. La verdad era que no tenía ningún plan, sólo temía que me odiara por haberlo abandonado, y lo evité'' comenté, mientras pensaba en lo preocupada que me había puesto ''Murió tres días después.'' Le dije mirándola, ella secaba sus lágrimas mientras soltaba unos cuantos hipos por el llanto.

''¿Qué quieres demostrarme con eso?'' pregunto suavemente.

''Que aunque ahora creas que esconderte de esto hará que te sientas mejor, no lo hará. Puedes encerrarte en esta burbuja lamentándote, esperando lo que puede acabar, pero eso no ayudará en nada, no te hará sentir menos miserable. De cualquier manera pasará y te afectará porque el hecho es inevitable, como el dolor'' le dije mientras nuestros ojos se conectaron. Extendí mi mano para secar sus lágrimas. ''Ignorar lo que está pasando, no lo hará menos doloroso. Pero con el pasar del tiempo mejoraras, olvidaras y sabrás que las cosas pasan por algún motivo''

''No pue-''

''Tú puedes'' la corté ''Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, Santana. El niño del que estás pasando sólo tiene tres días ¿Por qué no se ayudan para hacer menos miserable su partida?'' le pregunté. ''Sé por experiencia que si no vas a verlo, lamentarás no haberte despedido'' me encogí de hombros, recordando a Tubbs.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes en la oscuridad de la habitación, mis ojos ya se habían adaptado a la negrura que nos rodeaba hace un rato, haciendo que pudiera ver los movimientos de Santana y sus brillantes lágrimas.

''¿Crees que DisneyWorld sería genial?'' me preguntó tímida.

''Creo que le tiene un poco de miedo al pato Donald'' le sonreí, haciendo que ella negara con una sonrisa de lado.

''Creo que comienzo a encariñarme muy fácil con los pacientes'' murmuró, jugueteando con sus manos.

''Sé que eso no es un delito'' le respondí, recordando mi conversación con Sugar Motta.

''Tal vez me encariño fácilmente no sólo con los pacientes'' dijo, mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que se me calentara el corazón. Sus ojos marrones parecían poder ver mi interior, haciendo que mi mente sufriera un corto circuito.

Le sonreí y extendí mi mano para volver a meterle un mechón detrás de su oreja, dejándolo por un momento ahí, tratando que decidiera no volver a apartarse de sus otros compañeros. Santana no se inmutó y cerró los ojos lentamente, dando un suspiro. Ya se había calmado.

Era increíble poder darme cuenta de cuán enamorada podía caer día a día por esta mujer.

Mi vista paso de sus ojos a la complexión de sus mejillas y la pequeña curvatura de su nariz rojiza por el llanto, para llegar a sus regordetes labios. Fue muy duro luchar contra mis impulsos de besarla, mi cuerpo ignoraba a mi mente cuando me acercaba lentamente a su rostro, conectando nuestros labios juntos.

Lo que sentí dentro de mí, podría igualarse a la media noche de fuegos artificiales en Disney World.

Aunque la diferencia fue que, esta vez, no había ningún escalofriante Pato Donald.

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas! ¡Perdón por el retraso y no poder contestar los mensajes!**

**Estoy de vacaciones, por lo que es muy difícil actualizar, y posiblemente en enero viaje otra vez, por lo que intentaré escribir capítulos durante mi viaje. **

**Espero que me entiendan.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Un agradable Peter

**PARA AQUELLOS QUE SÍ LEEN MIS NOTAS: Volví.**

Les había dicho que estaría de vacaciones por enero.

Como prometí escribí unos 'breves' capítulos mientras vacacionaba. Y al decir 'capítulos' me refiero a dos.

¡Al menos lo he escrito!

NOTAS AL FINAL, que las notas no las pongo porque sí.

NO PIENSO PONER FINCHEL, y lo digo por última vez porque lo aclare como mil veces.

Capítulo IIX

Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer por mi espina dorsal, mientras mi boca tocaba la suya. La sensación de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos fue incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que se había presentado en mi vida.

Este beso fue tan inocente, que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

Pero sabía que faltaba algo, una parte de mi alegría estaba incompleta. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse en confusión ante el pensamiento. Fue en seguida que caí en cuenta.

Santana no devolvió el beso.

Abrí mis ojos y me aparté rápidamente de ella para encontrarla estática con los ojos abiertos como plastos, su mirada estaba perdida mientras yo comenzaba a lamentar mis tontos impulsos.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

No podía seguir viéndola, sabiendo lo que había provocado.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, y camine como pude hasta la salida, en la oscuridad, chocando con algunas de las esquinas de la cama.

Al empujar las puertas de la sala de descanso tuve que mantener una mano sobre mis ojos para adaptarme a la luz de los focos del pasillo.

Santana no había hablado cuando salí, ahora sabía de mis sentimientos, o por lo menos, lo imaginaba. ¿Qué diría? Tal vez hasta dejaría de hablarme, no podía creer que lo había arruinado por completo.

Ni siquiera me había acordado de la situación con Quinn, ¿No podría haber esperado un poco?, ahora tal vez jamás podre acercarme ella… O mirar a Quinn si fuera el caso.

Estaba totalmente expuesta.

Camine con paso apresurado por los pasillos del hospital hasta chocar con las puertas cerradas del elevador. Comencé a tocar incesantemente el botón para que abrieran las puertas mientras reprimía mis ganas de gritar de frustración.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y el elevador llego al piso.

Adentro se encontraban una enfermera que me saludo con un gesto de mano y un anciano que parecía no ser paciente del hospital, quien golpeteaba sus pies sin parar en el suelo de metal.

¿Qué si Santana contaba lo que había pasado?

No estaba preparada para enfrentar alguna acusación homosexual de parte de alguien, tenía miedo al rechazo, algo que inevitablemente, podría llegar a pasar.

Comenzaba a sentir que mis días de secundaria volverían a sucumbirme

¿En qué carajos había estado pensando?

Mi cuerpo me había jugado una mala pasada.

Cuando el elevador paró en la recepción, decidí dirigirme directamente al gran escritorio del centro, donde Bailey solía atender, pero al parecer no se encontraba en ese instante pues me encontré con la mirada de inspección de Artie Abrams.

''¿Necesitas algo, Dra Pierce?'' me preguntó, volviendo a mirar su computadora, mientras los lentes le caían lentamente de los ojos.

''Necesito que le digas a Bailey que no me sentí bien y que fui a casa a tomar un descanso'' le pedí, el dirigió su mirada a mi rostro con determinación.

''No la veo mal y su turno termina en tres horas'' me recordó severo, haciendo que suspirara audiblemente.

''Debo ir a atender unos asuntos'' mentí sin convicción.

No aparto la vista de mi rostro cansado, y se quedo quite sin decir una palabra. Comenzaba a impacientarme ante su inspección mientras saltaba de un pie a otro, tratando de apurarlo.

Necesitaba salir del hospital ahora mismo.

''Artie, necesito que me hagas este favor'' le suplique, haciendo que su ceño fruncido desaparezca. Él asintió antes de contestarme.

''Dra Pierce, creo que la veo con una fiebre muy alta, y es mejor que llame al servicio por el vomito que acaba de salpicar en el pasillo'' me guiño el ojo, cómplice. Le asentí agradecida, intentando sonreír pero fallando.

Santana seguía en mi mente.

''Gracias Artie, te debo una''

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Cuando llegue a casa agradecí a los cielos que Rachel no se encontrara, así que con paso apresurado me metí a la habitación y me duche tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas.

No pude lograrlo, pues todo volvía al mismo episodio.

Toqué mis labios y temblé ante el recuerdo de saborear los labios de Santana con los míos.

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Comenzaba a angustiarme cada vez más, el qué pensaría Santana de mí, ¿Cómo la encararía los días siguientes? ¿Acaso volvería a hablarme sin incomodidad? Tal vez actúe como que nada había pasado, y yo podría seguirle la corriente.

Pero muy en el interior, no quería que pasara eso.

Pensaba en mi propio cuento de hadas, donde Santana respondiera mis sentimientos y pudiéramos vivir en un castillo, lo más alejado posible de las personas malvadas del hospital.

Sabía que eso era ilógico e inconcebible, por lo que sólo quería poder regresar en el tiempo y poder evitar que mis impulsos me dominaran, aunque sabía que me perdería la hermosa experiencia de haberla besado.

Cuando el agua del grifo comenzó a enfriarse, volví a concentrarme en mi baño y en mi objetivo principal, mantener mi mente ocupada de Santana López y mi desliz.

Escuche el movimiento en la sala, indicándome que Rachel había llegado de haber disfrutado su tiempo libre.

Cerré el grifo y salí en silencio de la ducha, no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa. Sabía que me preguntaría por qué, y era consciente de que era mala mintiendo a la morena.

Aunque si lo recuerdo, no sabía cómo estaba con Rachel ¿Seguía enojada sin ninguna razón? Yo debería enojarme con ella, pues fue ella quien hizo un drama sobre mis interesantes comentarios.

Comentarios sobre Santana y Quinn.

Con eso, comenzaba a pensar que cuando salía de una complicación me metía en otra.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con todos estos temas, la invitación de Sam, El beso con Santana, Quinn y San.

¿Qué más debía agregar?

Cuando estuve lista, me hice un lugar en la cama, bajo las sábanas blancas, lista para poder dormir un poco y olvidarme de mis preocupaciones.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y traté de localizarlo antes de que Rachel pudiera darse cuenta del ruido.

Me levante de la cama y fui directamente hacia el bolso que se encontraba sobre mi pequeño escritorio de estudio, cuando lo abrí el timbre del teléfono tomó un nivel más alto y corté la llamada entrante.

Mi madre.

Sabía que volvería a llamar, pero no estaba dispuesta a tener la misma conversación de siempre, y precisamente en este momento. Sólo quería poder recostarme en mi cómoda cama para poder descansar de todo lo que me inquietaba.

Susan Pierce, era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, ella padecía lo que yo denominaba el síndrome del corazón roto. Un fallo cardiaco que tiene los mismos síntomas que el infarto de miocardio pero sin sus graves consecuencias.

Cuando vivía en Ohio, no solíamos hablar tanto, pero desde que tuvo la primera caída decidí comunicarme con ella. Y así fue comenzando a hacerse una costumbre. Me llamaba cuando podía, para intentar ponernos al día con la vida de la otra.

Aunque yo parecía contarle de todo, menos de mi presente.

Quería desconectarme del mundo y poder descansar de todos mis problemas.

¿Era mucho pedir un día de tranquilidad para mí?

Configure el teléfono y cambie el timbre a vibrador, para no advertir a Rachel de mi presencia en la casa.

Cuando mi espalda volvió a tocar la cómoda superficie del colchón, creí haber perdido el conocimiento. Mi mente se fundió en un tranquilo cuarto blanco, borrando mis pensamientos por un instante.

Quería quedarme aquí toda mi vida.

Sabía que eso no podría suceder, pues tenía responsabilidades que atender mañana en el hospital.

No podría escapar de Santana López toda mi vida.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, la molesta sensación de una avispa sobrevolando por mi cabeza comenzaba a irritarme. Intenté estirarme para ver dónde estaba.

Mi cuarto.

El constante zumbido no había sido proveniente de una avispa, sino de mi teléfono.

Mire el escritorio, observando como el aparato tambaleaba incontrolablemente sobre la madera, provocando un molestoso sonido.

Resoplando me levante para poder atender el maldito teléfono de una vez por todas, pero cuando lo recogí no tuve el valor de responder a la llamada.

¿Acaso nunca dejaría de llamarme?

El nombre de mi madre brillaba en la pantalla del teléfono, insistiéndome en que lo recogiera y hablara con ella.

No quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que si no la atendía las consecuencias serian mas graves.

''¿Hola?'' pregunté por lo bajo, respondiendo el teléfono.

''Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?'' me regaño antes de saludarme. Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que ella no podría verme.

''Mamá, tengo turnos hasta las ocho. Algunos trabajamos más de doce horas diarias'' le mentí, sentándome en mi cama, rodando los ojos.

No era una mentira del todo, debía quedarme hasta las ocho en el hospital, aunque tuve que escaparme más temprano de él.

''Oh, lo había olvidado'' musitó ''Suenas cansada, ¿Ha pasado algo?'' preguntó preocupada. Suspire tratando de que se diera cuenta que no quería hablar en este momento.

''No ha pasado nada. Sólo otro día en el trabajo'' comenté, mientras jugaba con mis uñas.

''¿Segura?'' preguntó ''¿No ha sido otra pelea con Sam?'' dijo, haciendo que me sentara recta, aguantando el aliento.

No debía olvidar que ella no sabía de mi divorcio con Sam.

''Uh, no. No ha sido eso, estamos bien'' murmuré sin convicción, imaginaba a mi mamá con su típica ceja enarcada, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

''¿Segura? Porque suenas rara ''

''Te dije que estamos bien, mamá'' repliqué. Ella suspiro del otro lado, dejándolo pasar.

''¿Significa que vendrán a casa para las fiestas?'' dijo, cambiando de tema.

''Uh, sabes que tenemos turnos que atender en el hospital'' mentí.

''Brittany, esta es la segunda navidad que trabajarán'' espetó ''Deberían quejarse a algún superior'' se quejo ''Sabes que podría conseguirte un trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad si quisieras, no tendrían que trabajar tanto''

''Mamá, nos encanta este hospital. No nos importa trabajar en las festividades'' mentí.

No tenía que trabajar en la noche de navidad, pues el año que estuve casada con Sam debimos quedarnos hasta altas horas atendiendo a heridos alcoholizados. La navidad que siguió a esa, decidí tomar un turno en el hospital, indispuesta a afrontar a mi divorcio y a mi familia. Se suponía entonces que este año lo tendríamos libre, pero mi madre no tenía por qué saber eso.

''Ashley, vendrá a visitarnos'' comentó, tratando de convencerme.

Ashley había decidido irse a Holanda con la abuela, ya que le encantaba todo lo referente a nuestro país natal. Yo prefería más Estados Unidos, no podría aguantar tanto verde.

''Te dije que no podemos'' le recordé. Ella volvió a suspirar ''¿Sabes, mamá? Acabo de llegar del hospital y estoy muy cansada'' mentí

''Oh, está bien. Hablaremos otro día'' me aseguro, haciendo que mis hombros se tensaran. ''Tengo una consulta con el médico mañana, así que debería tomar un descanso''

''Sí, espero que te vaya bien. Avísame de tus exámenes'' dije con interés, sabiendo lo riesgoso de su enfermedad.

''No te preocupes, manda saludos a ese precioso rubio de mi parte'' me dijo riendo, refiriéndose a Sam. Yo asentí sabiendo que no podía verme.

''Lo haré, adiós mamá''

''Adios, Britt'' me colgó. Aparte el teléfono de mi oreja y lo mire por unos segundos.

Presentía que esto se tornaría mal.

Tal vez era el karma quien hacía que me pasaran todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Una maldita avalancha de mala suerte.

O tal vez era una señal de los Dioses, exigiéndome que haga las cosas bien por una vez.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con miedo a toparme con Santana, tratando de vigilar cada movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Ayer antes de dormir, había pensado lo suficiente para actuar frente a Santana, pero ahora parecía muy difícil de cumplirlo ya que los nervios comenzaban a nublar mi mente.

Cuando doble en una esquina, suspire tranquila, viendo que nadie iba por este pasillo desolado. Baje la guardia y camine despacio, tratando de disfrutar lo silencioso del lugar. Pero mi paz fue interrumpida por mi grito ahogado en una mano desconocida, que me empujaba a uno de los cuartos oscuros.

Cuando mi espalda choco con un estante, eche un gemido de dolor. Luchando contra el cuerpo que me inmovilizaba contra el duro material solido.

''Tranquilízate, no te mataré'' se quejo en un susurro. Abrí mis ojos como plastos cuando reconocí la voz de la persona quien me sujetaba. Ella soltó su mano de mi boca, y aparto su cuerpo a unos centímetros de mí, mientras mi vista se adaptaba a la oscuridad.

''¿Qué carajos, Quinn?'' le espeté, intentando tranquilizarme.

''Soy yo la que debería decirte eso, Pierce'' me replicó, haciendo que me congelara ''¿En serio eres estúpida? ¿Qué le has hecho?''

''¿De qué hablas?'' fingí ignorancia, sabiendo que se refería a la mujer que no abandonaba mis pensamientos.

''Sé que estuviste hablando con Santana ayer, antes de que la encontrara fuera de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía hablar'' me dijo con furia. Me sonroje al recordar lo que había pasado, y que posiblemente Santana estaría furiosa.

''No s-se de qué hablas''

''Oh Dios'' musitó luego de ignorar mi comentario ''¿La besaste, no?'' dijo haciendo que me tensara ''¿Lo hiciste?'' preguntó más fuerte.

''No fue mi intención besar a tu novia'' le respondí, haciendo que ella se callara por un instante ¿Había dicho algo malo?

''¿Mi novia?'' rió, yo la miré tratando de averiguar qué era tan gracioso.

''¿No es tú novia?'' pregunté confusa. ''Espera ¿Qué te hizo llegar a la conclusión de que la había besado?''

''No es mi novia, cara de mono'' me respondió, rodando los ojos ''Y supuse eso porque no eres tan sutil con las miradas. No puedo creer que nadie se diera cuenta de que eres gay'' comentó ''¡Lo homosexual te sale por los poros, por el amor de Dios!''

''¿Así que no sales con Santana?'' volví a preguntar ignorándola, para asegurarme.

Me sentía toda una idiota, había estado matándome por saber de la relación que tenían las dos mujeres, pero ahora estaba Quinn, frente a mí, asegurándome que no existía una relación amorosa entre ellas dos. ¿Qué clase de estúpida había sido?

Todos estos días, inquieta por los celos, la curiosidad y la envidia.. ¿Por nada?

¿Y ahora qué?

Si todo era una tonta confusión, había incluso una posibilidad de que Santana no aceptara que soy lesbiana

¿Qué si no estaba de acuerdo?

Bravo, Brittany. Simplemente bravo.

Pero eso no explicaba que tenía que ver Puck con las dos rubias ¿Qué había pasado la noche en que Santana y Quinn habían peleado?

''Deja de pensar, Pierce'' me interrumpió Quinn ''Puedo ver las tuercas girando en esa cabeza hueca desde aquí''

''¿Entonces por qué peleaste con Santana?'' pregunté, volviendo a ignorar sus insultos.

Esto comenzaba a ser una rutina para las dos.

''No es de tu incumbencia, inspector Gayet'' dijo rodando los ojos. ''Y se supone que no estamos aquí para que me preguntes un montón de mierda. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besarla?'' dijo irritada.

''¡No pude hacer nada!''

''¿No pudiste hacer nada, pedazo de imbécil?'' me gritó, perdiendo la calma ''¿Cómo carajos no te detuviste a pensar antes de meter la lengua en su garganta?''

''No metí mi lengua, fue só-''

''¿Piensas que quiero saber los detalles?'' interrumpió cansada, pasando una mano por su cabeza. ''Brittany, puedo notar que la quieres'' dijo tranquilizándose ''Puedo ver tus tontos ojos de borrego cuando estás buscándola, puedo ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando hablas con ella y puedo ver tu estúpida sonrisa cuando ella te devuelve las miradas. No soy ciega''

''No sé qué decirte'' dije tranquilizándome, encogiéndome hacia el armario.

''¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome en cómo no pensaste un segundo antes de besarla?'' me regaño ''Brittany, ni siquiera sé que le ocurre. No ha hablado en todo el día'' comentó, haciéndome que me culpara a mí misma ''Tal vez pensarás que es porque sigue sin querer hablarme, pero ni siquiera ha hablado con los idiotas de los residentes''

''No necesito que vengas a culparme, he tenido suficiente conmigo misma'' murmuré.

Era cierto, ella no sabía que había estado pensando toda la noche en mis impulsos, en el error que había cometido al besarla, y lo arrepentida que estaba por haber roto la cómoda amistad que teníamos.

''La quiero como una hermana'' dijo, haciendo que la mirara entre las sombras ''Pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar cuando me di cuenta de tu interés por ella'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros ''Pero no pensé que llegaría tan pronto, eres como la tonta y cobarde Pierce'' me espetó.

''¿Gracias?''

''Quiero golpearte ahora mismo'' me ignoró, haciendo que me encogiera de hombros.

''¿Y por qué no lo haces?''

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero fuimos cegadas por la luz del pasillo.

''¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?'' espetó Bailey mientras nos inspeccionaba ''El turno de las dos comienza en 5 minutos, y pienso ficharlas esta vez si no aparecen a tiempo''

Volví la mirada hacia Quinn, quien asentía en silencio a Bailey, me lanzó una mirada antes de caminar hacia la puerta que sujetaba la morena.

''Es mejor que esto quede entre nosotras'' comento antes de irse, y dejarme allí.

''Quinn Fabray puede llegar a ser escalofriante'' le comente a Bailey.

''Acostúmbrate, todos lo hacemos'' dijo, antes de hacerme un gesto con la mano para salir.

No sabía que estaba haciendo.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Cuando llegué a recepción, Bailey me lanzó una mirada, mientras todos esperábamos a ver dónde trabajaríamos el día de hoy.

''Es bueno verte aquí, Pierce'' me espetó, mientras yo me encogía de hombros como respuesta. Fue ella quien me trajo después de todo.

''Debemos hacer esto rápido'' dijo haciendo que todos le prestáramos atención, pude ver a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo.

Sus días libres se habían terminado, y al parecer, su cambio de turno se le había sido asignado.

''Fabray, a cirugía'' comenzó a dictar. Traté de encontrar a Quinn con la vista, pero al ser nombrada se dio rápidamente la vuelta y fue a su sección.

''Mercedes y Cristina, rehabilitación'' siguió, haciendo que me impacientara. Es por eso que prefería tomarme mi tiempo.

''Brittany y Rachel, encuentren a la jefa en trauma'' dicto, haciendo que Rachel enarcara una ceja.

''¿Las dos?'' preguntó.

''Las dos, no sé por qué, no sé para qué, solo vayan'' dijo irritada. Esta mujer podía tener cambios de humor drásticos de un minuto a otro.

Al parecer Rachel seguía enojada conmigo por ninguna razón, ni siquiera debería preocuparme por ella. No le había hecho nada, estaba siendo sobre dramática respecto a la noche de nuestra ¿Discusión? Ni siquiera podría llamarlo así, yo nunca espete nada.

Sin cuestionar me dirigí a emergencias, seguida quejumbrosamente por Rachel.

Cuando llegue allí, pude ver a Shuester y Cassandra July preparándose para el trabajo, al parecer deberíamos trabajar con ellos. Eran los especialistas más importantes del hospital. Cuando me acerque, los salude con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El Dr Shue era muy amigable, pero en cambio, Cassandra podría llegar a ser un hueso duro de roer, por muchos meses nos habíamos llevado como perros y gatos, pero al final terminamos aceptando la estadía de la otra en el hospital.

Podría llegar a considerarla hasta una amiga.

''¿Qué tenemos?'' pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos, Shue me brindo la tabla de informaciones para que la leyera. Rachel se encontraba a un costado de la sala, tratando de sacarle información a Cassandra.

Era muy obvio que este no era su turno normal, si quería información, jamás debería intentar conseguirlo de Cassandra July. Tenía la aptitud más dura de todo el hospital, después de Sue.

''¿La prisión Cadwlel?'' dije consternada leyendo la información del paciente, esto significaba que atenderíamos a un prisionero en el hospital. Este hombre tenía 30 años, estaba siendo transferido de una prisión bajo el cargo del Estado.

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo más, Sue nos interrumpió en la sala.

''¿Ya saben del paciente?'' Cassandra y Shue asintieron afirmando, mientras que Sue ignoro la negativa de Rachel. ''Múltiples apuñaladas en el pecho, estará rodeado de guardias todo el tiempo'' explico, mientras le prestábamos atención ''Estará esposado y encadenado, cuiden sus jeringas, bisturíes y bolígrafos. No quiero accidentes''

Asentimos mientras el bip de Sue vibró en señal de un aviso, haciendo que revisara el aparato. Mientras dirigí una mirada a Rachel, que había conseguido información por sí sola.

La tabla de informaciones de Cassandra.

No sabía por qué habían decidido elegir a un residente para este tipo de trabajo, aunque no admitiría en este instante que estaba feliz por ella, lo estaba. Era una gran oportunidad para ella, podría aprender muchas cosas y la ayudaría en su expediente.

''Ya llegó, vamos. Ustedes son mi equipo.'' Aseguró con confianza ''Recuerden, nada de accidentes'' dijo moviéndose por los pasillos haciendo que la sigamos. Intente terminar de leer la planilla antes de que llegáramos al paciente, para poder ver a que nos enfrentábamos.

''Sean lo más discretos posibles, que entre y salga rápido'' dijo, mientras apuraba el paso, trate de concentrarme en la lectura, pero se me hacía difícil mientras la perseguía ''Denlo de alta enseguida''

No nada más de lo que ya había sabido, aunque unas pequeñas siglas llamaron mi atención.

''¿Qué significa P.A.E?'' pregunté, aunque al parecer nadie me había prestado atención, pues seguían escuchando a Sue, mientras esta parecía hacernos practicar para una maratón.

''Sáquenlo de trauma rápido, los guardias llaman la atención'' dijo preocupada por el hospital.

Cuando llegamos a la ambulancia, los enfermeros fueron a atender las puertas del camión, mientras pude alcanzar a Sue cerca de la entrada, necesitaba saber que eran estas letras.

''Uhm, Dra Silvester, el paciente tiene un sello'' dije refiriéndome a las siglas, tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que había logrado ''¿Qué significa P.A.E?'' dije con curiosidad

Ella me miro por un momento mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura, antes de girarse hacia la entrada del hospital y caminar hacia ella. Fruncí el ceño girándome hacia donde ella estaba partiendo, sin desistir en mi pregunta. Sabía que mi curiosidad nunca me llevaba a nada bueno, pero no me importo.

Ella volvió a encararme, al parecer, dispuesta a aclarar mis dudas.

''Prisionero A Ejecución'' contesto, haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

En ese mismo instante escuche las puertas de la ambulancia abriéndose, me gire para encontrar a todos con la mirada dirigida a aquel hombre, esposado en la camilla, que bajaba con una sonrisa del camión.

''Hey ¿Cómo están todos?'' sonrió, haciendo que Cassandra le lanzara una mirada mordaz.

¿No era la pena de muerte?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSB

Shue lo giro para encontrar la entrada de la apuñalada, mientras Cassandra acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada. Tome la planilla para anotar los datos, mientras Rachel esperaba una orden para poder ayudar.

''Sr Dunn, ¿Me escucha?'' pregunté, ganándome una sonrisa del hombre.

''Tiene una voz preciosa'' me halago, le devolví la sonrisa y anote en la planilla sobre la inexistente dificultad de audición.

''Necesitamos radiografías'' interrumpió Shue, volviéndolo a girar, haciendo que el hombre se quejara de dolor en la camilla.

El castaño le tendió a Rachel un gel, para que lo colocara sobre las piernas y torso del hombre. Ella sonrió, dispuesta a poder ayudar en algo.

''No quiero molestar, pero mis piernas me duelen muchísimo'' se quejo, haciendo que me sintiera mal por él, sin darme cuenta que las otras tres personas compartían miradas de malestar en sus rostros ''¿Me apuñalaron las piernas?''

''No encontramos nada'' comentó Shue, mientras yo alzaba la mirada al corpulento guardia que seguía atento al hombre de la camilla.

''Espina torácica y lumbar'' comento Cassandra, señalándonos las apuñaladas. Asentí y anote eso en la planilla, mientras la rubia prepotente se paraba recta en su lugar.

''Tomaremos unas radiografías'' comenté.

''Las radiografías toman mucho tiempo'' interrumpió Rachel, ganándose una mirada de Cassandra.

''Unas no nos perjudicaran'' le contesto, Rachel se encogió en su lugar.

''¿Si no me apuñalaron las piernas por qué siento esto?'' interrumpió el hombre mientras Shue le inyectaba morfina en el parte frontal de su cabeza, ya que había sido apuñalado levemente en ese sitio.

''Mientras menos hable, mejor'' le contesto Cassandra, sin ánimos de entablar conversación con ese convicto.

''Cassandra'' la regañe.

''No importa, me han tratado peor en otros sitios'' comento el hombre sin importancia, mientras seguía siendo atendido.

''No lo creo'' comento esa mujer, mientras se giraba para recoger un algodón, y limpiar una herida.

''Verá, Dra July, usted y yo no somos tan diferentes'' comentó inmóvil en la camilla.

''Bueno, no soy yo quien está encadenada a una camilla'' le espetó, ganándose una sonrisa del hombre ''Iré a hacer las tomografías'' cortó, mientras salía por la puerta de la sala.

''¿Puedo tomarme un minuto?'' le pregunte a Shue, y antes de que pudiera espetar, salí de la habitación, tratando de tomar un poco de aire, dispuesta a exigir a mi mente que no debía interactuar con este paciente.

Debería ir a buscar algo que comer.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos, todavía con el miedo de toparme con Santana. Cuando llegue a la cafetería suspire contenta por llegar tan lejos y sin ningún percance. La cafetería estaba un poco vacía, así que pude divisar al hombre moreno sentado solo en una mesa.

Decidí acercarme a él.

''¿Cómo está el paciente?'' pregunté, tratando de recaudar un poco de información respecto a la situación de Santana.

''Está peor, aunque se alegró de que Santana volviera ayer a ver como estaba'' dijo con una sonrisa '' ¿Por qué me estás hablando?'' pregunto suspicaz luego de responder mi pregunta.

¿Había vuelto junto a Danny después del beso?

''Porque eres mi única opción para saber cómo están el niño y Santana'' le dije, ignorando su gesto de indignación, sonriendo. ''Tuvimos una especie de conflicto'' me encogí de hombros.

El negó con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de su café, seriamente.

''La estricturoplastia no funciono, no hay donadores para los órgano que necesita y Santana está muriendo a medida que el niño lo hace'' explico, haciendo que se me apretara el corazón.

''¿Y no hay algo que puedan hacer?'' pregunte con desesperación.

''Solamente esperar'' dijo con el ceño fruncido.

''¿Brittany? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?'' interrumpió una voz detrás de mí. Me gire para encontrar a Quinn con los brazos cruzados mientras me lanzaba una mirada mordaz.

''¿Charlando?'' dije confusa. Ella negó con la cabeza, señalando a Puck.

''Es imposible que Santana te perdone si sigues conversando con él'' me dijo, haciendo que me alejara un paso de Puck.

''¿Es por tu pelea con Santana?'' le pregunté con las manos en alto.

''No lo digo por eso, él es un mono con ébola. Es mejor que ni te acerques'' contestó sarcástica, ganándose un gruñido de Puck.

''Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que me invitó al apartamento, no lo olvides'' le contestó.

''Claro que no lo olvidaré, dejaste tu peste flotando en mi apartamento'' discutieron, ignorando mi presencia.

''¿Puedo saber qué rayos pasa?'' dije frustrada, ganándome una mirada mordaz de los dos.

''Lo que pasa, Brittany es que a Quinn le gusta utilizar a la gente para sus malditos experimentos'' dijo con enojo, haciendo que lo mirara más confusa.

''Esta discusión es absurda'' comento Quinn, apartando su mirada iracunda de Puck ''Y tú deberías estar atendiendo a tu paciente'' me espetó.

Asentí resignada, recordándome que debería anotar este asunto en mi lista de problemas.

Muy bien, anotado.

El asunto de Puck y Quinn estaba justo debajo del problema con Santana.

Caminé por los pasillos con una manzana en mi mano, pensando en el alivio que sentiría si al menos pudiera resolver algo de aquella maldita lista.

Sólo te metes en problemas Pierce.

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas!**

Voy a intentar ponerme a escribir más capítulos, pero no les prometo una rápida actualización porque ¿A dónde fueron misssss ideaaaas?

Y ya está.

_**CVLBRITTANA:**_ Ya extrañaba tus comentarios. Sí, habías comentado como anónima en la primera, y déjame decirte que ya puedo diferenciar tu forma de escribir. Es un alivio que el capitulo del beso les haya gustado, yo estaba como loca pensando en si publicarlo o no. Te agradezco por estar siempre leyéndome. Saludos.

QUIERO AGRADECER A **nhdl181 y una anónima** (Dime tu nombre, anónima que hace muchas preguntas) por decirme que les gusto el fic y que se la leyeron de una ¡Un saludo!

ALMARAZZZZZ, tu comentario es demasiado largo, y para resumir, me reí. Alégrate. Eres una de las pocas que recuerda mi desastroso Fic de cuando tenía 13, felicidades. Déjame de hacer bullying.

**¡Déjame saber lo que piensas! ¡Gracias por los comentarios!**


	9. Trato roto

_Las notas las dejo para el final… _

**Capítulo IX**

Empujaba la silla de ruedas del Señor Dunn por los pasillos del hospital seguida por Cassandra, para volver a transferirlo a una habitación vacía.

Las tomografías habían sido hechas y daríamos unos minutos de descanso al hombre antes de saber los resultados, entablamos una charla amistosa por todo el camino mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador.

''¿Sabe quién le ha hecho esto?'' pregunté curiosa. El se encogió de hombros frente a mí.

Cada vez que entablaba una charla con este hombre, aumentaba mi curiosidad por saber qué delito había cometido como para que lo hayan condenado a muerte. Sabía que no podía preguntárselo, eran las normas del trabajo.

''Un amigo'' dijo con desinterés, respondiendo a mi pregunta mientras jugueteando con el apoyabrazos.

''No sé cómo va su escala de amistad, pero definitivamente entre un abrazo y una apuñalada, la apuñalada no está en la escala de 'amigos''' le comenté ganándome una pequeña risa.

''¿Ah sí?'' dijo mientras subíamos al elevador ''¿Y en qué parte de tu escala está la morena bajita? ¿Abrazo o apuñalada?'' preguntó, antes de que tocara los botones del elevador.

''¿En este instante?'' pregunte, él asintió ''Creo que estamos en 'Echar el cerrojo a la habitación por las noches''

''Eso suena fatal'' dijo mientras se abrían las puertas.

Asentí ante su respuesta después de todo, Rachel y yo estábamos siendo unas niñas, en especial ella.

¿Y si tal vez había olvidado algo? ¿Alguna fecha importante o un favor que le había debido?

Quería pensar que era eso, para justificar nuestra tonta pelea sobre Santana.

¿Acaso siempre hablaba mucho de la morena? ¿Le había cansado mi insistente habladuría?

No. No había hecho nada de malo, y no daría mi brazo a torcer.

''Deberías dejar de entablar conversación con un delincuente'' espetó Cassandra, haciendo que me bajara de mis pensamientos.

''Sigue siendo un ser humano'' le respondí, mientras el señor Dunn veía nuestra interacción con interés.

''Lo dejara de ser en una semana'' dijo, recordándome que la fecha de ejecución de este hombre se acercaba.

Mire al hombre que me sonreía de lado, sin poder creer que cometan la crueldad de asesinar a un hombre, no podía permitirlo.

No sería justo que mataran a este hombre.

''Sé que piensas, Brittany.'' Interrumpió Cassandra, haciendo que apartara mi vista de aquellos ojos azules ''Tú no eres la Madre Teresa y este hombre se merece un castigo por el delito que cometió'' dijo señalando al hombre, quien seguía inspeccionándome.

¿Qué podía haber cometido como para que lo llevasen a ejecución? ¿Qué valía la pena de matar a un hombre?

Al parecer, el señor Dunn vio las interrogativas en mi cabeza, y decidió aclarármelas antes de hacer un corto circuito.

''Si te hace sentir más tranquila, Dra Pierce. No soy un santo'' dijo ''¿Quiere saber de mis delitos?'' Yo negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaban en contra de las reglas.

''Vamos, Britty. Esto no saldrá de aquí'' dijo Cassandra ''Y tal vez lo que diga deje de hacerte sentir lástima por él'' dijo malintencionada.

''Corté la garganta a trece mujeres'' dijo antes de que pudiera contestar a la rubia, dejándome estática y pensativa.

Cassandra sonrió victoriosa ante mi silencio.

Quería protestar ante aquella sonrisa de orgullo pero no pude conjugar una oración, y mis intentos de hacerlo fueron frenados por la presencia de Santana.

Contuve la respiración.

Ella empujaba al niño en otra silla de ruedas mientras conversaba con él, alzo su vista hacia mí y la pequeña sonrisa se le borró del rostro, antes de apartar sus ojos nuevamente.

Al parecer mi intento de evitarla de por vida, había terminado.

Me sonroje de vergüenza y pena ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Debería disculparme? Ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

Esto era la demostración de que perdí lo que había podido tener con Santana.

Todo por culpa de mi estúpido enamoramiento.

Al parecer, mientras tenía mis debates internos, Danny había estado observando las esposas del hombre, pues le había intrigado tanto como a la mayoría del hospital.

''Cool'' dijo ganándose la mirada del Señor Dunn ''¿Es alguna especie de convicto?''

''Algo así'' le contesto el ojiazul ''¿Qué tienes? Estás pálido como un muerto'' bromeó al niño tratando de cambiar de tema, haciendo que sintiera pena por la pregunta.

Su fecha límite se acercaba.

Quería decirle al Sr. Dunn que no había sido una buena elección de palabras, y no sólo lo noté yo, pues los gestos de Santana decían que ella también lo hizo.

La vi encogerse ante el intento de conversación del hombre.

''Necesito varios órganos'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dijo restándole importancia. Como si ya no le importara ''¿Qué hiciste para estar en la cárcel?'' preguntó ganando interés, mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Trate de detener las palabras de Dunn antes de que dijera algo indebido, pero las palabras ya volaron de su boca.

''Olvidé hacer los deberes'' dijo con convicción, ganándose el asombro del niño y un suspiro de mi parte.

Al menos tenía un poco de consideración después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

Al parecer Cassandra había decidido terminar la charla en ese punto, saludando a Santana gentilmente, intercambiando miradas con ella.

Sentí el vacio cuando note que no levanto la mirada cuando empujo rápidamente la silla del niño hasta el otro punto del pasillo.

''Es mejor que ese niño se aleje de este vándalo'' espetó Cassandra.

''Podría donarle mis órganos'' comento el hombre, haciendo que lo mirara dudosa.

''Eso será imposible'' interrumpió Cassandra antes de que yo pudiera hablar ''Debe completar su sentencia, y es muy poco probable que sea compatible con ese niño''

''Mi sentencia es el sábado, y al parecer, a ese niño no le quedan menos de dos días''

''¿Se podría hacer eso?'' dije, tratando de ocultar débilmente mi esperanza. Cassandra me lanzó una mirada mordaz.

''Brittany, no dejes que te utilice, su sentencia de muerte es en la cárcel, y la justicia está sobre nosotros'' me recordó Cassandra, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lo sabía, pero..

¿Se podría hacer eso?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Mi trabajo era sencillo, monitorear al hombre hasta que nos traigan los resultados. Pero con la presencia de Rachel en la sala, no podía concentrarme bastante.

''¿No deberías tomarte un descanso o algo así?'' le recordé, ella asintió lentamente, antes de lanzarme una mirada de ¿Pena?

''Sí, debería salir'' contesto quitándose sus guantes y saliendo de la sala.

Lance un suspiro al darme cuenta que la tensión había disminuido.

''¿Estas enojada conmigo?'' pregunto el hombre en la camilla, mientras intentaba hacer mi trabajo

''¿Por qué debería estar enojada con usted, Señor Dunn?'' pregunte fingiendo desinterés, sabiendo a que se refería.

''Llámame, Peter. Solo tengo treinta y un años'' dijo con una sonrisa de lado, asentí sin hacerle mucho caso ''¿Estas enojada por lo que he hecho?'' volvió a preguntar

Suspire cansada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Me sentía enojada? Por supuesto que no.

Fue sólo decepción, es decir, intentaba justificar a este hombre solo para dar un punto a la crueldad que cometían con la pena de muerte. El hombre parecía agradable, ¿Cómo había asesinado a trece mujeres sin sentir remordimiento o pena?

''No estoy enojada'' intenté finalizar la conversación. Pero al parecer él no se rindió a entablar una conversación conmigo.

''¿Entonces por qué ya no hablas conmigo?'' preguntó.

Deje las cosas que estaba haciendo y me acerque a su camilla, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

''¿Por qué trece mujeres? ¿Por qué las asesino?'' pregunte impotente.

''No lo sé'' contesto con la mirada perdida ''Me gustaba sentir la sangre que salía de sus gargantas'' decía, recordando sus asesinatos. Los pelos se me pusieron de punta ante el pensamiento ''Eso fue con las primeras doce, a la ultima la mate porque me estaba sacando de quicio'' dijo con frialdad, encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba una risita.

''¿Cómo puedes actuar con tanto desinterés?'' le espete haciéndolo callar, tratando de hallar algún motivo que justifique el actuar del hombre ''¿Cómo es que no siente pena por estas mujeres?'' volví a preguntar, ganándome sólo un encogimiento de hombros.

''¡Necesito una respuesta!'' le grite, perdiendo la cordura. El sonrió antes de contestarme.

''Cualquier cosa que la haga dormir por las noches, Dra Pierce''

Y eso fue lo único que recibí.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Con mi último encuentro con Santana, comenzaba a sentirme devastada.

Ella no quería hablarme, ignoraba mi presencia.

No la culpaba, fue mi arrebato el que me llevo hasta este punto.

Nuestro encuentro invadió mis pensamientos todo el día, pero llegó algo que tomo la mayor parte de mi mente.

El niño.

Peter Dunn me había convencido en hacerle una prueba de sangre para ver si era compatible con aquel niño, me había asegurado que nadie se enteraría, y que no había problema en intentar probar si había una posibilidad para aquel niño.

Intenté negarme, pero la idea me detuvo. Él moriría, no había nada de malo en cumplirle su último deseo.

Sabía que aunque las pruebas salieran positivas, el hospital ni el Estado dejarían que Peter no cumpliera su sentencia.

Y si cumplía su sentencia, significaba que los órganos irían a parar a cien metros bajo tierra, no en el cuerpo de ese niño.

Luego de recibir lo análisis, me detuve en un costado del pasillo para poder leerlos.

No creí que algo podría hacerme sentir más desolada que el silencio de Santana, hasta que caí en cuenta de que los resultados salieron positivos y ni siquiera con eso podría ayudar a ese niño.

Él no recibiría los órganos.

''¿Brittany?'' me gire rápidamente escondiendo los resultados de los análisis ante la atenta mirada de Puck, quien tenía un aspecto nervioso y cansado, pasaba las manos por su cabello con impotencia.

''¿Necesitas algo?'' pregunte, mientras el se movía en un pie, frustrado.

''Es él niño'' soltó haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. El pareció haber notado mi preocupación por lo que siguió hablando. ''Lo tuvimos que poner en un coma'' dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de espera del hospital, optando por posar los codos sobre sus muslos mientras se tocaba el cabello. Aproveche su movimiento para esconder los análisis en mi bata ''Su respiración se fue entrecortando y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente haciendo que la maquita enloqueciera. Bailey tuvo que calmar a su madre mientras Danny sufría un ataque''

''Dios'' me lamente, pensando en la escena.

Volví a mirar a Puck, quien se sentaba frustrado en el sillón, negándose a alzar la vista.

Tome asiento junto a él.

''Por como estas, diré que no sólo Santana tomó cariño por él, ¿No?'' dije, apoyando una mano en su espalda.

''No sabes lo que ese niño significa para mí'' dijo impotente. ''No tienes ni idea de cómo quisiera estar acostado en mi cama, fingiendo que nada de esto le está pasando'' murmuró. Sentí lastima por él.

''¿Quién diría que Noah Puckerman tenía sentimientos?'' dije, sacándole una sonrisa.

''Es un mal momento para bromas, Pierce'' me regaño. Yo asentí compasiva.

''Lo sé. Lo siento''

''Si mal no recuerdo, Quinn te recomendó no acercarte a mí, en cambio sigues con tu sudorosa mano en mi hombro'' me recordó, haciendo que la sacara de ahí.

''Si preguntan, nunca tuvimos esta charla'' dije alejándome un poco de él, en broma.

''¿Cuál charla?'' pregunto haciéndose del desentendido.

''Ese es el punto''

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio, al ser cortados por una camilla que pasó junto a nosotros, llevando a un paciente mal herido. Mientras observaba la escena, Puck aprovecho para hablar.

''Ella lo está tomando bien'' comento con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que frunciera mi ceño en confusión. ''Quiero decir, Santana'' se corrigió. Exhale una gran cantidad de aire. ''Es por eso que vine junto a ti. Querías saber de Santana''

''Ajá'' dije sin siquiera intentar negarlo.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de preguntarle acerca de ella.

''Note que fue la única razón por la que perdiste tu orgullo al hablarme'' rió.

''Sí, debería odiarla por eso'' bromeé, tratando de restarle un poco de tensión. Haciendo que él levantara la ceja.

''Sí, lástima que estés enamorada de ella''

Me quede estática en el lugar donde estaba parada. ¿Lo había descubierto? Primero Quinn, ahora Noah. Debería ponerme una maldita máscara para venir al hospital, ¿Acaso eso funcionaria?

Miles de cuestiones recorrieron mi cabeza, estaba comenzando a preocuparme tanto que no me había dado cuenta de la risa de Puck.

Había sido una broma.

Hice lo que pude para esconder mi vergüenza.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

''¿Qué mierda?'' dijo sujetándose donde lo había golpeado ''Hubieras visto tu rostro''

''Cállate'' dije mientras me giraba, despidiéndome con el dedo del medio.

Por supuesto que estaba enamorada de ella.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

''No hagas como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Me dirás como salieron los análisis?''

Rodé los ojos mientras cargaba la morfina. Calcule la cantidad exacta recetada en la ficha médica y me acerque a Peter Dunn, que ahora tenía una gasa blanca protegiendo su cabeza.

''¿Cuál es el punto de eso? Si las pruebas salieran positivas, de todas formas no podrás librarte de tu sentencia'' le espeté, mientras le pinchaba la aguja en su blanca piel.

''No si muero antes'' contesto, haciendo que lo mirara seria.

''¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'' le pregunte, mientras me retiraba consternada a unos pasos de la cama para tomar la planilla del paciente, intercambiando mis ojos entre la lectura y y él, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

''Me hicieron una cirugía de emergencia por dificultades en la parte frontal de mi cerebro, después de que lo detuvieron, desperté en este cuarto. La Dra Malvada Rubia vino a decirme que tengo alguna mierda en el cerebro que podría estar matándome'' explicó mientras me miraba hacer mi trabajo ''Por supuesto, ser prisionero no me quita mis derechos de ciudadano. Por lo que cuando dijo que me harían la cirugía para salvarme, me negué''

''Tiene coágulos'' dije leyendo su historial. '' ¿Por qué nadie me mantiene al tanto?'' me irrité ''Esto podría matarlo en cualquier momento ¿Por qué no opto por la cirugía?'' dije intentando entenderlo.

''¿Sabes que nos hacen elegir?'' continuo sin molestarse en responderme ''Me refiero a la muerte, ellos hacen que elijamos cómo morir'' me dijo. Refiriéndose a la sentencia de muerte.

''¿Tienen la opción?''

''Bueno, si por opción te refieres a la silla eléctrica y el veneno. Sí, se podría decir que es nuestra opción'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

''¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la cirugía?'' me cansé.

''Moriré de todas formas, Dra Pierce. Pero si muero en este lugar mis órganos podrán utilizarse'' explico como si fuera la idea más inteligente de todas.

Intuía que no quería morir en el hospital sólo para donar sus órganos.

''¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a este niño después de lo que hiciste?'' le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos. Esperando con ganas a que se justificara, a que me diera una razón de porque lo quería ayudar tanto.

'' Por cualquier cosa que la haga dormir por las noches, Dra Pierce'' me respondió sonriendo.

Perdí la calma.

''¡Necesito una respuesta!'' dije desenredando los brazos y pasándome la mano por la cabeza ''Necesito una maldita respuesta'' le grite frustrada, mirándolo con cansancio.

Él lo notó y desvió su mirada al frente de la cama.

''¿Quieres saber por qué quiero ayudar a ese niño?'' murmuró borrando su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

''Dios, sí'' dije desesperada.

El volvió a levantar su mirada para juntar sus ojos azules con los míos, me miraba seriamente.

''Siempre he querido tener el control de todo, Dra Pierce. Mi muerte no será la excepción'' dijo con determinación ''Le podría haber dicho que quería ayudar a ese niño porque se lo merece. Pero esto no es más que otro acto egoísta de mi parte. Soy consciente de que moriré, pero quiero ser yo quien tenga la última decisión. Ese niño no es más que un benefactor inconsciente'' explico ''Pero si quiero cumplir mi propósito, necesitare su ayuda''

''¿Qué le hace creer que lo ayudaré?'' le espeté, dándole la espalda.

No podía creer en todo lo que me estaba diciendo, sus gestos demostraban que me estaba mintiendo.

Necesitaba unos minutos para pensar.

''Sé que esto no lo hará por mí'' lo escuché decir ''Lo hará por el niño'' me tense en mi lugar y el continuo ''Me di cuenta de que usted hace cosas buenas por las personas, incluso a veces lo hace inconscientemente en algunas que no se la merecen, como yo'' ante mi silencio, el suspiro y siguió con su plan ''Tenemos la misma misión, Dra Pierce. Aunque la recompensa no sea la misma. Yo me quedó con la muerte, como me lo merezco, y usted con la satisfacción de haber salvado la vida de ese pobre niño''

El calló por unos momentos, luego de haber terminado de hablar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía completamente mareada.

No solo pensé en el niño, también en Santana y Puck… Bueno, mayormente en Santana, pero ese no era el caso.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir porque no entendía el porqué, quería ayudar a este hombre. Lo tenía frente a mí, admitiendo que sus intenciones eran egoístas, pero sabía que no era así. No podía entender por qué o como, pero sabía que este hombre no lo hacía sólo por el hecho de burlar a la justicia. Sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, pensaba primero en otra vida, además de la suya.

Si aceptaba su plan, ¿Qué debería hacer después de todo? Era cierto que los coágulos del cerebro podrían matarlo si no se hacia la operación, pero sabiendo cómo era Cassandra, ya habría pedido la autorización de meter a Peter Dunn en la sala de operaciones cuando este estuviera inconsciente, sin la oportunidad de oponerse a la cirugía.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si seguía con su plan, una vida podría salir intacta de esto. En cambio si no lo ayudaba, las dos vidas correrían entre mis dedos y volarían lejos de mi alcance.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

''¿Hiciste qué!?'' me gritó, haciendo que me estremeciera. Lo intente callar antes de que alguien nos escuchara.

Decidí llegar a Puck, en busca de ayuda. Por su estado esta mañana había pensado que sería capaz de ayudarme con el plan de él Sr Dunn, pero ante su reacción, comenzaba a dudarlo.

''El hombre es compatible con el niño, Puck. Morirá de todos modos dentro de tres días'' trate de hacerlo entrar en razón, recordando las palabras de Peter Dunn, él negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

''Esto está mal Brittany, tiene que rendir cuentas ante la justicia. No podemos ayudarlo'' me dijo

''Lo sé, ¿Pero no es más importante salvar al niño que preocuparnos por la muerte de un delincuente?'' mentí, mientras el caminaba alrededor de la sala vacía donde lo cite.

Me preocupaba por el maldito delincuente.

Lo que había dicho no tenía sentido para mí.

''Es precisamente por eso que deberíamos preocuparnos. Es un delincuente, se merece su maldito castigo'' se enojo, negando con la cabeza.

''¿Eso quiere decir que estas a favor de la pena de muerte?'' dije disgustada, el me miró incrédulo.

''Brittany, esto va en contra de mis principios. Ese hombre se merece la muerte. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos cuesta salvar una vida y este hombre va y lo destruye en menos de un segundo? Es un asesino, un maldito delincuente''

''La muerte es su castigo, ¿Importa si lo hace en la cárcel o fuera de ella? Ya sabe que no tiene posibilidades de vivir. El maldito delincuente, como tú lo llamas, nos dio una opción. Salvar o no la vida de Danny. Él decidió cederle los órganos'' dije frustrada, sabía que estaba siendo terca, pero no me importaba.

Hasta me di cuenta que mis argumentos estaban contrariados.

Mire a Puck quien calló por unos segundos. Pensé que había ganado la batalla hasta que este volvió a fruncir el ceño.

''Tú, ni yo somos unos malditos verdugos'' dijo apretando los brazos ''No pienso meterme en eso''

El se giró para salir de la sala.

''Lo siento'' le grite ''Pero hare esto con o sin ti''

Fui recibida por un portazo, pero no me sorprendió.

Ahora estaba sola en esto.

Y comenzaba a dudar sobre el tema por culpa de Puck.

¿Era en eso en lo que me estaba convirtiendo?

¿En un verdugo?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

''Tengo que aclarar que esto es un suicidio, Dra Pierce. Los dos sabemos que me lo merezco'' dijo valiente, yo asentí con la cabeza comenzando a dudar sobre todo esto.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

''La Rubia Malvada comentó que al hacerme la cirugía de emergencia, me han quitado una parte de la capa del cerebro, que protege la médula más sensible del cerebro, válgame la redundancia'' sonrió, mientras me debatía en un duelo mental

''Un golpe podría ocasionar todo un derrame, que sin las atenciones necesarias lo llevara a la muerte instantánea'' completé dudosa, el asintió ante mis palabras.

''Exacto''

''Empiezo a pensar que esto está mal'' terminé, él frunció el ceño.

''¿Te estás acobardando?'' me tentó

''Oh Dios mío, Puck tenía razón. Esto está mal en muchos niveles'' dije llevando una mano en la frente, mientras con la otra intentaba sujetarme de algo para no caerme al piso.

Incluso podrían llegar a sacarme mi licencia si alguien se enteraba de esto.

''Brittany, piensa en el niño'' me utilizó, al parecer sabia cuanto me importaba ese asunto.

No podía dejar que el niño muera, no dejaría que muera después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Intente reponerme mientras él seguía mirando con determinación.

''Está bien, lo haré''

''¿No se supone que si ocurre algún error en mi pulso, advertirá a los doctores?'' pregunto, tratando de hallar alguna falla.

''Puedo tomar el turno de Artie Abrams, haciéndolo creer que es por un favor que le había debido. Lo único que debo hacer, es ignorar la luz roja de la computadora del sector en el que se encuentra usted'' dije determinada, él asintió inseguro ante mi mirada celeste. ''Debo salir ahora'' le dije comenzando a tomar unos pasos hacia la puerta.

''Le agradezco'' dijo, asiendo que me detuviera y lo mirara. Estaba esposado a la cama, con una sonrisa de lado.

''¿Por qué?'' pregunte confusa, el dudo en responder.

''Por cualquier cosa que la haga dormir por las noches''

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Me encontraba en el piso tres, había un enorme escritorio redondo en el centro de la planta, donde se encontraba la sección de monitoreo del piso.

Me encontraba mirando nerviosa de reojo en las computadoras, mientras las personas caminaban cerca de mí. La única señal que esperaba era de una de las luces de la sala de Peter Dunn.

Intente concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero un punto de cabello rubio me distrajo del trabajo.

Quinn se encontraba a metros de mí, apoyada en una de las paredes intentando completar una planilla. Tenía un ceño de concentración mientras escribía en el documento.

Justo en ese instante, Rachel pasaba apresurada delante de ella en su ropa informal, pues ya había terminado su turno. Quinn le lanzó un tímido saludo a la morena quien la ignoro completamente mientras se dirigía al elevador.

Fruncí el ceño ante toda la acción.

Rachel toco el botón del elevador mientras Quinn no apartaba su vista de ella, una sonrisa surco de sus labios y volví a dirigir la mirada a Rachel, quien se había subido al elevador escuchando la petición de un hombre, que le pedía el favor de tocar el botón que lo llevara al piso dos.

El elevador cerró sus puertas y la sonrisa de Quinn cayó, haciendo que su mirada volviera a sus documentos.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

¿Desde cuándo Quinn Fabray le dirigía la palabra a Rachel?

El sonido insistente de la computadora me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que volviera al trabajo.

La alarma de la habitación del Sr Dunn.

Baje el sonido de su alarma ignorándolo por completo, mientras alzaba mi vista alrededor, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El plan estaba en marcha.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras la luz roja de la alarma de la computadora seguía titilando insistentemente.

No quería pensar lo que estaba haciendo en aquella sala para quitarse la vida.

Me repetí mentalmente que no debía preocuparme por él, pues fue él mismo quien había tomado la decisión de terminar con su vida.

Él moriría con su último deseo cumplido, y al hacerlo salvaría la vida de un niño al que todos adoraban.

Era un ganar ganar.

Intente apartar los pensamientos que me decía que algo de esto estaba mal, cientos de ellos volaban sobre mi cabeza.

Intenté concentrarme mientras comencé a tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio. Quise asegurarme de que nada saldría mal, esto estaba bien, el niño estará a salvo.

Un final feliz para todos.

Al menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que me encontraba en una encrucijada. Quinn había llegado hasta mi escritorio y me observaba furiosa.

Aparto su mirada de mí a la computadora, y frunció su ceño con desaprobación antes de correr por los pasillos a la sala de Peter Dunn.

Me levante como pude de mi lugar para intentar detenerla, pero cuando al fin pude hacerlo, note que ya estaba muy lejos de mi alcance. Gemí de impotencia y fui tras ella.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de Peter, me sorprendí ante la cantidad de sangre que pintaba las sabanas blancas. El hombre se hallaba respirando audiblemente mientras sus miembros descansaban inmóviles en la cama. Quinn volvió su mirada al lugar de donde brotaba la sangre, su cabeza.

''Oh Dios mío'' la oí murmurar mientras llevaba una mano a su boca.

Al parecer la única forma que el paciente había hallado para terminar con su vida fue golpeando su cabeza por el duro metal de la cama, las almohadas estaban esparcidas por el piso.

Era lógico si se estudiaba desde su punto de vista, había golpeado la membrana que se encontraba sin protección después de todo.

Ella se acerco a la máquina con el objetivo de tocar el botón azul, que alertaría a los enfermeros a que vengan para ayudar a establecer de nuevo el pulso de Peter Dunn, pero la detuve sujetando su brazo derecho.

''¿Qué mierda, Brittany?'' me espetó, mientras trataba de zafarse de mi mano.

Miré de nuevo al paciente, quien gemía de dolor en la cama del hospital.

No debía interponerme, él lo decidió así.

''No lo hagas'' le supliqué luego de volver mi vista a ella.

Ella negó incrédula con la cabeza.

''Brittany ¡Está muriendo!'' dijo, por fin zafándose de mí agarre, haciéndola trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás ''¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?''

''Me suplicó que lo dejará morir, Quinn'' murmure, mientras la miraba nerviosa ''Su último deseo es morir para donarle los órganos a Danny'' le explique, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Su vista se dirigió de nuevo al paciente, mientras trataba de entender lo que le había dicho.

''Piensa en la familia de Danny, en todos los del hospital'' le dije, tratando de que dejara que el hombre muriera. Intentando convencerla no solo a ella de que esto estaba bien, sino también a mí misma.

''Quieres decir que piense en Santana, ¿No?'' dijo con la mirada perdida haciendo que sostuviera la respiración, hasta que la tos del hombre en la cama la distrajo.

Estaba escupiendo sangre.

''E-Ella, no tiene na-nada que-''

''¿Es por eso que estás asesinando a un hombre?'' me dijo fría, haciendo que me sorprendiera.

''¡Te dije que él me sugirió la idea!'' dije como pude

Ella siguió viéndome con el ceño fruncido, estudiando si creerme o no.

''N-no'' escuchamos la voz detrás de Quinn, en la cama del hospital.

La mire con sorpresa y nos acercamos más para escuchar la última palabra del Sr. Dunn.

''N-no, no quiero mo-morir''

Oh Dios mío

**¡Déjame saber qué piensas!**

Me pongo a escribir el 10,NO PROMETO NADA saludos.


End file.
